ChampiLanta : Jamais deux sans trois
by Princess Toady
Summary: Mario et toute sa clique reviennent concourir une nouvelle fois dans une édition de Champi-Lanta ! Cette fois-ci, direction le Château de Peach où auront lieu des différentes épreuves ! Qui arrivera à gagner cette aventure palpitante ?
1. Chapter 1

Champi-Lanta : Jamais deux sans trois !

Cette fic est une parodie de Koh-Lanta, c'est la troisième saison comme vous pouvez le voir dans le titre. Cette fic, apparentée à une parodie vous fera découvrir Koh-Lanta sous un autre jour avec des persos caricaturés et pour la plupart : stupides. Cette 3ème saison est la propriété de Princess Toady (moi, en l'occurrence), tout comme les deux saisons précédentes. Elle se place juste après : « Super Smash Bros : Le Film ».

Bowser : Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir ! Bienvenue dans notre troisième saison de Champi-Lanta ! Cette émission déjantée que vous adorez tant ! Laissez-moi vous rappeler les principes du jeu. Nos partici-

Tout à coup, une panne de courant intervint, plongeant les studios dans le noir total…

Bowser : PUTAIN ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! A PEINE COMMENCE, LES GAFFES ARRIVENT DEJA !

Watt : Calme-toi Bowser, tu n'es vraiment pas une lumière pour ne pas avoir été au courant que nous étions en direct…

Bowser : Toi et tes jeux de mots, LA FERME !

Watt : Ah bah sympa ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu me remercies comme ça ?

Bowser : Tu cherches la bagarre ?

Watt : Moins que toi, tête brûlée !

Les spectateurs : BASTON !

Bowser et Watt : LA FERME !

La lumière se rétablit et Watt et Bowser décidèrent d'arrêter de se battre. Bowser prit alors la parole le premier.

Bowser : Désolé de ce petit problème technique, ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour…

Les fusibles disjonctent.

Bowser : C'est pas possible…

Watt : Je vais chercher quelqu'un de compétent et tu pourras continuer…

Quelques minutes plus tard, on ligota un des participants qui était assez débile et on mit un garde devant l'endroit où se trouvaient les fusibles. La présentation put commencer.

Bowser : Bon, tout est réglé ! Nos participants devront donc gagner des épreuves pour se qualifier de plus en plus loin dans la compétition et essayer de remporter million de pièces mis en jeu. Ils sont vingt quatre pour le moment, mais dix-huit seulement pourront rentrer dans le lieu où se dérouleront les épreuves. Nous allons bientôt passer à la présentation des concurrents, mais Watt va d'abord nous résumer ce qui s'est passé lors des deux émissions précédentes…

Watt : Le premier jour, à minuit vingt quatre…

Bowser : Mais non, un résumé doit être bref ! Arrête de lire tes fiches, c'est moi qui les ai faites.

Watt : (Sympa) Lors de la première édition, nos candidats étaient au nombre de 22. Boo a remporté la finale face à Peach qui avait été sauvée par les spectateurs contre Samus et Dame Bouh. La seconde édition a accueilli une soixantaine de participants, mais seulement 32 d'entre eux ont atteint l'île. Peach est retournée en finale, mais Yoshi a été son adversaire. Il s'était qualifié face à Bootique et Parakarry. Et maintenant, nous voici à la troisième saison opposera 24 participants et 18 rentreront dans un lieu que tout le monde connaît…

Bowser : En effet, nous allons passer aux nouveautés de cette saison ! Premièrement, les candidats éliminés auront deux chances de revenir dans la course ! Nous ne savons pas encore quand, ni combien de personnes pourront revenir, mais certaines reviendront, et d'autres pas. Ce n'est pas sûr à 100% alors ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite.

Watt : Nos chers pigeo… Heu…Concurrents ! évolueront dans les décors du célèbre Château de la Princesse Peach ! Les divers tableaux seront des lieux qui serviront d'épreuves, on gardera le même rythme d'une épreuve tous les deux jours et…les épreuves de confort seront de retour !

Bowser : Que de réjouissances ! Passons maintenant au système des épreuves. Lors de chaque épreuve, les participants marqueront des points en fonction de leur performance. Les points serviront à se procurer divers objets dans une pièce qui sera ouverte après la première épreuve à l'intérieur du château. Ces fameux points pourront être acquis de plusieurs manières : participation à des épreuves, don selon votre position dans le classement qui sera envoyé par les spectateurs, don de points entre participants, et l'héritage que vous obtiendrez lorsqu'une personne sera éliminée.

Watt : Lors de chaque épreuve, un participant sera expulsé. Après les épreuves intitulées : « Bowser des ténèbres » et « Bowser des laves », deux participants seront sauvés par les spectateurs. Bon, je pense que nous avons fini avec le système des personnes qui reviendront. Passons maintenant aux nominations. Lors de chaque épreuve, il y aura trois nominés et un exclu. Une des personnes sur le banc sera sauvée par les spectateurs, et la seconde sera sauvée par les participants restants ! Voilà pourquoi il vous faudra réfléchir avant de voter sous peine de perdre un de vos favoris ! Bon, si vous n'aimez qu'une personne vous votez pour elle et ça s'arrête là.

Bowser : Et pour terminer, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, ce qui signifie que Papy Bibi et Boidin seront de retour pour animer cette émission !

Watt : Avant de commencer les présentations, nous allons voir de quelle manière notre animatrice a réussi à convaincre nos participants pour qu'ils s'inscrivent dans cette émission.

**FLASHBACK**

? : Bonjour noble boulet ailé ! On m'a dit que tu savais très bien imiter quelques signatures, pourrais-tu me montrer ce qu'il en est vraiment en faisant celle de Daisy, Mario…

Parakarry : Enfin quelqu'un qui me reconnaît à ma juste valeur ! D'accord, je vous signe ça tout de suite.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Dans les tribunes, on entendit quelques bruits comme : « Je vais le BUTER ! » et « Cool, on parle de moi ! ^^ ».

Bowser : Passons tout de suite aux présentations ! Nous allons commencer par présenter la célébrité de la première édition : Boo ! Avance-toi s'il te plaît…

Boo : Je tenais d'abord à ne PAS remercier le boulet qui m'a réinscrit à cette émission, et je voulais dire que j'adorais toujours autant cette émission…

Les production : Sympa !

Boo : C'était ironique…

Watt : Passons maintenant à la seconde lauréate : Peach ! Tu peux venir.

Peach : Alors, tout d'abord, je voulais certifier à tout le monde que je n'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas un Q.I de 30 ! Le mien avoisine les 55 vous savez.

Bowser : Magnifique… Mario, c'est à ton tour de te présenter…

Mario : Alors je ZZZzzzZZZzzz…

Watt : Trop méga cool… Daisy, à toi !

Daisy : Bon, tout le monde me connaît, je suis la petite amie de Link et la princesse du Sarasaland. J'aime pas qu'on me fasse chier et voilà.

Bowser : Nous accueillons maintenant Luigi sur le plateau !

Luigi : Les poussières sont mes ennemies et les aspirateurs mes amis.

Watt : Cette réplique en émouvra plus d'un ! Dame Bouh, c'est ton tour.

Dame Bouh : On pourrait pas faire les présentations comme à l'émission précédente ?

Bowser et Watt : Vrai, on va donc faire du copier/coller, excusez-nous…

Boo : Maître de l'ironie, il est intelligent et aime faire peur aux autres.

Couler préférée : Blanc

Hobby : Se promener

Peach : Princesse du Royaume Champignon, elle est aussi bête et coquette que blonde.

Couleur préférée : Rose

Hobby : Se maquiller

Mario :C'est le héros du Royaume Champignon ! Il paraît fort , mais c'est une grosse feignasse qui passe son temps à dormir !

Couleur préférée : Rouge

Hobby : Dormir

Daisy : Princesse du Royaume de Sarasaland , elle est intelligente mais il ne vaut mieux pas rester à côté d'elle quand elle entre en mode furie .

Couleur préférée : Jaune

Hobby : Boire du thé .

Luigi : Le frère du héros Mario , il est peureux , lâche et maniaque . Ses propos sont souvent démesurés .

.

Couleur préférée : Vert

Hobby : Faire les tâches ménagères .

Dame Bouh : C'est une Boo possédant un manoir dans la forêt éternelle . Elle manipule les gens et est appelée « La reine des glaces » .

Couleur préférée : Vert

Hobby : Se regarder dans un miroir

Kirby : Habitant du pays des rêves , il ne pense qu'à bouffer et peut manger n'importe quoi .

Couleur préférée : Marron

Hobby : Manger

Samus : La chasseuse de métroïds par excellence , elle ne pense qu'à la baston et le reste lui importe peu . Elle est blonde , elle aussi .

Couleur préférée : Bleu

Hobby : Baston

Parakarry : C'est le paratroopa actuellement en charge de livrer le courrier partout dans le monde , il est distrait et c'est un boulet !

Couleur préférée : Turquoise

Hobby : Se perdre (en ville , à la forêt , partout !)

Yoshi : La monture de Mario est un dealer drogué . Il dit des imbécillités en tout genre .

Couleur préférée : Vert

Hobby : Sniffer

Pichu : Petit pokémon paraissant frêle et innocent , il n'en est pas moins un redoutable combattant très intelligent .

Couleur préférée : Jaune

Hobby : Jogging .

Link : Pervers qui fait chier le monde , il raconte sa vie et se prend pour le meilleur au monde.

Couleur préférée : Vert

Hobby : Regarder les filles dans la salle de bain .

Roy : Epéiste stupide désespéré qui cherche une meuf , il se fait souvent jeter .

Couleur préférée : Rouge

Hobby : Se faire jeter

Nick : Hérisson rouge sado-maso , c'est un gros fayot flatteur .

Couleur préférée : Rouge

Hobby : S'infliger des souffrances

Bowser et Watt : Il est temps de passer aux nouveaux concurrents !

Wendy O' Koopa : La seule fille de Bowser est impressionnante. Elle est pernicieuse et n'hésite pas à intimider les plus faibles et à utiliser des techniques perverses pour gagner.

Couleur préférée : Rose

Hobby : Ecraser ses adversaires et acheter des fringues

Masskon : Masskon est un Maskass CON. Il est très CON et fan de Matrix. Il se croit super balèze, mais c'est un gros CON. Ce méga CON vous énervera tant il est CON.

Couleur préférée : Noir

Hobby : Se la péter et se la jouer Matrix

Flurry Nichon : Cette fille à la poitrine proéminente n'a pas la renommée qu'elle souhaitait avoir. Seules sa cousine Cumulia et sa sœur Cécile la soutienne. Tout le monde la trouve conne.

Couleur préférée : Rouge

Hobby : Se prendre des tomates dans la gueule

Dixie Kong : Dixie aimerait s'insérer dans un groupe car elle déteste être seule. Les autres en profitent et font d'elle leur esclave personnel.

Couleur préférée : Rose

Hobby : Tenter de rentrer dans le groupe de Pipsy

Gerbignon : Cuisinier à Mac Do, il a inventé la « spéciale Gerbi » très appréciée par Kirby. Il est très joyeux.

Couleur préférée : Vert

Hobby : Préparer des plats dégueulasses

Saladmacdo : Cuisinier à Mac Do, il cuit les plats (et les crame). Il va toujours de l'avant et n'abandonne jamais.

Couleur préférée : Orange

Hobby : Donner des plats périmés

Tikal : Tikal est très optimiste peu importe la situation. Elle essaie toujours de redonner le sourire aux autres (elle a peut-être été traumatisée durant son enfance).

Couleur préférée : Orange

Hobby : S'occuper des Chao

Yukari : Cette lycéenne extravertie rayonne de joie et de bonheur. Elle est très active et solicités par les garçons, mais préfère rester sans attache par peur de décevoir les autres et pour profiter de la vie.

Couleur préférée : Rose

Hobby : Discuter avec ses amies

Sami : Ce stratège hors paire d'Orange Star est très à l'aise avec les unités de transport et d'infanterie. Elle est stratégique et toujours très bien informée (par contre on se demande comment elle fait pour gagner ses batailles…)

Couleur préférée : Vert

Hobby : Défoncer des Q.G au bazooka

Sofia : Adepte de Mercure, elle est très à l'aise avec l'eau. Elle a beaucoup de tact et d'assurance ainsi que de gentillesse.

Couleur préférée : Bleu

Hobby : Guérir des malades

Bowser et Watt : Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure ! Vous êtes tous attendus devant le château de Peach demain !

Peach : Et c'est où ?

Bowser et Watt : -_-

Sofia : Voyons, c'est chez toi.

Parakarry : Et c'est où chez toi ?

Tous : LIGOTEZ LE BOULET !

Parakarry : LIGOTEZ MOI !

Tous : BOULET !


	2. Chapter 2

10h00 : Tous les participants sont arrivés, mais Nick semble avoir changé de couleur… Certains groupes se forment en attendant l'arrivée de Boidin et de Papy Bibi.

Nick ? : Bonjour tout le monde, ça va ? Moi j'ai trop hâte de faire les épreuves !

Peach : Non, mais vous avez vu ce lèche-bottes ?

Samus : Ouais, il est tellement lèche-botte qu'il…lèche des bottes !

Les débiles : T'es trop drôle Samus ! Deviens humoriste !

Daisy : HAHAHA ! Pas marrant du tout ! Maintenant si vous pouviez la fermer, ça serait cool car ce hérisson n'a pas l'air d'être Nick, mais plutôt un nouveau venu.

? : En fait, mon nom est Team-Yoshi !

Pichu : Encore un ? C'est quoi le problème ? Selui qu'on connaît est un Yoshi vert, mais il est moins con que CE Yoshi là…

Yoshi : Honhi ?

Team : Non, mais en fait j'ai bouffé du Maïs transgénique quand j'étais petit et depuis j'ai acquis quelques métamorphoses… Pour l'instant vous avez vu le style Yoshi et le style Hérisson, mais vous en verrez peut-être d'autres au cours du temps…

Team : Team est une chose qui a mangé du maïs transgénique étant jeune, il possède plusieurs apparences telles que le style Yoshi ou encore le style Hérisson. Ce truc est très rapide, mais peut changer d'habilité selon sa forme. Il est très gentil, rebelle et insouciant. Lui et Boidin ne feront pas bon ménage…

Couleur préférée : Vert

Hobby : Vénérer Yoshi et Birdo

Tikal : Sois le bienvenu parmi nous, j'espère que nous allons tous nous amuser lors de cette palpitante aventure qui resserra les liens de notre amitié. Amitié profonde qui naîtra au cour du temps et fera de nous des amis fidèles qui se suivront jusqu'à la mort pour s'entraider et parcourir de nouvelles contrées hautes en couleurs !

Dixie : C'est vrai, tu veux bien être mon amie ?

Tikal : Mais bien sûr Dixie, je serai toujours là pour toi…

Masskon : Vous êtes nulles ! Les champis de l'amour, c'est pourri ! Matrix, c'est top ! Regardez ma roulade à la Matrix !

Masskon fit une roulade et se prit un arbre qui l'assomma et qui permit aux autres de reprendre leur souffle. Il est à noter que Mario dormait et que Luigi s'était caché derrière lui. Sami était en grande discussion avec Yukari qu'elle connaissait à peine et lui expliquait comment devenir général.

Sami : Alors c'est très simple, vu que tu es une fille mignonne, pour être sûre de l'avoir, il suffit que tu te promènes en Mini-jupe devant l'examinateur et que tu lui sortes quelques trucs bien à priori. Mais si tu n'as pas l'esprit tactique, tu ne pourras pas garder longtemps ton travail.

Yukari : Les cours sont nuls aussi et les études aussi… En plus il paraît que les militaires sont trop beaux avec leurs costumes !

Gardevoir sondait les esprits de tous les concurrents à la recherche d'une personne avec qui elle pourrait partager beaucoup de moments forts, et son esprit se tourna vers Pichu, Boo, Dame Bouh et Daisy. Pour faire plus court, vers des personnes assez intelligentes.

Gardevoir : Bonjour, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Boo : Bien sûr que non ! Si tu n'avais pas été là lorsque l'on cherchait les pierres ancestrales, on n'aurait jamais récupéré la dernière… En plus tu m'as aidé à supporter les cons…

Il désigna du doigt Mario, Peach, Parakarry, Samus, et Kirby.

Dame Bouh : Bonjour à toi Gardevoir. Je sens chez toi une présence…étrange…

Boo : C'est bizarre, mais ça m'a fait la même chose lors de notre rencontre…

Gardevoir : C'est normal, vous êtes des Boo, c'est pour cette raison que vous sentez quelque chose en moi. Je suis capable de percer les plus profonds mystères des esprits les plus développés du monde grâce à mes pouvoirs… Mais vous pouvez les ressentir contrairement aux personnes non-Boo. Enfin, je suis sensée pouvoir lire dans tous les esprits, mais cette fille isolée là-bas m'interdit l'accès au sien… C'est étrange…

Pendant ce temps, prêt de Mario s'étaient assises Peach et Samus. Elles parlaient une fois encore de produits de beauté… Quelqu'un vint s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

Kirby : J'ai faim. Je pourrais bouffer n'importe quoi.

Yoshi : Et moi j'ai plus assez de shit pour la fin de journée… JE SUIS EN MANQUE !

Peach et Samus : Hé ! Vous voulez qu'on vous maquille ?

Kirby et Yoshi : Sans façon, on n'est pas à Mardi Gras !

Gerbignon : Voilà l'occasion rêvée ! Prêt Saladmacdo ?

Saladmacdo : Prêt grand cuisinier ! Premièrement, je crame de l'herbe que je récupère dans un récipient. Je piétine les feuilles mortes, je crache dessus, je pète pour faire un peu d'odeur et je passe le tout à Gerbignon.

Gerbignon : Je bouffe cette préparation, je la gerbe, je chie dessus, je recouvre de nouvelles feuilles, j'ajoute de la crème fraîche, je mange, je gerbe, je mélange, et voilà la clé du préparation réussie !

Kirby et Yoshi : YOUPI ! DE LA BOUFFE !

Peach : C'es écœurant, mais je vais en proposer à Daisy…

Samus : Et moi à Parakarry.

Mais Kirby et Yoshi restèrent les seuls consommateurs de cette « onctueuse » et « savoureuse » préparation.

Mario : Luigi, va voir du monde ! Tu m'énerves, on dirait que mon portable est en mode vibreur décuplé !

Luigi, tremblant de peur : J'ai peur…

Mario : De quoi ?

Luigi : Huh ? Bonne question… Mais on s'en fout, le principal, c'est que j'ai peur !

Mario : LUIGI ! Va vaincre ta timidité ou je te botte le cul !

Luigi, montrant son postérieur : D'accord, je suis, prêt. Frappe pas trop fort non plus…

Mario : Bah voyons !

Et Luigi décolla vingt mètres plus loin. Pendant ce temps, Parakarry imitait les oiseaux.

Parakarry : Les oiseaux ne remarquent pas lorsqu'on pose une vitre devant eux, ils se cognent donc lamentablement la tête comme ceci : AÏE !

Pichu accueillait les participants qui ne connaissaient personne, Roy et Link étaient avec lui et se faisaient électrocuter à chaque connerie qu'ils sortaient.

Pichu : Bonjour à vous, ça va ?

Sofia : Nous, oui, mais Masskon n'a pas l'air très en forme…

Team : Si on excepte le fait que Yoshi soit con et que les deux blondes de service me prennent pour du maïs, alors oui, ça va ! ^^

Flurry : Tout le monde dit que mes films sont pourris alors tout ne va pas très bien…

Link : En même temps, c'est peut-être pas les films qui sont pourris !

Roy : Ouais, c'est plutôt-

Dès l'instant où il vit Sofia, il eut envie de la draguer. Il commença donc.

Roy : Tu as l'air bonne toi !

Mais il ne continua pas longtemps à cause des décharges électriques qu'il subissait activement.

Flurry : Oh, qu'il est gentil, s'il dit que ce ne sont pas mes films qui sont pourris, alors ce sont les personnes qui ont déclaré ceci qui le sont ! Viens ici que je te fasse un gros câlin !

Daisy la laissa faire et se moqua intérieurement de Link qui était serré de force contre la poitrine de Flurry. Pendant ce temps, Wendy O'Koopa s'était rapprochée de Peach et Samus et discutait avec elles des nouveaux produits que vendait la firme « Toadstool Bitch ».

Wendy : (Je vais me les mettre dans la poche)

Le temps que Pichu salue aussi les autres, Boidin et Papy Bibi étaient arrivés.

Papy Bibi : Bonjour à tous, vous êtes prêts pour une nouvelle aventure ?

Tous : OUI !

Boidin : Remplie d'heures de colle ?

Tous : MOI JE DIS NOOOON !

Parakarry : MOI JE DIS OUUIII !

Boidin : Collé quatre heures !

Papy Bibi : Comme vous le savez, six d'entre vous vont dégager lors de cette épreuve préliminaire. Douze d'entre vous seront sauvés d'office, six autres par le public, et le reste ne rentrera même pas dans le château. Ce seront des épreuves en 1 VS 1, pour être plus précis, se seront des combats. Nous avons déjà établit l'ordre des matches.

Boidin : Voici l'ordre des matches :

Peach VS Sami

Link VS Roy

Gerbi&Salad VS Pichu

Yukari VS Flurry

Sofia VS Samus

Gardevoir VS Dame Bouh

Mario VS Luigi

Boo VS Yoshi

Wendy VS Tikal

Masskon VS Team

Dixie VS Daisy

Parakarry VS Kirby

Papy Bibi : Que Peach et Sami prennent place.

Le combat commença avec un tir à la mitraillette de Sami, stoppée par Peach cachée sous son ombrelle. La Princesse flotta et essaya d'asséner un coup de pied à son opposante, mais elle se retira et lui donna un fulgurant coup de pied qui fit voler la princesse à travers le stage. Peach revint avec son ombrelle, mais c'était…

Perry : Perryhihihi !

Peach sauta alors dans le vide.

Sami : C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre…

Papy Bibi : Que le match deux commence !

Link contre Roy, le combat du maître et de l'apprenti. Par pur respect, Roy sauta hors du terrain.

Papy Bibi : Match 3 !

Pichu était désavantagé contre ses adversaires qui étaient plus nombreux que lui et avaient l'habitude de combattre ensemble dans le dojo de Toadville. Gerbignon utilisa l'attaque Fouet Lianes qui entravait les mouvement de la souris alors que Saladmacdo envoyait des flammes au petit pokémon. Pichu capitula.

Papy Bibi : Le quatrième match opposera Yukari à Flurry. Let's go !

Ce match termina aussi rapidement qu'il commença. Yukari dit à Flurry qu'elle était nulle et que c'était pour ça qu'on n'aimait pas ses films et Flurry partit donc du terrain.

Papy Bibi : Yukari est donc la gagnante de ce match, passons à la suite avec Sofia contre Samus !

Samus : Je vais aisément gagner !

Peach : Gagne pour toutes les blondes du monde !

Samus commença le combat en sortant son fouet plasma, elle l'agita devant elle et fit comme si c'était un serpent. Pendant ce temps, les habits de Sofia s'étaient soulevés sous l'effet du vent qui était inexistant, quelques grêlons commençaient à tomber, et soudainement, Samus fut prise dans la glace et dut capituler.

Roy : C'était le combat des bonnes ! Daisy ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment ça Link a déjà fait la même chose ? Je suis très différent de lui, tu sais…

Daisy : Je le sais bien, et c'est pour cela que tu te prendras le double de ce qu'il se prend d'habitude !

Link : Je porterai des fleurs sur ta tombe ! Tu étais plus qu'un ami pour moi…

Parakarry : C'était donc ton meilleur ami ?

Link : Oui ! Mais… Tu as dit quelque chose d'intelligent ?

Parakarry : Il faut dire que j'ai longtemps hésité avec un œuf à la coque, donc, voilà…

Boidin : Ceux qui l'ouvrent n'auront pas de points pour acheter de la nourriture en entrant dans le château.

Tous : (C'est bas comme stratagème)

Peach : (C'est quoi un stratagème ?)

Gardevoir : (C'est comme un plan…)

Peach : (Merci la petite voix !)

Masskon : J'en ai rien à battre de tes règles Boidin ! Je suis cool et MATRIX !

Team : Ça ne me plaît pas non plus…

Boidin : Vous deux, pas de bouffe ! Et ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAIN !

Papy Bibi : Pourrait-on revenir à la compétition s'il vous plaît ? Sinon je chante et on n'en parle plus…

Tous : Sans façon !

Gardevoir et Dame Bouh prirent place sur le toit du château de la princesse. Dame Bouh savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner, mais décida de combattre quand même. Le match commença avec une attaque « Choc Mental » de Gardevoir, que Dame Bouh évita en se rendant intangible. Elle se rendit visible et lança son attaque « Eventail Tornade » qui suivit une trajectoire toute tracée vers Gardevoir. Cette dernière l'évita, hypnotisa Dame Bouh et gagna le match.

Papy Bibi : C'est au tour de Mario et Luigi !

Dès le début du match, Luigi s'enfuit, Mario partit donc du terrain tranquillement.

Papy Bibi : Mario OUT !

Mario : Comment ça se fait ?

Boidin : MOUHAHAHA ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas sale vermine ! Il se trouve que ton frère est resté accroché au mur car il avait peur de tomber…

Luigi : Désolé Mario… J'ai pas fait exprès…

Papy Bibi : Boo contre Yoshi !

Boo discuta avec Yoshi de la drogue et lui expliqua que Boidin l'avait volée. Yoshi partit donc du stage pour régler ses comptes avec la grosse.

Papy Bibi : Wendy et Tikal, même si on sait qui va gagner !

Wendy : Merci à tous, mais ça n'étonnera personne de me voir gagner…

Tikal : Bonne chance quand même !

Combat très rapide, Wendy envoya des anneau de feu sur Tikal qui parvenait à peine à les equiver. La fille de Bowser lança ensuite des flammes sur Tikal en plus de foncer dessus, la carapace repliée. Tikal abandonna.

Papy Bibi : Masskon et Team vont livrer un combat acharné !

Masskon courut vers Team et se cassa lamentablement la gueule à terre. Il hurla un bon coup « MATRIX », ce qui lui rendit de l'énergie.

Masskon : T'es nul Team, tu sers à rien et tu es pourri ! MATRIX ! Tu sais même pas faire de roulade !

Team : Montre-moi, et j'essaierai.

Masskon : Faut hurler Matrix et faire ça : regarde !

On entendit un gros plouf et Masskon était tombé à l'eau.

Les intelligents : Parakarry, on t'a trouvé un ami…

Papy Bibi : Voulez-vous vraiment faire le match suivant ? Dixie, tu veux ?

Dixie : Pas vraiment ! ^^'

Daisy : J'ai donc gagné.

Papy Bibi : Correct. Passons maintenant au dernier match ! Parakarry contre Kirby !

Parakarry plongea en piqué vers Kirby qui évita son coup de justesse, mais attiré par l'odeur du plat que cuisinaient Gerbignon et Saladmacdo, il partit du match et offrit la victoire à Parakarry qui allait perdre (en fait il fonçait vers l'eau).

Boidin : Enfin fini ! Ceux qui ont perdu doivent remplir ce questionnaire.

Elle leur montra un questionnaire qui semblait truqué… Et auquel ils n'avaient pas envie de répondre.

Peach et Samus : Si tu veux traîner avec nous Dixie, il faut que tu les remplisses à notre place !

Boo : Ah les sans-gènes ! Bon, je viens vous aider Pichu et Dame Bouh.

Kirby : J'ai droit de manger ce papier ?

Mario : Fais-toi plaisir… Moi j'ai perdu et je vais encore dégager dans les premiers !

Papy Bibi : Nous aurons les résultats vers 14 heures. En attendant on va manger dans un cinq fourchettes, amusez-vous bien !

Boidin : J'ai hâte de manger ces mets succulents ! Vous pouvez toujours brouter de l'herbe.

Gerbignon : Pas la peine, on va leur cuisiner un petit quelque chose.

Saladmacdo : Oui, notre deuxième spécialité !

Tous : NON !

Parakarry, Yoshi et Masskon : Okay, envoyez la bouffe !

12h12 : Le repas qu'ont préparé Gerbignon et Saladmacdo est prêt. Il s'agit en fait, de délicieux spaghettis à la bolognaise. Ceux qui ont refusé de manger se sentent un peu mal à l'aise. Ils sont tous penauds et vont demander aux cuisinier s'il en reste encore.

Gerbignon : Bien sûr, servez-vous à volonté !

Saladmacdo : Dixie n'aura qu'à faire la vaisselle !

Tous : HAHAHA !

Tikal : (Elle a ri aussi O_o)

Link, bouffant comme un porc : On fait des trucs Daisy ?

Daisy, l'étranglant : Tu voudrais peut-être que je resserre mon étreinte ?

Peach : C'est merveilleux un couple si soudé !

Tous : -_-

14h31 : Papy Bibi et Boidin arrivent et annoncent à nos candidats qu'ils ne sauront les résultats que ce soir et qu'ils ont la journée libre. Dixie lave la vaisselle avec les eaux du château, Gardevoir essaie encore de sonder l'esprit de Sofia pendant que Roy regarde sous sa robe et se prend un coup de poing dans la figure. Wendy discute stratégie avec Sami et Pichu subit une représentation de Flurry aux côtés de Yoshi, Parakarry, Kirby, Masskon et les blondes.

Pichu : Je me meurs.

Les autres : Ben ils sont cool tes films !

Flurry : Merci beaucoup mes chéris !

Pichu : Je me meurs encore plus vite.

. . .

Sami : Je connais pas grand monde ici…

Wendy : Tu fais quoi d'habitude ?

Sami : Ben j'envoie des infanteries capturer les Q.G adverses grâce à mon super pouvoir nommé « Conquête ».

Wendy : Moi je me sers des autres en les mettant dans ma poche, mais bon… Je reste soft quoiqu'il arrive.

Sami : Les plus cons dégageront sûrement les premiers…

Wendy : Tout n'est pas dit, Peach a gagné l'édition précédente, alors tout le monde peut la gagner.

. . .

Luigi : Mariooo…

Mario : Va voir les autres !

Luigi : J'ai des pouvoirs…

Mario : Comment ça ?

Luigi : Je peux courir plus vite que la lumière.

Mario : Impossible. Et en plus, tu peux t'enfuir plus vite que la lumière, pas courir… Bon, va voir la fille là-bas qui est toute seule !

Luigi : Elle fait peur…

Mario : Recommence pas !

Luigi, tremblant : Bonjour toi, tu es Sofia ?

Sofia : Oui, et tu es Luigi ? Tu es malade ? Tu as l'air d'avoir froid…

Luigi : Non, j'ai juste peur qu'un monstre me tombe dessus.

Sofia : T'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude d'en vaincre des monstres. En particulier ceux de feu… Donc tu pourras te cacher derrière moi.

Luigi : Tu as vu Mario ! Elle n'est pas comme toi au moins !

Mario : Normal, c'est une fille et moi un gars.

Sofia : Vous êtes marrant tous les deux ! ^^

. . .

Boo : On ne renifle PAS le derrière des filles pour les saluer Roy !

Dame Bouh : C'est malpoli ! Je pensais que Bootique vous avait éduqués, c'est vrai ?

Roy : Ça n'a pas duré longtemps parce qu'elle était désespérée.

. . .

Daisy : Plus de phrases de ce genre, compris ?

Link : Oui soumise ! Euh… Oui chef ! Pas TAPER !

17h47: Nos amis jouent à action, chiche ou vérité.

Yukari : Peach ! Action, chiche ou vérité ?

Peach : Chiche !

Yukari : As-tu un petit ami ?

Peach : Je prends un gage !

Tous : ?

Kirby : On sait tous qui est ton petit ami ! Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas ?

Peach : J'ai pas compris la question.

20h00 : Le jugement va être rendu, Bowser et Watt font durer le suspense.

Bowser : La seule et unique journée des qualifications vient de se terminer, qui va rentrer dans le château ? Douze personnes sont d'ores et déjà qualifiées, qui de Mario, Dixie, Peach, Samus, Masskon, Flurry, Tikal, Pichu, Yoshi, Dame Bouh, Roy et Kirby vont rester ? Il reste six places seulement !

Watt : En effet cher Bowser ! De plus, si quelqu'un est éliminé cette fois-ci, il a toujours l'opportunité de revenir plus tard ! Bonne chance à eux !


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, les candidats sélectionnés rentrent dans le château. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont impressionnés, Peach aussi (mais quelle blonde). Ils font état des personnes qui restent.

8h22 : Team apporte les résultats des votes, les candidats retenus vont enfin savoir si le public les adore.

Team : Hé les gars ! J'ai les résultats ! Pour les filles, les jeux étaient fait dès le départ. Dame Bouh est revenue avec le plus grand nombre de voix, suivie de très près par Samus et Peach.

Dame Bouh : Etonnant… Peut-être que tous les Boo de la forêt éternelle ont voté pour moi ! Ça serait normal en même temps.

Samus : J'ai jamais réellement compris ce système de votes de toute manière…

Peach : Oh mon dieu ! Perry est avec nous !

Perry : Prêts pour un jeu de mot perrylleux ? Perryhihihi !

Boo : Par pitié, faites la taire…

Team : Et pour les garçons, c'était un peu plus serré. Mario est passé le premier suivi de Kirby et Pichu qui étaient tous les deux très proches de Yoshi.

Mario : Etrange… D'habitude je dégage souvent le premier… Ça mérite une bonne sieste tout ça.

Kirby : J'ai FAIM !

Pichu : Tu attendras midi pour manger comme tout le monde.

Kirby : Ô malheur ! Ô désespoir ! Pourquoi t'abas-tu sur moi ?

Daisy : La ferme ou je t'éclate.

Kirby : . . .

Team : Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que tout le monde se fout de ce que je dis ?

Yukari : C'est peut-être pas une impression beau gosse ! Bon, je vous laisse les amis, je dois rédiger une dissertation en français !

Link : Pourtant les putes comme toi devraient penser à s'amuser, non ?

Daisy : Correction. Formatage des données de la cible. Cible repérée : Link.

Après une scène où les coups et blessures étaient nombreux, on put apercevoir Link dans un piteux état et Daisy en train d'épousseter sa robe.

Yukari : Bref, j'ai des exam' en fin d'année et je me suis inscrite pendant l'année scolaire pour m'amuser un peu, alors je ne dois pas non plus négliger mes études, vous comprenez ?

Gardevoir : Bien sûr ! Si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux toujours venir nous demander.

10h20 : Papy Bibi et Boidin viennent saluer les candidats et leur apportent leur « points ». Parakarry fait le boulet et Kirby saute sur Boidin pour rafler tous les points.

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAIN ! Pour avoir fait ce geste, tu te vois privé de points pour cette fois-ci !

Kirby émit alors une longue plainte. Son cri strident s'élevait et résonnait dans tout le château, perçant les tympans de nos participants. Dans un élan d'extrême générosité (et surtout pour que le château ne s'effondre pas), on donna ses points à Kirby.

Kirby : Je peux acheter à manger maintenant ?

Boidin : Non, c'est pas encore ouvert.

Kirby : !

Parakarry : Non à l'inflation ! Vive les petits prix !

Tous : BOULET !

Papy Bibi : Veuillez nous rejoindre dans la salle du tableau intitulé : « Guerre Bob-bombe ». C'est là qu'aura lieu votre première épreuve vers quatorze heures.

11h30 : Luigi fait visiter le château à Sofia, ils croisent Wendy en route qui leur dit de se barrer. Sofia la noie sous un déluge d'eau et les deux nouveaux amis continuent leur route.

Luigi : Les toilettes sont là-bas, puis il y a les salles de bains qui sont différenciées pour les filles et les garçons, puis les chambres qui sont juxtaposées aux douches. Ça ira ?

Sofia : Bien sûr, je ne risque pas de me perdre avec toi comme guide. Hahaha ! [rire niais]

Luigi : Luigihihihi ! [Rire niais ET débile]

Wendy : (Et merde ! Bon, j'ai quand même deux personnes avec lesquelles je suis en bonnes relations, c'est déjà ça…)

11h45 : Yukari a fini son D.M de philosophie après une heure d'intense réflexion. Tout le monde vient voir notre génie en herbe.

Mario : Hum, ton sujet c'était quoi ?

Yukari : « Que pensez-vous de la guerre dans le monde ? ».

Mario : Et tu as répondu ?

Yukari : « RAF ( Rien à foutre) »

Sami : C'est pas super comme réponse, laisse-moi le faire, je vais rédiger une des stratégies que j'ai utilisée dans le passé. Alors, on va commencer par : « Pour la guerre », puis on va continuer par « il faut des généraux performants qui savent utiliser les unités directes comme indirectes ainsi que les moyens de transports et l'infanterie. » puis…

12h30 : Gerbignon et Saladmacdo pot-au-feu baignant dans une savoureuse sauce. Kirby salive. Il salive tellement que le sol devient collant. On décide de déguster ce plat dehors.

Gerbignon : J'ai pas encore utilisé mon ingrédient spécial, vous voulez que je le mette dans la préparation ?

Boo : Non merci, on s'en passera…

Parakarry : Oui-Oui ! Oui-Oui ! Avec sa belle petite voiture jaune et rouge…

Tous : BOULET !

Parakarry : Arrêtez, j'ai quelque chose de grave à vous raconter…

Gardevoir : ABRUTI !

Parakarry : Hé, mais j'ai pas encore dit ce que je voulais dire qui était un truc super important jamais dit auparavant et qui dit que je n'ai pas dit assez de trucs boulesques pour aujourd'hui.

Tous : BOULET !

Daisy : Je me sens quelque peu énervée aujourd'hui…

Link : C'est parce que tu as tes règles ! HAHAHA !

Les autres : Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Daisy : Ça prouve que je suis une femme tandis qu'on ne sait rien sur toi et la nature de tes longs cheveux blonds…

Les autres : T'es cassé Link !

Wendy : VOS GUEULES ! JE VOUDRAIS BOUFFER TRANQUILLE, C'EST POSSIBLE ?

Mario, se réveillant : TA GUEULE WENDY ! TU M'AS REVEILLE !

Pichu : VOS GUEULES ! VOUS ME FAITES « TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT » !

Dame Bouh : Je pense que nous pouvons reprendre ce repas tranquillement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Peach : Ah, ça va pas être possible.

Dame Bouh : Si, ça va être possi-… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Peach : J'ai pas pu ramener mes trente valises de fringues !

-_- général.

Boo : C'est vraiment dramatique… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si j'avais vingt-neuf valises de fringues à la place de trente… A mon avis, je ne tiendrais pas le coup !

Peach : Merci de ta solidarité !

Team : Il se fout de ta gueule là…

Saladmacdo : Bon, on bouffe ou quoi ?

13h45 : Entraînement de plusieurs personnages. Sami révise ses techniques de combat tout comme Daisy (elle s'entraîne sur Link par contre). Samus et Parakarry discutent beau temps tandis que Peach et Dame Bouh parlent cosmétiques. Wendy a envie d'énerver les autres, elle les provoque donc.

Wendy : Je suis sûre et certaine que vous n'êtes que des mauviettes ! Je vous propose un pari. Si je ne me trouve pas dans les huit premiers, je travaillerai pour vous, mais si je me trouve dans les premières positions… Vous me vénèrerez comme la déesse que je suis. Ça marche ?

Gardevoir fit passer un message à tout le monde. Ils devaient accepter le marché de Wendy et tous se mettre sur elle lors de la première épreuve. Ainsi, ils l'auraient à leurs bottes jusqu'à ce qu'elle dégage de l'émission. Mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte la débilité de Samus dans son plan…

Samus : D'accord ! On accepte. On se mettra tous sur toi lors de cette épreuve, comme ça tu perdras !

Wendy : Je prends note, tu as d'autres tuyaux ?

Sofia : Je pense qu'il serait sage d'en rester là dans ce pari. Nous ne devrions pas jouer la carte de la lâcheté, même si elle mérite de perdre.

Luigi : Luigi est d'accord avec toi aussi !

Mario : Mario n'est pas d'accord ! Tous sur elle pour en faire notre esclave personnelle !

Pichu : Ça tombe bien elle me gonflait !

Yukari : J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à le regretter…

Team : C'est trop tard maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus reculer…

Une musique dramatique s'enclencha. Tous se tenaient au garde à vous. Ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par Saladmacdo qui mourrait d'envie de savoir quel était le premier jeux auquel ils allaient participer.

14h00 : Dans la première salle du château, tout le monde est présent. Papy Bibi expose les règles de cette épreuve tandis que Boidin fait claquer un fouet dans sa main. Elle regarde Team d'un air féroce.

Team : (Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le bouledogue ?)

Gardevoir : (C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air très commode…)

Papy Bibi : Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous heureux de participer à notre première épreuve ! Vous allez rencontrer les merveilles de ce château, la beauté de ces tableaux, la-

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Pichu : Abrège.

Kirby : G f1.

Pichu : Heureusement que Toad n'est pas là, il aurait encore consommé toute une boîte de calmants…

Papy Bibi : Votre première épreuve est un défi de stratégie ! Je crois qu'une personne parmi vous va magnifiquement bien réussir cette épreuve. Pas vrai, Sami ?

Sami : Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

Papy Bibi : Vous avez à votre disposition 100 000 crédits, la monnaie utilisée pour acheter des unités. Choisissez l'endroit de votre Q.G dans l'espace de ce monde et déployez vos unités !

Daisy : Allons-y maintenant !

14h15 : Nos candidats sont tous répartis dans les vastes plaines des terres Bob-bombes. Nous allons découvrir leur position.

Papy Bibi : Bien, les voilà préparés on dirait…

Boidin : Certains d'entre eux sont LEGEREMENT proches… Ils sont encore plus bête que la dernière fois… Ce qui signifie qu'ils auront des cours de soutien !

Papy Bibi : Faites attention ! Ils sont certes stupides, mais leur stupidité peut les mener à la victoire ! Ils n'ont le droit qu'à des unités terrestres, ne l'oublions pas. Boidin va faire état du coût des unités.

Boidin : Voici la liste des unités qu'ils peuvent choisir ainsi que leur coût :

Infanterie : 1 000

Bazooka : 3 000

Reconnaissance : 4 000

VTB (Véhicule de Transport Blindé) : 5 000

Artillerie : 6 000

Tank : 7 000

DCA (Défense Anti-Aérienne) : 8 000

Anti-Aérien : 12 000

Lance-Missile : 15 000

Tank Moyen : 16 000

Neotank : 22 000

Nous n'allons pas tarder à découvrir les unités qu'ils ont choisies… Enfin, ils ont fini !

Papy Bibi : Que la première épreuve commence !

Dame Bouh : QUI EST LE CON QUI A TAGUE MES UNITES ?

Le coup de sifflet parti, on entendit des tirs de canons venant du côté de Luigi et Yukari. Sofia qui n'était pas loin se joignit à cette fanfare d'obus pendant que Link subissait quelques dégats. Au même moment, Sami lança quelques infanteries à l'attaque et tira quelques coups en direction de Wendy qui riposta aussitôt. Les Tanks de Saladmacdo et Gerbignon se dirigeaient vers le groupe des débiles, mais passèrent sans les toucher en pensant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de réels dangers.

Kirby : Tout est prêt ?

Peach : Oui, les restes de ce midi sont avec nous !

Samus : A TABLE !

Parakarry : Avec plaisir ! Ça fait du bien de pique-niquer de temps en temps !

La moitié des artilleries de Mario visait Pichu pendant que l'autre visait Team, il assurait sa défense grâce à ce stratagème jusqu'à ce qu'un Néotank de Link vienne détruire quelques unes de ses machines. Boo s'était replié vers Dame Bouh pour qu'ils lancent tous les deux un assaut contre Link, autant dire que l'elfe au bonnet vert était mal parti. Gardevoir restait dans son coin et tentait de se faire discrète. Elle réussit fort bien car personne ne se souciait d'elle.

Gardevoir : La chance serait-elle avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Pendant que Gardevoir se réjouissait à n'affronter personne, les cons avaient fini leur pique-nique et jouaient maintenant à trap-trap. Quant à Daisy, elle visait Sami, Wendy ainsi que les deux Boo. Pichu traversa lui aussi le campement des cons sans les frapper et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait Wendy. La fille de Bowser avait employé une technique fourbe pour être sûre de ne pas être éliminée… Team visait les deux Boo et tentait aussi d'atteindre Daisy, suspendue dans les airs.

Papy Bibi : Regardons un bref moment les unités qu'il reste à nos participants.

Boidin : On peut voir que Link et Wendy sont très touchés par les autres…

Link essaya de se replier, mais son dernier Néotank fut détruit par un lance missile de Luigi, il partit donc à toute vitesse avec sa dernière unité. Manque de pot, il passa devant Pichu qui faisait feu sur Wendy à ce même moment. Sa reconnaissance subit quelques dégats, mais ne fut pas détruite, il se dirigea alors vers l'endroit où se tenait Gardevoir. Entre temps, les débiles avaient fini de s'amuser et décidèrent d'appuyer sur tous les boutons de leurs unités, ce qui provoqua un raz de marée de missile en tout genre. Ils s'abattirent sur Daisy, Sami et Wendy.

Kirby : Wahou, ça ressemblait à un feu d'artifice !

Samus : BASTON !

Peach : Pourquoi « BASTON » ?

Samus : Ne me le demande pas, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Parakarry : Et si on jouait aux auto-tamponneuses ?

Tous : T'es trop un boss !

Luigi et Sofia avançait désormais ensemble et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter jusqu'à ce que Gerbignon et Saladmacdo s'interposent entre eux et Yukari et les firent reculer.

Yukari : Merci, mais je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide !

Et ils engagèrent le combat. Mario et Team avaient joint leur force pour faire capituler Boo et Dame Bouh, mais ils furent accueillis par des salves de missiles en tout genre. Leurs opposant avaient tout calculé. Sami visait désormais Daisy avec qui elle était en rivalité. Link atteignit l'endroit où Gardevoir siégeait, mais elle décida de le laisser partir. Wendy n'avait plus beaucoup d'unités et décida quand même d'affronter Pichu.

Wendy : Je vais gagner mon pari et vous serez tous à mes pieds !

Pichu : Dans tes rêves…

Les abrutis chevauchaient les VTB de Peach et essayaient de se désarçonner mutuellement. Une fois qu'ils furent détruit pour cause de trop nombreux chocs, nos quatre boulets entamèrent un tournoi de chant. Ce dernier décima toutes les infanteries et tous les bazookas de toutes les équipes.

Peach : On dirait qu'il y a un grand vide tout à coup…

Papy Bibi : Voyons voir comment avance cette bataille mes amis !

Boidin : Gardevoir, Kirby, Samus et Parakarry n'ont subi aucune perte ! C'est très différent pour Wendy, Link, Luigi et Yukari…

Boo et Dame Bouh utilisèrent la technique du rouleau compresseur, ainsi ils firent fuir Team et Mario vers l'endroit où la bataille faisait rage. Entre temps, Pichu avait détruit la dernière unité de Wendy mais elle n'avait toujours pas été éliminée… Les unités de Sami qui étaient descendues de la montagne commençaient à se venger sur Pichu qui était grandement affaibli. Après cette longue attente, Gardevoir lança des attaque à distances contre les généraux environnants qui ne comprenaient plus rien…

. . .

Papy Bibi : Il ne reste plus beaucoup de personnes… Combien de concurrents Boidin ?

Boidin : Il reste…moins de la moitié des concurrents… Parmi eux on peut voir… Gerbi- Ah non, ils viennent de se faire éliminer… Alors… Gardevoir, Parakarry, Peach, Kirby, Wendy, Samus qui est en grande difficulté, Sami qui n'a vraiment plus beaucoup d'unités, Daisy et Dame Bouh qui est elle aussi en grande difficulté.

Papy Bibi : Ça fait la moitié ça, non ?

Boidin : Regarde par toi-même les unités qu'il reste à Samus, Sami et Dame Bouh…

Papy Bibi : Correct, j'ai hâte de savoir qui va gagner !

Boidin : Une concurrente en moins ! Deux en moins ! Trois ! Quatre ! Cinq ! Six ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Papy Bibi : On dirait que Parakarry a encore frappé… Il a lancé des missiles contre Dame Bouh qui a été éliminée, mais il en a lancé contre le groupe des quatre qui était bizarrement un groupe de cinq…

Boidin : Je viens de comprendre ! Wendy a camouflé son lance-missile restant dans le reste des unités à Peach ! Ayant quasiment la même couleur, les autres ne s'en sont pas rendus compte !

Sami perdit peu après et Gardevoir l'emporta grâce à l'avantage du nombre.

Papy Bibi : Voici les résultats de cette longue bataille !

1ère : Gardevoir

2ème : Daisy

3ème : Sami

4ème : Peach

5ème: Wendy

6ème: Kirby

7ème : Parakarry

8ème: Samus

9ème : Dame Bouh

10ème : Saladmacdo et Gerbignon

11ème : Boo

12ème : Sofia

13ème : Mario

14ème : Pichu

15ème : Link

16ème: Team

17ème: Luigi

18ème : Yukari

A vous Bowser !

Sur le plateau…

Bowser : Après sept heures de combat, nos concurrents ont enfin terminé cette première épreuve ! Elle a pu leur permettre de découvrir avec qui ils s'entendaient le mieux, le potentiel de tous les participants et se sont surtout bien amusés ! Mais maintenant, l'un d'entre eux va partir… Je laisse la parole à Watt.

Watt : Oui, j'ai en effet une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer… Les concurrents ne pourront pas revenir… La production en a jugé ainsi… Il est vrai que c'est un peu comme un trucage de la compétition… Bref ! A vous de choisir qui va continuer l'aventure !

Retour au château de Peach…

21h30 : Retour au château, les candidats sont exténués. De la nourriture leur est apportée et ils mangent tous en silence. Boidin vient leur expliquer qu'ils n'auront leur points que demain.

22h00 : Tout le monde est endormi, fatigué après cette rude épreuve.


	4. Chapter 4

3h00 : Kirby marche sur la pointe des pieds et prend les points des autres candidats. Il se casse la figure un moment, mais Team ronfle trop fort pour que les autres se réveillent.

Kirby : (Yay ! Je n'ai plus qu'à courir jusqu'à la porte qui doit être déverrouillée et…) NAAAAAAAAAAN ! POURQUOI ! Oups, je crois que j'ai parlé trop fort…

Peach : ! Que se passe t-il Kirby ?

Samus : ! Que se passe t-il Peach ?

Parakarry : ! Que se passe t-il Samus ?

Luigi : ! Que se-

Pichu : VOS GUEULES !

Daisy : Bonjour le réveil… Bon, une dernière fois : qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Kirby : Le stand où on peut acheter de la bouffe est fermé.

Daisy : Seulement ça ? Tu nous as réveillés…pour…ÇA ?

Kirby : Ben oui parce que je comptais utiliser vos points pour m'acheter de la nourriture… Mais si vous l'apprenez, vous allez me les reprendre…

Boo : On compatit… Rends-les nous maintenant. Sinon c'est la torture !

Yukari : Si je pars, je te donnerais mes points !

Team et Luigi : Moi aussi !

Mario : ZZZzzz…

Dame Bouh : Imperturbable ce Mario… Bon, rendormons-nous à moins que vous ne vouliez vous promener ?

Sofia : Il vaut mieux dormir pour pouvoir profiter de notre lendemain. Nous serons plus en forme et nous pourrons peut-être remporter une épreuve, qui sait…

Gerbignon : J'espère que le stand ouvrira rapidement ! Il nous faut vite la nourriture ! Je sais plus pourquoi, mais il nous la faut !

Saladmacdo : C'est un besoin vital !

Gerbignon : Urgent !

Saladmacdo : Pressant !

Gerbignon : Nécessaire !

Parakarry : Troublant !

Tous : BOULET ! Il est où le rapport ?

Parakarry : Tous les mots précédents se terminaient par « –ant », je pensais donc que nous faisions une suite…

Sami : Tu me diras où tu entends un son pareil dans nécessaire parce que sérieusement… Je ne vois pas comment on peut faire… Enfin, tu es peut-être E.T…

Link : Maison !

Tous : -_-

7h00 : Nos candidats se réveillent après une nuit un peu perturbée. Toutes les filles vont se laver dans les douches des garçons et tous les garçons vont se laver dans les douches des garçons. Ils se font expulser par les filles alors qu'ils sont au bon endroit.

Luigi : J'espère que ma relation avec Sofia va continuer malgré ce léger incident…

Pichu : Retourne voir les Champi de l'amour… Au fait, tu es avec elle ?

Luigi : Oui !

Pichu : Vous avez fait des trucs ?

Luigi : Oui, on a parlé de tas de trucs intéressants. En particulier de la pluie et du beau temps, je m'en souviendrais toujours…

**FLASHBACK**

Luigi : Oh, il y a du soleil !

Sofia : C'est merveilleux Luigi !

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Pichu : Ah ouais quand même. J'ai besoin d'en parler avec Boo.

Boo : J'ai entendu. La conclusion que j'en tire est la suivante : ça craint. Un max.

7h10 : Les filles se rendent compte de leur erreur. Elles chargent en direction des douches pour filles et y expulsent les gars.

Daisy : Au fait Link, maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'aurais pas fouillé dans mes effets personnels ? Juste par hasard bien sûr.

Link : Et bien, maintenant que tu le dis, il se peut que j'ai été fouiller dans tes affaires à la recherche de soutien-gorge pour savoir si c'était un bonnet A…

Pour cause d'extrême violence, nous ne diffuserons ni la suite de cette scène, ni d'autres scènes en rapport avec Link durant cette journée. C'est le strict minimum pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes d'entre vous.

Team : Quelle violence ! O_o

Boo : Tu t'y habitueras, ne t'inquiète pas.

7h30 : Les nominés commencent à angoisser… Qui a été sauvé par le public ? Qui va être sauvé par ses compagnons ? Qui partira le premier ? Tant de questions auxquelles ils auront des réponses…

Team : Je ne sais pas si je vais rester, personne ne me connaît vraiment…

Yukari : Non, non et non ! Je veux rester ici ! Personne ne me fera perdre une occasion comme celle-ci !

Luigi : MARIO ! J'AI PEUR !

Mario : Tais-toi abruti !

Link, caché par la poitrine de Daisy : C'est moi le meilleur ! Vous ai-je déjà conté mes épopées guerrières ?

7h45 : On change de lieu pour cause d'effusion de sang dans la salle. Les voici maintenant dans le petit jardin de Peach, Papy Bibi et Boidin arrivent en tenant la lettre contenant le nom de la personne sauvée par le public.

Parakarry : J'amène le pop-corn !

Tous : BOULET !

Dame Bouh : Gardevoir, tu connais déjà le nom de la personne éliminée, non ?

Gardevoir : Non, je ne peux pas le savoir. Il y a une raison simple à tout ceci : Papy Bibi et Boidin eux-mêmes ne connaissent pas le nom de la personne sauvée par le public. Et seules quelques personnes ont réfléchi à propos du candidat qu'ils voudrait voir continuer…

Samus : Trop de blabla, passons aux résultats ! Sinon : BASTON !

Peach : Oh là là Samus ! Tu es une artiste ! Composer ces rimes si rapidement… J'envie vraiment ton talent.

Kirby : J'envie plutôt Gerbignon et Saladmacdo pour ma part.

Wendy : ON S'EN FOUT ! A partir de maintenant, vous ferez ce que je vous dirai de faire, c'est bien compris ?

Sami : Et en quelle occasion ?

Wendy : LE PARI ! Vous l'avez perdu. J'ai été cinquième, et quand on est cinquième, on est dans les huit premiers. Vous comprendre ?

Tous : Merde. On avait oublié avec tout ça.

Papy Bibi, entamant un chant à vous percer les tympans : J'ai envie de chanter ! OOOOOH OOOOH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

Boidin : Continuez Papy bibi, j'adore le son de votre voix !

Papy Bibi : C'est vrai ? Je…je peux ?

Tous : NON !

Papy Bibi : Je suis outré ! Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs !

Boidin : Bon, nous allons passer à l'annonce du candidat sauvé. Yukari, approche.

Yukari : (Yes ! Je le savais !)

Boidin : Tu es…

…

…

…

…

…PAS SAUVEE ! HAHAHA ! C'est Team qui a échappé à mon courroux !

Team : C'était chaud. Je voulais remer-

Boidin : TA GUEULE ! Tu as vu comment tu m'as traitée dans ton film ?

Team : (Jouons la carte de l'ignorance…) Quel film ?

Boidin : SUPER SMASH BROS : LE FILM ! Je sais que c'était toi le Yoshi qui s'appelait Team. Tu portes toujours des gants blancs !

Team : Héhé… C'était peut être pas moi…? Si…?

Boidin : ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE !

Team enclencha la vitesse maximale pour semer Boidin, mais c'était un adversaire coriace. Pendant ce temps, les autres votaient pour le candidat qu'ils voulaient garder au château. Papy comptabilisa les votes et avertit les challengeurs du verdict.

Papy Bibi : A dix voix contre cinq…Luigi continue ! Désolé Yukari, vous allez devoir attendre chez vous en attendant qu'une autre personne soit nominée…

Yukari : . . .

Elle partit sans dire un mot.

11h48 : Le retour de la momie. Les débiles prennent peur tandis que les sensés se moquent d'une certaine personne. Peach ne comprend pas.

Peach : C'est quoi cette chose entourée par du papier toilettes ?

Boo : Le monstre de la cuvette…

Peach : C'est vrai ? C'est ça l'odeur qui plane aux alentours ?

Pichu : Non, ça c'est Boidin.

Les intelligents : JOLI Pichu ! C'est lancé au bon moment !

Peach : En effet. Parakarry, va chercher la balle !

Les intelligents : ?

Peach : Vous avez lancé quelque chose, non ? Alors j'envoie mon pokémon rattraper cette chose.

Dame Bouh : Ma pauvre Peach… Quand évolueras-tu ?

Peach : Quand j'atteindrai le niveau 36 ! ^^

Dame Bouh : . . . Tu comprends quand on te parle ?

Samus : Non, mais vous avez fini de la harceler de questions super compliquées ?

12h00 : Kirby attends impatiemment devant la chambre de Peach. Le stand va bientôt ouvrir, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense…

Kirby : Ça fait deux heures que j'attends !

Il attendit encore cinq minutes et vit Saladmacdo en compagnie de Gerbignon. Ils venaient ici pour les mêmes raisons que Kirby.

Saladmacdo : Nous sommes à l'heure !

Gerbignon : Oui, l'écriteau indiquait l'heure à laquelle le stand ouvrait.

Kirby : X_X

12h20 : Ils mangent du riz aux pâtes. Tous trouvent ce met délicieux.

12h40 : Team a une annonce à leur faire. C'est un message que Boidin lui a donné. Tout le monde part pour le tableau : « Bataille de Bob-bombe », et l'animal vert les suit à contre-cœur.

Team : Épreuve de confort à quatorze heures ! Je me demande bien ce qu'on va gagner…

Gardevoir : Mes pensées sont brouillées… Mais si j'ai bien compris, le gagnant aura dix points supplémentaires.

Parakarry : Je vous les laisse ! Les tortues n'aiment pas trop se prendre dix coups de poings dans la figure.

Tous : BOULET !

Nos amis attendirent Boidin pour l'épreuve de confort. Pendant ce laps de temps, Wendy leur fit subir les pires sévices imaginables.

Wendy : J'ai chaud, ventilez-moi !

Pichu : Et puis quoi encore ?

Wendy : Vous auriez déjà oublié les termes du contrat ?

. . .

Wendy : Je veux un champi-miel avec 12% de matières grasses. Amenez-moi ça tout de suite !

Peach : Désolée, mais dans l'enceinte du château, il n'y a que du 0%…

Wendy : Va me chercher du jus de cactus, esclave !

Samus : BASTON !

. . .

Wendy : Donne-moi tes points Kirby.

Kirby : Jamais !

Wendy : C'est ça où tu nous sers de piñata…

Kirby : Je choisis la numéro deux !

On attacha Kirby par les pieds et Wendy le frappa sauvagement.

. . .

Wendy : De l'eau fraîche !

Sofia murmura une incantation et lui envoya un déluge de bulles.

Sofia : C'est assez frais à ton goût ?

. . .

Wendy : Je veux que vous me laissiez remporter la prochaine épreuve !

Mario : LA FERME !

Parakarry : On accepte ! ^^

Les autres : Parle pour toi...

14h00 : Boidin arrive enfin, tous sauf Wendy étaient impatients. En effet, ils voulaient échapper à la menace Wendy qui pesait sur leurs épaules…

Boidin : Je vous explique l'épreuve. Vous voyez cette île flottante ?

Parakarry : Ça tombe bien, j'ai ramené de la crème anglaise !

Tous : BOULET !

Boidin : Hem… Parakarry ne fera pas cette épreuve pour cause d'insubordination.

Parakarry : Géant ! Génial ! Cool ! Super ! Méga top ! La classe !

Sami : As-tu seulement compris ? C'est pas vraiment le genre de réponse qu'un personne normale dirait…

Link, caché par toute la largeur de Boidin : Il n'est pas normal ! Hahaha !

Dame Bouh : Trop drôle. Bon, l'épreuve ! Plus vite dans les explications Boidin !

Boidin : Grrr… Il y a trois échelles. Vous devez monter le plus rapidement possible pour atteindre l'île. Il y aura divers objets à votre disposition. Si vous tombez, vous pourrez toujours tenter de remonter. J'oubliais ! Une fois que vous êtes arrivés en haut, coupez l'échelle qui vous a permis d'atteindre le morceau de terre volante.

Tous les candidats se ruèrent sur les échelles, excepté Luigi qui était tétanisé par la peur. Sur l'échelle numéro une, on pouvait voir Daisy monter en toute tranquillité tandis que sur la deux et la trois, on assistait à une joyeuse fête remplie de coup de poings et de coups de pieds. Daisy atteignit rapidement l'île et coupa l'échelle qui tomba sur la tête du pauvre Link qui venait de chuter de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut.

Link, enseveli sous l'échelle : J'en ai MARRE ! C'est toujours moi le souffre douleur ! J'aimerais que l'on me porte plus d'attention !

Sa seule réponse fut un claquement de doigts de la part de Wendy qui mit feu à sa tunique. Une échelle brûla soudainement, il s'agissait de la numéro deux. Saladmacdo s'accrocha à Gerbignon qui exécuta l'attaque « fouet liane » qui porta les deux pokémon sur l'île. La dernière échelle céda sous le poids de ses occupants et ils s'éclatèrent tous contre le sol. Tous sauf un : Pichu avait sauté au dernier moment et allait atterrir sur l'île quand un mystérieux bloc téléport échangea sa place avec celle de Samus.

Boidin : FIN ! Daisy reçoit dix points, Saladmacdo et Gerbignon en reçoivent cinq et Samus en gagne deux. Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations !

16h32 : Team est introuvable, tous les concurrents le cherchent et le retrouvent sous une forme. Luigi se cache derrière Link qui est lui-même masqué par Peach.

Pichu : Ah, c'est très grave apparemment… Te voilà devenu un Squelerex maintenant…

Team : Ouais, c'est horrible en plus.

Sami : Je ne te le fais pas dire… Bref, oublions cet incident.

Parakarry : Tout restera gravé dans ma mémoire ! Parce que je suis le plus grand boulet du monde !

Tous : BOULET !

Kirby : Allons dépenser nos points !

Saladmacdo : Bonne idée, laisse-moi t'accompagner.

Wendy : Je viens aussi, portez-moi.

Boo : Elle a l'air de peser son poids, je n'aimerais pas être à la place des autres…

Daisy : J'ai bien envie de la remettre à sa place… Quelques baffes et elle retrouvera son calme… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pichu : On va dire que Link n'a pas l'air si bien que ça… Alors il faudrait peut-être remettre à plus tard la correction…

Link : Je vais vous raconter mon combat triomphant contre Ganondorf !

Pichu : Après mûre réflexion, tu peux mettre ta correction à exécution…

18h47 : Peach et Samus retournent au château, elles voient alors un objet particulier qui attire leur attention.

Peach : On dirait un tableau…

Samus : Il n'est pas vert, alors les craies ne servent à rien…

Peach : Regarde, il y a marqué : « nombre de points »… Ça veut dire quoi ?

Samus : Ce sont sûrement les points que l'on accumule sur la carte « Auchampi ».

Mario : Mais non ! Ce sont nos points ! Quand on gagne des épreuves et tout !

Sofia : Voyons voir…

Boo : 15

Daisy : 34

Dame Bouh : 17

Gardevoir : 25

Gerbignon et Saladmacdo : 21

Kirby : 28

Link : 11

Luigi : 9

Mario : 13

Parakarry : 19

Peach : 22

Pichu : 12

Sami : 23

Samus : 20

Sofia : 14

Team : 10

Wendy : 21

Yukari : 0

19h32: Perry saoule nos candidats avec ses blagues pourries. Mario a mis des boules quiès pour qu'elle lui foute la paix (même s'il adore les blagues de notre ombrelle préférée).

Perry : Portez Nana quand vous faites Popo !

Peach : C'est étrange, mais…

Dame Bouh : …tu n'as rien compris. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le contraire qui aurait été étrange… Et il n'y a rien de marrant.

Link, contrefaisant la voix de Daisy : Daisyhihihi !

Tous : Oo

Daisy : Pourquoi vous me regardez tous bizarrement ?

Team : Pour rien, vraiment…

20h00 : Ils mangent.

Peach : Je mange.

Samus : Tu manges.

Kirby : Il mange.

Luigi : Nous mangeons.

Link : Vous mangez.

Parakarry : Ils mangeâtèrerâmes !

Tous : BOULET !

Boo : -_-

21h11 : Tout le monde s'endort en comptant ses petits points. Certains ont plus de mal que d'autres…

Peach : C'est combien après trente millions ? Deux ou trois ?

Sami : Trente millions un.

. . .

Luigi : Marioooo… Je fais comment pour compter après le neuvième ?

Mario : Ben tu continues en faisant : dix, onze, douze…

Luigi : Je peux pas. Je possède seulement neuf points.

Mario : Improvise et danse la salsa.

. . .

Parakarry : Si je multiplie un que je remultiplie par un, que je divise ce résultat par un et que je lui additionne zéro, ça fait combien ?

Gardevoir : Un.


	5. Chapter 5

2h44 : Parakarry s'égare dans le château, il crie au secours, mais les autres dorment à poings fermés. Il décide alors de prendre un micro et de crier dedans comme un malade.

Parakarry : HELP !

A l'autre bout du château, quelques personnes se réveillèrent et décidèrent de mener une terrible chasse à la tortue.

Daisy : Ça ne va pas recommencer comme les autres fois… JE VEUX DORMIR !

Link : Non, mais la ferme là ! Nous aussi nous voudrions bien dormir ! Mais toi tu te ramènes et tu hurles, dans quel but ? Pour nous gonfler ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te foutre une raclée…

Mario : Héhé Link… ^^'

Link : QUOI ?

Mario : On voit que tu n'es pas réveillé... Bon, désolé, mais j'ai un truc à faire tout à coup !

Les treize autres : Moi aussi ! Bonne chance !

Et ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes…

Link : Voyons à qui je vais infliger une correction… Huh ? DAISY ? NON ! Aie pitié de moi ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! TOUT !

Daisy, le regardant férocement : Vraiment ? Dans ce cas… Ne bouge plus, ça sera plus facile de te viser comme ça…

Link : !

3h56 : Link fait trop de bruit pour que les autres concurrents puissent dormir. Ils décident de partir pour le monde « Bataille de Bobo-Bombe ».

Sofia : Nous auront peut-être un peu de paix et de tranquillité là-bas…

Gardevoir : Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Désolée, je ne viens pas avec vous.

Boo : Dans ce cas, je ne viens pas non plus…

Dame Bouh : De même pour moi.

Wendy : Allons-y ! Qui m'aime me suive !

Ils reculèrent tous et partirent avec les deux Boo et Gardevoir. Wendy alla toute seule dans le tableau.

Wendy : (Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir…)

4h30 : Le calme revient dans le château. Tout le monde essaie de dormir mais n'y parvient pas. Pichu décide alors de tenir une réunion pour savoir comment ils pourraient virer Wendy.

Pichu : Le mieux serait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour la ralentir lors de la prochaine épreuve. Aucun de nous ne l'aime ici, je suppose qu'il en est de même pour le public…

Gerbignon : Je peux toujours lui composer une de mes créations si elle perd !

Saladmacdo : Le mieux serait encore de lui éclater dans la tronche !

Gerbignon : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Saladmacdo : MOUARF MOUARF MOUARF MOUARF !

Gerbignon : On pourrait aussi lui envoyer du citron dans les yeux !

Saladmacdo : Ou l'obliger à éplucher des oignons !

Gerbignon : MOUARF MOUARF MOUARF MOUARF !

Saladmacdo : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Sami : Vous êtes drôlement intéressés par ce sujet vous deux…

Les deux : On veut tester nos attaques pour le prochain Smash Bros ! ^^

Sami : Ah… Je comprends mieux maintenant…

Dame Bouh : Reste maintenant à savoir qui serait assez con pour risquer sa place…

Samus : BASTON ! Samus est partante ! Dès qu'on prononce les mots « con » ou « conne », je me sens concernée comme pas possible !

Luigi : Tu es courageuse Samus, je t'envie !

Samus : Je ne suis pas courageuse, mais conne ! C'est différent !

Pichu : Je vois, il ne suffit plus qu'à avertir Daisy et Link de ce que nous avons décidé. Qui s'en charge ?

Gros blanc.

Pichu : Je vais reformuler ma question : Quelqu'un serait-il assez con pour avertir Daisy et Link de ce que nous avons décidé ?

Samus, pleine d'entrain : MOI !

Pichu : Parfait…

Boo : Laisse-moi vérifier un truc d'abord. Samus, tu as réellement compris ?

Samus : Non.

7h12 : Boidin et Papy Bibi vont à la rencontre de nos joyeux candidats qui font tous la tronche. Pour leur remonter le moral, Papy Bibi leur annonce…

Papy Bibi : …la prochaine épreuve ! Eh oui ! Celle-ci se déroulera dans le tableau : « Forteresse de Whomp ». Les objets sont autorisés ! Ça veut dire que vous pouvez vous ruer à la boutique pour faire vos achats.

Boidin : Ce sera une course. Mais les plus rapides d'entre vous ne seront pas très avantagés à cause des obstacles qui se dresseront devant eux et les ralentiront. Les personnes qui planent seront tout de même avantagées…

Kirby et Peach : Qui plane ici ?

Les autres : Vous ! T_T

Boidin : SILENCE OU VOUS GOÛTEREZ A MON FOUET !

Papy Bibi : Vous êtes heureux ?

Tous : . . .

7h27 : Les participants courent tous vers le magasin où les attendent leurs objets. D'un accord commun, ils décident de ne pas prévenir Wendy.

Parakarry : Mais je suis hors du commun, il faut donc que j'aille la prévenir.

Link : Si j'étais toi, je ne le ferai pas… Regarde un peu ce qui m'est arrivé.

Parakarry : . . .

Cinq minutes plus tard.

Parakarry : Oh, c'est toi Link ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Il faut dire que tu as changé en quelques heures… ^^

7h30 : La Bootique ouvre. Les objets à acheter sont répertoriés sur une liste.

Bootique : Diantre ! Serait-ce mes anciens colocataires de l'île ? Vous me voyez heureuse de pouvoir vous retrouver en ces lieux !

Samus : Traduction ?

Dame Bouh : Elle est contente de nous revoir.

Luigi : Bootique est toujours aussi spéciale on dirait…

Sofia : Hahaha !

Team : Pourquoi tu ris ?

Sofia : L'humour de Luigi me fait très souvent rire !

Team : Okaaaay…

Bootique : Fichtre, vous me semblez être en forme ! Bien, j'expose donc la galerie. Voici nos objets !

Champignon : Fait grandir pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce laps de temps, vous pouvez dégager vos adversaires ou les écraser. 5 points.

Banane : Fait glisser la personne qui marche dessus. Permet de ridiculiser ses adversaires en plus de les ralentir. 1points.

Anneau (Ring) : Cet objet permet d'acquérir une vitesse de pointe inouïe. Néanmoins, son utilisation peut s'avérer dangereuse… 8points.

Carapace verte : Peut servir de projectile. Assez rapide. 3points.

Carapace rouge : Missile autoguidé. Assez rapide. 6points.

Carapace bleue ailée : Missile autoguidé qui explose la personne en première position. 10 points.

Carapace bleue : Missile autoguidé qui frappe les joueurs se trouvant sur sa trajectoire jusqu'au premier. 15points.

Boo : Permet de voler un objet à un adversaire et d'être invisible et intangible. 10points.

Podoboo : Dresse une barrière de flamme derrière l'utilisateur. 15points.

Pokéball : Permet d'enfermer la personne qu'elle touche à l'intérieur. 7points.

Bazooka : Arme de destruction. Le bazooka peut servir plusieurs fois. 30points.

Zero Suit : Combinaison de Samus, elle permet d'avoir un nouveau look. Un fouet plasma ainsi qu'un GPS et un mini-ordinateur portable sont présents. Usage illimité. 50points.

Triforce de la sagesse : Cet objet vous permet de vous métamorphoser. Usage illimité. 75points.

Triforce de la force : Cet objet vous permet de contrôler les flammes. Usage illimité. 75points.

Triforce du courage : Cet objet vous permet de vous téléporter. Usage illimité. 75points.

Etoile Warp : Véhicule de transport pouvant voler. Usage illimité. 115points.

Soleil d'or : Permet d'acquérir une puissante psynergie. Usage illimité. 150 points.

Dictionnaire : Permet d'enrichir son vocabulaire. Usage illimité. 1point.

Pouvoir spécial : Unique. Dépend de la personne. Usage illimité. 100points.

Matelas : Permet de passer une bonne nuit. Usage illimité. 60points.

Nourriture : 1point.

Etoile : Permet d'éviter la nomination. 100points.

Tuyau Warp : Permet d'échanger sa place avec celle de l'adversaire. 20points.

Autographe : Il vient de moi ! Usage illimité. 10points.

Bootique : Je ne possède que ces artefacts… Il se pourrait que plusieurs autres articles viennent à leur tour combler mes étagères. Choisissez !

11h20 : Wendy revient au château et rencontre Parakarry. Elle lui soutire quelques informations en l'échange de point et va s'acheter quelque chose dans la boutique.

12h20 : Saladmacdo et Gerbignon préparent encore le repas. Ils établissent un règlement qu'ils mettront en application le lendemain.

Gerbignon : Nous en avons assez d'acheter la nourriture de tout le monde avec nos points, vous allez donc nous apporter vos ingrédients et nous préparerons le repas.

Saladmacdo : En sachant que le dernier gagne un point lors des épreuves, il nous paraît normal de vous faire payer à partir de maintenant. Vous en avez profité quelques jours après tout.

Wendy : Vous oubliez que vous devez me servir…

Luigi : Qui te dit que tu seras encore là demain ?

Sofia : Si elle part, c'est demain matin. ^^

Luigi : Je t'en prie, ne joue pas sur les mots… Du moment qu'elle dégage, c'est super !

Sofia : Oh oui, tu as raison Luigi !

Parakarry : Faites vos cochonneries ailleurs !

Tous : BOULET !

13h01 : Un conseil se tient pour déterminer la stratégie à adopter contre Wendy. Pendant ce temps, Peach se maquille, Dame Bouh se joint à elle et Team tente une approche risquée de Wendy.

Sami : Nous savons tous que Wendy n'a pas d'objet. Elle ne pourra donc pas espérer nous rattraper si elle est trop en retard. Si elle parvient par un quelconque miracle à nous semer, ce qui est fort improbable, nous avons ici Mario, Luigi et Peach qui connaissent ce monde. Ils pourront donc nous dire comment virer Wendy si elle prend trop d'avance !

Mario : Ta petite démonstration fonctionne, mais vous ne pouvez compter que sur moi. Luigi et Peach ne connaissent pas parfaitement ce niveau.

Kirby : Au pire, je la bouffe et on est tranquille…

Link : Si c'était moi, ça aurait pu se faire, tant je suis beau, fort et splendide, mais elle…

Daisy : Ouais, totalement d'accord avec Link, j'ai pas trop envie que tu crèves…

. . .

Peach : Que c'est bon d'être belle !

Dame Bouh : Tu as parfaitement raison ! Mais je voulais savoir quelque chose… A part te maquiller et te faire belle, tu sais faire autre chose ?

Peach : Alors là… Je pense pas !

Dame Bouh : C'est exactement ce que je pensais… Merci de ta coopération.

. . .

Team : Salut Wendy, ça va ?

Wendy : Masse-moi les pieds et ça ira mieux.

Team : Et en quelle occasion ?

Wendy : Le pari.

Team : (J'aurais dû fermer ma gueule pour une fois…)

14h05 : Tous les participants sont réunis dans la salle où le tableau représentant une tour est présent. Papy Bibi et Boidin sont eux aussi présents.

Papy Bibi : Vous savez en quoi consiste l'épreuve, donc nous pouvons y aller. Des questions ?

Mario : Tous les coups sont permis, n'est-ce pas ?

Papy Bibi : En effet.

Mario : Très bien alors.

Nos amis rentrèrent dans le tableau et virent une ligne qui semblait être celle de départ. Papy Bibi arriva à son tour et donna le départ avec son sifflet. Mario sauta sur l'arbre le plus proche et un hibou en sortit. Il s'agrippa ensuite aux pattes de l'animal et s'envola avec lui. Il arriva donc près de la haute tour en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Wendy donna des coups d'épaule aux autres participants pour se frayer un chemin, mais c'était sans compter Samus qui s'arrangeait toujours pour la faire tomber. Luigi et Sofia s'entraidaient pour escalader les murs et s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

Luigi : Avec un peu de chance, nous ne perdrons pas cette fois !

Sofia : Oui, et pour ralentir les autres, gelons un peu l'eau que voilà…

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Gardevoir qui passait par là se mit alors à glisser et se prit un mur en pleine poire. Pichu se trouvait en cinquième position, sa place était confortable, mais il décida de viser plus haut en visant la personne devant lui avec une de ses carapaces rouges. Daisy se la prit de plein fouet et tomba du niveau, direction case départ…

Daisy : Si je tiens ce «********************************************** », je lui fait bouffer un pot de moutarde !

Pichu : (Gloups.)

Les plus rapides avaient déjà atteint le deuxième obstacle tandis que les plus lents en étaient encore au premier. Voyons voir ce dernier groupe. Composé de Samus, Daisy et Wendy ainsi que de Saladmacdo, Gerbignon et Link, il devait traverser des plate-formes qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient selon leur gré. Les chutes furent nombreuses, mais ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à atteindre le bout de cette épreuve. De l'autre côté, Twhomp posait des questions et les concurrents devaient y répondre.

Twhomp : Peach ! Combien font deux plus deux ?

Peach : J'en sais rien !

Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, la princesse contourna le gros obstacle en planant et passa facilement l'épreuve numéro deux. Boo et Dame Bouh traversaient des solides en tout genre pour parvenir plus rapidement au sommet de la tour, et Link contait ses aventures à Team, qui, n'en pouvant plus, l'envoya valser à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

Link : Merci Team ! Grâce à toi, je suis bien plus en avance !

Gardevoir rencontra Saladmacdo et Gerbignon qui lui lancèrent une pokéball en pleine face. Cette dernière fut prise au piège et les deux amis avancèrent très rapidement. Kirby était face à Twhomp, ne sachant quoi répondre et ayant le cerveau d'un poisson rouge, la boule rose montra l'autographe de Bootique au cube bleu. Surpris, Twhomp le laissa passer.

Papy Bibi : Voyons voir qui sont les participants en tête !

Boidin : Il semblerait que Mario ait pris une formidable avance sur ses concurrents, tandis que Wendy ne semble pas progresser dans la course…

1er : Mario

2ème : Sofia

3ème: Luigi

4ème: Pichu

5ème : Boo

6ème : Parakarry

7ème : Dame Bouh

8ème : Peach

9ème : Saladmacdo&Gerbignon

10ème: Link

11ème: Kirby

12ème: Team

13ème: Sami

14ème: Daisy

15ème : Samus

16ème : Wendy

17ème : Gardevoir

Papy Bibi : Quelle malchance pour Gardevoir ! Après avoir été enfermée dans une pokéball, elle s'est fait virer du terrain ! La voici donc dernière !

Boidin : Que font les filles aujourd'hui ? Les cinq derniers sont en fait des dernières !

Sami engageait le combat contre un Whomp, mais celui-ci, solide comme une pierre n'avait aucune égratignure. Elle décida donc de le contourner pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. Gardevoir, très énervée, utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour amener à la confusion ses adversaires, elle remonta ainsi quelques places. Mario faisait une sieste, il avait réussi cette épreuve en quelques secondes. Mais sa sieste fut troublé par un jet d'eau qui le percuta de plein fouet : Sofia était arrivée avec Luigi. Pichu montait les marches tranquillement, il était parvenue à la dernière, mais le couple qui le précédait, avait laissé des bananes. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et le petit pokémon se crasha en bas de la tour, perdant quelques places. Boo et Dame Bouh se firent doubler à la dernière seconde par Parakarry qui avait sorti un truc boulesque comme à son habitude…

Parakarry : « Boolet » s'écrit avec deux « o » ?

Les deux : BOULET ! Tu ne l'as pas suffisamment vu ?

Les derniers étaient au coude à coude, et tous étaient proches de l'arrivée. Le suspense était à son apogée.

. . .

Papy Bibi : Et c'est ainsi que s'achève la rencontre !

Boidin : Oublie pokémon stadium.

Papy Bibi : Euh, oui. Ils ont enfin terminé ! Interrogeons Mario sur ce qu'il a pensé de cette épreuve.

Mario : Ennuyant et facile.

Papy Bibi : Bien ! Passons maintenant aux résultats !

1er : Mario

2ème : Sofia

3ème: Luigi

4ème: Parakarry

5ème : Boo

6ème : Dame Bouh

7ème : Peach

8ème : Kirby

9ème: Pichu

10ème: Team

11ème: Link

12ème: Gerbignon et Saladmacdo (se sont fait écraser par des Whomp)

13ème : Gardevoir

14ème : Sami

15ème : Samus

16ème : Wendy

17ème : Daisy

Papy Bibi : Je laisse maintenant la parole à Bowser !

Boidin : A MOI LA PAROLE ! LA LOI C'EST MOÂ !

Bowser : La ferme stupide animatrice !

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAIN !

Yoshi : Boidin c'est un gros boudin ! Yoshihihihi !

Watt : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Yoshi : HONHI !

Bowser : Mais…ARRÊTEZ-LE ! Il bouffe nos caméras !

Watt : Plus vite ! On est en direct ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Bowser : DEBILE DE DINO !

Yoshi : Justement, j'avais une question ! Tu es une tortue, un dragon, ou un dinosaure ?

Bowser : Les trois… MAIS DEGAGE !

. . . Communication coupée . . .

Boidin : MOUHAHAHA !

Papy Bibi : Silence ! C'est quoi ce bazar ?

Samus : C'est la FIGHT !

17h45 : Une heure après, les participants ne sont toujours pas calmés.

17h45min01seconde : Une heure et une seconde après, les participants sont enfin calmés.

Papy Bibi : Je repasse donc la parole à Bowser, et au moindre bruit, je me mets à chanter !

Dans les studios…

Bowser : . . . ! ! ?. . . ? . . . ? !

Watt : . . . ! … ? !… .

Retour au château…

Papy Bibi : Pourquoi ne parlent-ils pas ?

Gardevoir : Ils doivent avoir peur que vous chantiez.

Papy Bibi : Bowser, c'était seulement pour les débiles présents au château, pas pour vous !

Re-dans les studios…

Bowser : Bien. Qui de Samus, Daisy ou Wendy va partir ? Revenons un peu sur leur parcours.

Watt : Samus est une chasseuse de prime blonde. J'insiste sur le fait qu'elle soit blonde, car elle est vraiment bête. Elle a aujourd'hui été nominée pour sauver ses amis de Wendy, une vraie bitc…euh…méchante fille !

Bowser : Wendy est ma seule fille. C'est la plus intelligente de tout le château, elle est gentille, innocente, ravissante et plein d'autres choses encore. Tout le monde se ligue contre elle au château, elle qui a toute les qualités qu'un individu voudrait avoir… (En fait, c'est une grosse pétasse, mais bon… Plus longtemps elle reste là-bas, mieux c'est pour moi !)

Watt : Et enfin, Daisy, la meneuse, ou plutôt la warrior du château. Elle n'hésite pas à utiliser la manière forte pour se faire comprendre.

Bowser : Pour finir, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez voter pour les personnes qui selon vous, sont les meilleures et méritent de gagner des points supplémentaires.

Watt : Personnellement, je pense que Boo mérite plus que tous les points bonus… N'oubliez pas de voter !

18h30 : Dame Bouh et Sami veulent jouer aux échecs, elles utilisent les participants comme des pions et se servent du sol pour reproduire les cases de l'échiquier. Pichu fait l'arbitre.

Dame Bouh : Parakarry, avance d'une case en diagonale.

Sami : Team, avance de deux et de un vers la gauche.

Dame Bouh : Peach, déplace toi en diagonale de cinq cases.

Sami : Daisy, recule-toi d'une case.

19h22 : Sami remporte la victoire. Certaines personnes s'ennuient, elles décident donc de faire une petite excursion dans un des deux tableaux.

Peach : Nous allons partir à l'aventure dans ce gigantesque monde !

Samus : Gigantesque… Pas tant que ça…

Peach : Oui, bon… On s'en fout après tout. Alors… Qui veut partir à l'aventure ?

Samus : Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Je pourrais peut-être buter quelques Métroïd !

Peach : Mais nous n'avons que des Goomba au Royaume Champignon…

Samus : Pas grave, on improvisera.

Kirby : On fera quoi là-bas ?

Peach : Des tas de trucs !

Kirby : Comme quoi ?

Peach : J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ça…

Kirby : Ça me convient !

Parakarry : Je viens avec vous ! Parce que les Bob-bombes ont besoin de boulet canon pour faire la guerre !

Tous : BOULET !

20h00 : Certaines personnes partent se coucher, d'autres vont aux toilettes, bref, rien de palpitant. A noter que le groupe de quatre n'est pas encore parti.


	6. Chapter 6

6h00 : Une longue plainte s'élève jusqu'au ciel, on peut l'entendre dans le château. Ce cri atteint les oreilles de nos candidats qui se réveillent peu contents.

Dame Bouh : Qui est le malotru qui ose réveiller une Boo de ma qualité ?

Peach : Ouais, nous ne sommes pas de basse qualité ! Les princesses doivent être bien traitées !

Daisy : Chut, il faut voir qui hurle comme ça…

Yoshi : !

Mario : Yoshi ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Boo : Il doit être déçu d'avoir dégagé aussi tôt… Si je me souviens bien, il est quand même arrivé en finale la dernière fois…

Wendy : S'il rentre, je le lapide ! Puis je le torture, et enfin, je le brûle !

Sami : Tous sur Wendy !

Tous : OUAIS !

Nos amis jouèrent ensuite au foot avec Wendy, puis, lassés, ils la jetèrent dans les chiottes.

Luigi : Maman… J'ai peur ! Si elle revient… MARIOOO !

Mario : Quoi encore, crétin de frère !

Luigi : J'ai peur Mario !

Mario : Mais tu as tout le temps peur !

Luigi : Oui, mais là j'ai vraiment peur !

Mario : Mais tu as tout le temps vraiment peur !

Luigi : Oui, mais là j'ai vraiment très tr-

Mario : Ferme-la.

Sofia : Tu n'es pas très gentil avec ton frère Mario… Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle être solidaire…

Mario : Oh, toi la sainte, m'énerve pas non plus !

Un peu plus loin, en spectateurs…

Peach : Maintenant, que va t-il se passer ?

Kirby : Ils vont se faire une petite bouffe… Sans moi…

Samus : Ne sois pas triste… On se fera une bouffe sans eux, comme ça nous serons quittes !

Kirby : Tu as de la suite dans les idées !

Samus : Il y en a là-dedans, tu sais.

Boo : Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

Perry : Lorsque l'on est sourd, on n'entend rien ! Perryhihihi !

Dame Bouh : La revoilà avec ses blagues vaseuses… (Oh mon dieu, je suis une génisse ! Euh non, plutôt un génie, ça sera mieux.) Perry ! Wendy aurait besoin que tu lui racontes quelques unes de tes merveilleuses histoires ! Elle est coincée dans les W.C, elle t'entendra à l'infini et sera sûrement très heureuse…

Perry : Je cours, ou plutôt… J'y saute ! Perryhihihi !

7h01 : Le tableau des points est remis à jour. Tous se précipitent pour voir combien de points il leur reste.

Link : Mes pauvres yeux ne supportent pas les couleurs de ce tableau ! Malgré les péripéties que nous avons dû traverser, jamais mes beaux yeux azurs n'ont été autant touchés…

Sami : Epargne-nous tes aventures minables. Je me demande quand même qui a fait preuve d'autant de mauvais goût…

Gardevoir : Pourriez-vous m'aider à tenir Dame Bouh à l'écart de ce panneau ? Et par la même occasion, empêchez Peach d'y aller aussi.

Peach : Bah moi j'aime bien !

Tous : -_-

Boo : Peach, dans une demie-heure, tu trouveras ça horrible, c'est juste que tu es un peu lente du cerveau…

7h50 : Papy Bibi et Boidin viennent annoncer le nom de la personne qui est sauvée par le public. Qui sera la deuxième personne à partir du château de Peach ? Nous savons juste que c'est une fille…

Papy Bibi, chantant : OOOOH ! Bonjour chers (abrutis) concurrents ayant participé à la deuxième épreuve ! Boidin et moi-même sommes venus vous remettre les résultats des votes du public !

Boidin : C'est Samus qui poursuit l'aventure !

Team : Ouf, ça soulage.

Samus : Non, mais je ne te permets pas ! Tu fais ça dans les toilettes mais pas en public !

Team : Mais, j'ai rien-

Boidin et Samus : TAIS-TOI !

Team : Ah ouais, quand même…

Boidin et Samus : T'ES SOURD ?

Team : NAN !

Boidin et Samus : TRES BIEN !

Papy Bibi : Vous allez maintenant choisir qui de Daisy ou Wendy va continuer à vivre une expérience inoubliable dans ce château !

Saladmacdo : Inoubliable… C'est vite dit !

Papy Bibi : Vous avez dix minutes pour choisir.

8h00 : Les candidats ont fait leur choix, ils vont annoncer le nom de la personne à Papy Bibi.

Link : Pour le bien de ma santé, nous avons décidé de garder Wendy qui n'est pas aussi agressive que Daisy !

Papy Bibi : C'est vrai ?

Link : Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne voudrais perdre ma Daisynounette…

Rire général, Daisy est rouge de honte.

Link : …contre une péta*** comme Wendy !

Wendy : Vous me le paierez ! Vous voyez, il y a un animal qui crie à l'extérieur du château, et bien je vais le réduire en esclavage, puis je le cuisinerai et vous le mangerez sans le savoir…

Parakarry : Bonne chance Yoshi ! Ravi de t'avoir connu !

Tous : BOULET !

Gardevoir : Boidin ! Nous avons quelque chose à vous demander…

Boidin : (Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît ma valeur ! J'aime qu'on me vouvoie.) Oui ?

Gardevoir : Nous voulions vous demander s'il était possible de récupérer Yoshi avec nous ?

Boidin, arborant un sourire sadique : Pourquoi ça ?

Gardevoir, mal à l'aise : Ben Wendy va en faire de la pâtée pour chien sinon… Et il nous empêche de dormir…

Gerbignon : Oui, puis il est sympa Yoshi, ce n'est pas comme s'il prenait beaucoup de place et qu'il faisait beaucoup de bruit !

Dame Bouh : Hum…

**FLASHBACK**

Yoshi : HONHI !

. . .

Boidin : NON ! Je suis Boidin , et j'ai corsé la difficulté de l'épreuve !

Yoshi : Oui !

. . .

Yoshi : Boidin elle pue le boursin !

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Dame Bouh : Mouais, c'est un miracle si elle le reprend…

Boidin : J'aime la franchise de Yoshi ! Il peut donc revenir dans l'aventure !

Yoshi : YOSHI !

Papy Bibi : Quel coup de théâtre ! Yoshi revient désormais dans la compétition ! Cela signifie qu'il y aura deux éliminations prochainement !

Team : Youhou ! C'est super !

Parakarry : Trop cool ! Deux éliminés !

Pichu : Hé les dérangés, calmez-vous un peu... Boidin, y a t-il une épreuve de confort cet après-midi ?

Boidin : Bien entendu, soyez présents dans le tableau « Forteresse de Whomp » à quinze heures. Vous souffrirez comme vous n'avez jamais souffert ! MOUHAHAHA !

Pichu : Encore ce rire…

Daisy : Certaines choses ne changent jamais…

Peach : Comme quoi ?

Daisy : La couleur de tes cheveux par exemple…

Sofia : Bon, allons nous préparer…

Parakarry : Nan, je veux rester sale !

Tous : BOULET !

11h36 : A défaut de Link, c'est Luigi qui raconte ses aventures triomphantes aux personnes qui souhaitent l'écouter.

Boo : Non merci. o

Luigi : Vous allez comprendre ce qu'est la définition du courage ! Lors de la première édition de Champi-Lanta, je proposai à Peach, Mario et Toad de me suivre dans la jungle pour une aventure palpitante…

Peach : Mouais…

**FLASHBACK**

Peach : Mario ! Luigi ! Toad ! Vous venez dans la jungle avec moi ?

Mario : No problem !

Luigi : Du moment que vous me protégez...

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Luigi : Nous découvrîmes alors des ruines antiques, datant de l'époques où toutes les îles de l'archipel Atlanta formaient un continent nommé « Odyssée ». Plein de courage, j'encourageai mes amis à aller de l'avant. Suite à de nombreuses péripéties nous retournâmes au campement avec un goomba en or.

Mario : . . .

**FLASHBACK**

Le groupe de quatre , découvre des ruines…

Mario : Hum… On y va ?

Luigi : Je vous attends ici .

Toad : Tu seras tout seul…

Luigi : Ok , je viens !

. . .

Un tremblement de terre se fit sentir , mais une porte s'ouvrit , Mario , Peach et Toad rentrèrent , mais Luigi fuit vers le campement .

Peach : Où est-il encore passé ?

Toad : Laissons tomber…

Mario **exaspéré par Luigi** : C'est le plus débile de toute la famille !

Toad : Tu peux parler toi !

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Luigi : Mais ce n'est pas tout ! A mon arrivée au campement, mes amis étaient en difficulté face à des monstres hideux, répugnants et repoussants ! Je décidai alors de combattre seul ces milliers d'ennemis et je sortis triomphant de celle longue et rude bataille.

Parakarry : Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu t'étais caché pendant toute la bataille.

Pichu : Hem hem…

**FLASHBACK**

Subitement , des Goomba apparurent , Luigi et Rayman coururent à l'opposé , tandis que Dame Bouh fit le ménage avec son éventail . Puis , toutes sortes de monstres vinrent , Goomba , Koopa , Masskass , Boo et Boidin . Daisy et Samus passèrent à l'offensive , leur agilité leur permettait d'éviter les coups , Boo effraya quelques monstres , mais ils fut frappé par Boidin , frappée par Sonic.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Sofia, éperdue d'admiration : Ah, c'est donc ça ! Tu fais semblant d'avoir peur, mais en fait tu n'as jamais eu peur ! Quelle modestie…

12h33 : Tous mangent excepté Yoshi qui n'a pas de points, et qui ne peut donc pas payer les impôts à Saladmacdo et Gerbignon.

Yoshi : Ben je fais comment moi ?

Perry : Tu fais et tu ne marches pas dedans ! Perryhihihi !

Yoshi : Yoshihihihi !

Saladmacdo : Demande à quelqu'un de t'avancer un point…

Gerbignon : A nous par exemple ! Mais les intérêts sont de trois cent pourcentages… ^^

Yoshi : Ça marche !

Dame Bouh : Il n'a même pas capté l'arnaque… Quel débile…

Sami : Il y avait une arnaque ?

Dame Bouh : Si les intérêts sont de 300%, cela veut dire que Yoshi devra leur rembourser trois fois la somme qu'il a emprunté…

14h12 : Les candidats se préparent psychologiquement : Peach remet son mascara, Yoshi discute fines herbes avec Gerbignon, Link montre sa musculature très développée à Gardevoir qui n'en a rien à foutre, Kirby bouffe la nourriture qu'il a acheté au préalable et Samus a une poussée d'intelligence et en fait part aux autres.

14h38 : L'intelligence de Samus revient à la normale. Gerbignon se rend compte du quiproquo qu'il existait entre les fines herbes dont il parlait et les fines herbes dont parlait Yoshi. Des règlements de compte musclés s'en suivent, puis plus rien. C'est le vide.

Parakarry : Mais c'est quoi le vide ?

Suite à l'intelligente question de Parakarry, la production nous expliquera à toutes et à tous ce qu'est le vide, de quoi il est constitué, ainsi que d'autres choses palpitantes sur le sujet.

Tous : MEGA BOULET !

15h00 : Début de l'épreuve de confort, Boidin explique les règles. Personne n'écoute excepté Team qui doit faire bonne image.

Team : Très intéressant tout ça…

Boidin : (Je ne tolère pas que l'on utilise l'ironie pour se moquer de moi) Trois D.M de français à me rendre pour la fin de l'émission !

Team : Argh.

Boidin : Vous devez récupérer une pièce rouge, en sachant qu'il y en a huit, je vous laisse deviner combien de personne auront des points bonus.

Parakarry : Je donne ma langue à Yoshi.

Sofia : Tu ne penses pas que tu serais embêté sans ta langue ? Tu ne pourrais plus nous sortir de propos que tiennent les boulets, tu sais.

Parakarry : Dans ce cas-là, je veux un bout de langue de Yoshi pour continuer à tenir des conversations débiles !

Boidin : L'épreuve commence… Maintenant !

Tout le monde joua des coudes pour atteindre une pièce rouge. Mario connaissant parfaitement leur emplacement décida de partir vers un Twhomp, puis de l'escalader, puis enfin d'attraper la pièce voulue. Tout ne se passa pas exactement selon son plan et c'est Peach qui rafla la pièce sous son nez.

Mario : Bon, c'est pas grave, je sais où sont les autres.

Luigi avait trouvé une pièce lui aussi et la donna à Sofia.

Sofia : Oh Luigi, tu es merveilleux !

Luigi : Je sais, je sais…

Sofia : Oh Luigi, tu es modeste !

Luigi : En effet, la modestie est une de mes nombreuses qualités.

Une autre de ces pièces jaunes se trouvait sur une pente abrupte, Gardevoir essayait de l'atteindre, mais n'y arrivait pas. Au moment où elle se préparait à l'attraper, Boo tomba et la récupéra malgré lui. A un autre endroit, au même moment, Parakarry essayait de repérer les pièces en volant. Un peu fatigué, il arrêta de battre des ailes et commença alors une chute libre qui lui permit d'atteindre une pièce rouge. Pendant ce temps, Mario avait réussit à trouver la septième pièce rouge.

Mario : (Je me demande qui va l'avoir… Il n'en reste plus qu'une étant donné que Dame Bouh et Yoshi en ont trouvé une chacun.)

Link avait escaladé la tour sans son grappin, il était fier de lui-même.

Link : Ouais, c'est vraiment moi le meilleur !

La dernière pièce l'assomma et Daisy la subtilisa. Mais dans un geste de fair-play, elle décida de partager les points gagnés avec Link.

Boidin : C'est la fin ! Peach, Sofia, Boo, Parakarry, Dame Bouh, Yoshi, Mario et Daisy remportent dix points !

Daisy et Sofia : On peut les partager avec quelqu'un ? Dingue ! On a posé la même question au même moment !

Boidin : Avec qui ?

Daisy : Avec Link.

Sofia : Luigi !

Boidin : C'est pris en compte, vous pouvez regagner le château.

16h36 : Kirby a quasiment terminé de manger les quinze plats qu'il avait acheté la journée précédente, il demande donc aux autres s'ils veulent faire quelque chose. Tout le monde s'ennuie, la réponse est donc « non ». Devant cette participation enthousiaste des candidats, la production décide de rebondir sur la question de Parakarry.

Bowser : Pour éclaircir ce point qui tracasse Parakarry, nous avons appelé les professeurs et Eggman.

Watt : Ces deux scientifiques renommés vont débattre pendant que les participants ne font rien.

: Le vide, voyez-vous, c'est l'absence de matière…

Eggman : Que nenni, le vide est l'absence de matière !

: NON ! Le vide c'est l'absence de matière !

Eggman : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre point de vue, certes, le vide est lié à l'absence de matière, mais votre phrase n'est pas très correcte…

: Oh ? Juste pour ça ? Continuons alors…

Les autres : ZZZzzz…

Watt : Mes yeux se ferment doucement…

1 heure plus tard, suite à de nombreuses disputes entre le professeur et le docteur Eggman, le verdict tombe.

Eggman et : Le vide, est tout simplement ce qu'on appelle « le vide ».

Bowser : Merci pour cette brillante conclusion, vous allez être raccompagnés chez vous à vos frais.

Watt : Oh ! Les concurrents se sont enfin décidés ! Enfin, à part Mario qui dort dans un coin… Voyons ce qu'ils font…

17h36 : Ils partent tous pour le tableau : « Bataille de Bob-bombe », Boo et Peach, enfin plutôt Boo, décident de faire un jeu qui pourrait être amusant.

Boo : Peach et moi allons vous présenter le jeu. Moi parce que je suis le gagnant de la première édition et que je suis à même de faire ceci…

Peach : …et moi car je suis la lauréate de la seconde édition et que je suis blonde et que c'est cool pour l'audimat !

Tous : -_-

Samus : Mais moi aussi je suis blonde…

Peach : Oui, mais tu n'as pas gagné !

Parakarry : Il faut donc être blonde et avoir gagné une édition pour pouvoir animer ce jeu ?

Yoshi : HONHI ! On dirait… Yoshi ! Bien ! chsdukhslqegjgvblesjkrgkqshk;…

Les autres : -_-

Boo : Bref, nous allons animer un jeu dont nous serons les propres participants. Pas de problème jusqu'à maintenant ?

Peach et Samus lèvent la main.

Boo : Aucun problème. Ça tombe bien. Pour ces jeux, nous devrons chacun parier des points qui seront remportés par les trois premiers. Pas de panique, les frais pour participer à l'épreuve ne sont que de cinq points. Bien, qui veut participer ?

Quasiment tout le monde lève la main excepté Kirby et Peach. Ce seront donc tous les deux des juges de l'épreuve.

Peach : Ça fait combien de points tout ça Boo ?

Boo : Tu multiplies cinq par le nombre de participants…

Peach : Je ne sais pas multiplier. Par contre les additions, ça va.

Boo : -_- Ça nous fait soixante-dix points… Cinq fois quatorze…

Samus : (Note de Samus pour Samus : Les multiplications sont plus simples que les additions : elles font toujours soixante-dix.)

Peach : Moi et Team avons décidé que ce serait un défi par équipe. L'équipe gagnante remportera trente-six points, les seconds vingt-quatre et les suivants dix. L'épreuve se déroulera au début de la montagne, vous savez, l'endroit où les boulets ne cessent de rouler. Vous devrez survivre le plus longtemps possible. Boo et Dame Bouh n'ont pas le droit de devenir intangibles, mais ils peuvent devenir invisible pour pousser leurs adversaires dans les rochers.

18h01 : Les équipes prennent place et déjà les gaffes commencent.

Peach : Parakarry éliminé !

Parakarry : Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait éviter ces trucs noirs et ronds...

Peach : Okay… On recommence l'épreuve !

Link : Il y a du favoritisme dans l'air !

Daisy : L'ambiance est pesante tout à coup…

Link : Gloups.

Sami : Bon, on reprend ? C'est pas tout, mais on attend depuis trois plombes !

Le petit défi improvisé reprit et Parakarry se fit une fois de plus éliminé : il ne savait pas qu'il devait rester dans le petit enclos. Yoshi et Kirby étaient les meilleurs, ils gobaient et avalaient les boulets (pas Parakarry) qu'ils lançaient sur les autres candidats. La courageuse Samus s'opposa à tant de massacre et fonça sur Yoshi et Kirby.

Samus : BASTON !

Son équipe fut la première éliminée. Les deux Boo étaient invisible, mais Boo se fit éjecter suite à une riposte de Sami. Dame Bouh qui se tenait à ses côté réussit à ne pas perdre.

Dame Bouh : (Comment pourrait-elle savoir que je suis intangible si je suis invisible ? Il n'y a aucun moyen, autant en profiter !)

Luigi et Sofia paraient toutes les attaques de Yoshi et Kirby. Sofia faisait apparaître et disparaître un bouclier à sa guise pendant que Luigi se réfugiait derrière elle. Leur tactique s'avéra payante, mais un boulet (Parakarry cette fois) leur fit peur et brisa la concentration de Sofia alors qu'une boule allait les percuter. D'autres adversaires étaient redoutables : Pichu électrocutaient des participants tandis que Gerbignon les ligotait avec son attaque fouet lianes. C'est ce qu'ils firent à Yoshi et Kirby. Malheureusement pour les deux pokémons, ils se firent aspirer par les deux goinfres et furent éliminés. Link et Gardevoir esquivaient les boulets comme ils le pouvaient quand Link eut la brillante idée de soulever la robe de sa partenaire qui décida de le buter et qui se fit écraser par un rocher.

Gardevoir : Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais qu'est ce qu'il est con…

Link : Tu as oublié de citer mes qualités !

Daisy : Tu en as !

Elle rejoignit son bien aimé. Sami opposait une farouche résistance, mais elle tomba au bout de quelques temps. Il ne restait plus que Dame Bouh, Yoshi et Kirby. Cette dernière fut aidée par Boo.

Boo : Hé Kirby ! Elle se trouve juste derrière Yoshi !

Kirby : Merci ! Elle ne gagnera pas !

Kirby dégagea son partenaire mais pas son ennemie qui réussit à attirer son attention.

Dame Bouh : Hé Kirby, je me trouve juste au dessus de toi, vise-moi un peu pour voir !

Kirby : Sans problème !

Il cracha le boulet à la verticale qui lui tomba dessus et l'élimina.

Team : Je déclare donc Boo et Dame Bouh vainqueurs ! Vous pourrez retirer vos prix au château.

20h36 : Tous rentrent au château bien content de leur petit jeu. Ils discutent tous à propos de divers sujets en regardant une salade composée par Dame Bouh. Personne ne mange tant c'est une horreur…

Sami : En fait, j'ai un aveu à fous faire. Je ne suis pas un général de haute qualité, mais ça suffit amplement à remporter des batailles.

Team : Tu fais comment ? J'aimerais bien une tactique anti-Boidin !

Perry, imitant la voix de Boidin : JE T'AI ENTENDU ! ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !

Team : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! FUITE !

Sofia : Le pauvre... Bon, c'est pas grave, Luigi et moi sommes tranquilles ! Pas vrai Luigi ?

Luigi : Pas vrai du tout…

Sofia : ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

Luigi : Les poussières ne sont pas faites dans ce château !

Peach : Oups, c'était peut-être la lettre que Parakarry a perdu…

Parakarry : Oui, c'était la lettre de démission des Toad qui nettoyaient le château. Tu ne répondais pas à leurs anciennes lettres alors ils se sont mis en grève.

Peach : Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettres…

Parakarry : Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui les ai perdues ! ^^

Sami : Eh ben ça alors… C'est un phénomène… Jamais vu ça… Quoique… Ça me rappelle une bataille… Un général nommé Parak' Arry… Il avait abandonné alors qu'il avait capturé mon Q.G…

Pichu : Ne cherche plus, voilà ton homme.

21h03 : Les candidats se couchent en même temps que le soleil.


	7. Chapter 7

2h33 : Un événement surnaturel survient… On entend des cris de fantômes…

Luigi : MARIO ! Des fantômes ! Sauvez-vous ! Luigi et les femmes d'abord !

Mario : Luigi ! T'es débile ou quoi ? Tu vois pas que tu es à côté d'un fantôme ?

Luigi : Comment ça ?

Boo : Bouh.

Luigi : ! Arrière démon !

Perry, qui s'était faufilée par là : Démon ça rime avec Mouton ! Perryhihihi !

Parakarry : !

Pichu : Parakarry rime aussi avec abruti…

Yoshi : Si vous voulez, j'ai un remède contre les fantômes, mais il faut payer le prix (j'ai plus d'argent pour mon fournisseur…) !

Team : Pas question de te donner du fric pour que tu continues à te droguer ! Rendormons-nous !

Yoshi : Et puis quoi encore ? Attends que je fume un peu…

Team : Arrête de fumer !

Yoshi : Okay, de toute façon j'ai ma vodka !

Team : Rah, mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Arrête d'en boire !

Yoshi : Tu dis ça, puis tu vas me la voler après ! La vérité, c'est que t'en veux, mais je ne partagerai pas !

Team : Comment t'as deviné…? Oups, j'ai pensé à voix haute…

Parakarry : ! Je suis un mouton !

Pichu : MAIS FERMEZ_LA CINQ MINUTES QU'ON PUISSE DORMIR !

Luigi : !

Mario : ! TAIS-TOI !

Gerbignon : C'est ouch si tout se passe comme ça d'habitude.

Saladmacdo : Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus au MacDo, ils avaient détruit quelques tables et chaises. Le montant des réparations était de…

Boo : Trente et un mille pièces. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie.

Gerbignon et Saladmacdo : Comment tu es au courant ?

Boo : J'étais avec eux et j'ai dû payer les réparations parce que la cruche de princesse ne savait pas faire de chèque.

Du côté des filles…

Peach : ! C'est la fin du monde et je ne suis même pas maquillée ! Ça craint !

Samus : C'est la fin du monde et je ne suis même pas en train de bastonner ! Tant pis, je fonce ! BASTON !

Samus partit à vive allure vers l'endroit où provenait les cris. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du château et essaya de la défoncer.

Dame Bouh : STOP ! Il faut que nous dormions ! Alors dormons ! Si vous ne voulez pas, vous n'aurez certainement pas la possibilité de gagner le million de pièce à cause de l'article B154 qui stipule que toute personne portant atteinte à la liberté de Dame Bouh se verra disqualifiée de la compétition.

Gardevoir : (Cool ce stratagème… Il faudra qu'elle m'enseigne quelques techniques de ce genre…)

3h45 : Des policiers frappent à la porte, ou plutôt…ils la défoncent.

Samus : BASTON !

La solide chasseuse de primes frappa les policiers de toutes ses forces et s'enfuit hors du château pour demander quelques conseils d'évasion à Sonic.

Sami : Ça s'annonce mal pour elle… Vous croyez que les autorités vont la poursuivre ?

Peach : Impossible, les Toad sont trop cons pour pouvoir le faire !

Boo : On se demande sur qui ils ont pris l'exemple…

5h17 : Papy Bibi vient réveiller une nouvelle fois nos candidats. Il a une annonce importante à leur faire.

Papy Bibi : Comme vous le savez tous…

Parakarry : Non, je ne le sais pas.

Tous : BOULET !

Papy Bibi : Vous voulez que je chante ?

Parakarry : Oui ! **BOOM** Non !

Papy Bibi : Etrange… Je pensais que ma voix sublime allait vous ravir… Passons ! Comme vous le savez tous…

Parakarry : Oui ?

Pichu : Mais tu vas la fermer oui ou non ?

Parakarry : C'est une question piège ? Je demande le 50/50 !

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Papy Bibi : Samus est partie du château ce matin après avoir frappé quelques policiers. Le fait qu'elle ait frappé des policiers n'est pas très grave, mais en quittant le château, elle a perdu sa place de participante. Nous avons donc contacté une autre personne pour qu'elle vienne la remplacer, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, elle arrivera vers huit heures et obtiendra les points de Samus.

Peach, pleurant : Bouhouhou… JE SERAI LA SEULE BLONDE POUR REPRESENTER TOUTES LES BLONDES DU MONDE !

Papy Bibi : La nouvelle est blonde…

Peach : OUI !

Les autres : OH NON !

Parakarry : SAF !

Boo : S.A.F ?

Parakarry : Sans Avis Fixe.

Boo : Je vois le genre, merci des précisions. (Non, mais vraiment, quel abruti…)

7h20 : Sofia se lève en douce, Luigi la suit. Sofia se casse la gueule par terre, Luigi fait la même chose, Sofia rampe dans l'herbe, Luigi ne le fait pas car il a vu qu'elle portait une culotte de grand mère.

7h25 : C'est le choc, la rupture. Luigi et Sofia se quittent lors d'un discours bien acide.

Sofia : Comment oses-tu ! Je suis choquée !

Luigi : Non, mais tu as vu ce que tu as mis ?

Sofia : Parle à ma main !

Luigi : Han ! T'es méchante !

Sofia : Non c'est toi !

Luigi : C'est pas vrai et puis d'abord, je t'ai trompé !

Sofia : Quelle honte ! Je ne te crois pas !

Luigi : Si…euh…avec Sami !

Sofia : Je ne te parle plus !

Luigi : Moi non plus !

Cinq minutes plus tard…

Luigi et Sofia : PARDONNE-MOI !

Saladmacdo : Dis-moi Gerbignon, c'est comme ça avec les Pokemons aussi ?

Gerbignon : A moins qu'ils ne soient stupide, je ne crois pas… Mais bon, qui sait de quoi nous sommes faits ?

Saladmacdo : Peut-être que les docteurs Eggman et pourront nous éclairer sur le sujet ?

Gerbignon : N'en parle pas s'il te plaît…

Luigi & Sofia : Tout ça c'est la faute de Sami !

Sami : Moi, mais je n'ai rien fait bande d'abrutis ! Oh et puis taisez-vous, vous me fatiguez !

8h20 : Nos candidats se réveillent un peu tendus. En effet, la nuit a été très agitée et les plaintes incessantes de Kirby n'arrangent rien à la chose. Ce goinfre veut déjà que le repas soit prêt. Sans oublier que nos candidats ont oublié quelque chose…

Parakarry : Ah ! Il est huit heures vingt ! Dommage que G&W ne soit pas là…

Link : Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, moi ! Voudrais-tu écouter le secret de mon existence ?

Parakarry : Ben non, c'est un secret.

Pichu : Les tortues sont un peu lentes d'esprit… OH NON ! On a oublié la remplaçante de Samus !

Dame Bouh : Je ne suis pas prête, faites la patienter jusqu'à ce que je sois prête !

Peach : Attends-moi ! Tu cours trop vite !

Dame Bouh : Je cours pas, je lévite… Il y a une légère différence…

Team : Allons ouvrir à cette personne ! J'ai hâte de savoir de qui il s'agit. ^^

Yoshi : Si ça pouvait être un dealer… Ou alors une personne s'appelant Marie Juana !

Team : Arrête de penser à ça.

Luigi : MARIO ! Elle est rentrée ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait !

Mario : Ben on l'accueille… Quelle question… MAIS ! Tu lui as ouvert la porte ?

Luigi : Nan, elle est passée par la fenêtre.

Gardevoir : Ça ne laisse aucun doute sur la personnalité de la personne que nous allons devoir supporter. Elle est blonde et conne. D'ailleurs, nous pouvons nous demander pourquoi elle n'est pas encore arrivée jusqu'ici.

Link : C'est évident ! Lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle est tombée sous le charme et prépare un stylo pour que je lui signe un autographe !

Daisy : Répète si tu l'oses.

Yoshi : Daisy est une grosse truie ! Yoshihihihi !

Après quelques coups donnés de la part de Daisy sur le pauvre dinosaure, la nouvelle venue arriva.

? : Bonjour ! Mon nom c'est Sailor Moon ! Oups, c'est censé être top secret ! Bon, ben maintenant que je l'ai dit, tant pis ! En plus ma vraie identité, c'est Bunny ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir un nom comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mes parents l'ont trouvé envoyant une crotte dans la rue, c'était celle d'un lapin. Après ils ont pensé à Bugs et voilà !

Sofia : Tu n'as pas l'air très intelligente, je me trompe ?

Luigi : Non, tu me trompes.

Team : On a compris. Bon, tu peux nous donner ton niveau ? A propos de ton intelligence bien sûr...

Bunny : Je sais lire et écrire.

Team : Et ?

Bunny : J'ai pas d'autres compétences à part faire joli !

Team : Voilà quelqu'un de positif, c'est le principal.

Boo : Ce qui était positif, c'était de s'être débarrassé de Samus, mais voilà sa remplaçante qui va nous faire chier à longueur de journée !

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Tous : TA…GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE !

Kirby : J'ai faim quand même.

Dame Bouh, arrivant : C'est elle la nouvelle ? Hum… Elle a l'air blonde.

Sami : Elle est blonde justement.

Peach : Oh, une amie ! On va bien s'entendre toutes les deux !

Bunny : Bien sûr, je ne suis pas sourde !

Peach : Heu… Peut-être ! Enfin… Je m'en fous de toute façon. ^^

10h45 : Nos héros ont fini de faire visiter les locaux à Bunny, ils se dirigent donc vers la Bootique pour lui acheter de nouveaux objets.

Bootique : Diantre ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Savez-vous qu'un malotru m'a agressé verbalement l'autre fois ? Il a dit que j'étais une « pétasse de grosse bourge ». Non mais ! Je suis la ravissante Bootique ! Au fait Bouh, il faudra que je te parle de mes derniers achats !

Dame Bouh devint livide et son teint se rapprocha de celui de Boo. Ils achetèrent ensuite de la nourriture ainsi que des objets pour l'épreuve qui s'annonçait.

Boo : Il ne me manquait qu'un point pour avoir droit à une triforce… Dommage…

12h11 : Ils dégustent des tomates farcies avec de la merde préparées par Saladmacdo et Gerbignon. Effet immédiat sur les palets délicats.

Pichu : C'est DEGOÛTANT !

Kirby : J'aime bien… C'est bon ! ^^

Tous se précipitèrent près des toilettes où gît désormais un tas de substance verte malodorante.

14h20 : Boidin vient chercher nos charmants candidats. La plupart d'entre eux est affairé à des jeux particulièrement cons tandis que les autres subissent la dégénérescence mentale des boulets.

Boidin : L'épreuve se déroulera dans le tableau : « Baie des Pirates ». Le milieu aquatique ne vous sera d'aucune utilité puisque nous allons nous servir d'ordinateurs. Papy Bibi va créer un topic de votes et vous devrez attribuer dix points et en retirer dix. Si dans une heure le sujet n'est pas apparu, c'est que Papy Bibi est trop con. A vos ordis, le jeu débute quand il sera prêt.

Peach : Oh ! Un nouveau sujet ! Il parle de musique classique !

Parakarry : Je ne comprends pas comment il fonctionne ! Help !

Bunny : Oh c'est marrant, quand j'appuie sur la lettre « A », un « A » apparaît !

Team : Ça promet tout ça. Hé ! Qui a créé un sujet sur les cosmétiques ?

Peach : C'est moi, je voulais vous montrer mon nouveau vernis à ongles !

Team : Ben tu pouvais nous le montrer directement…

Peach : Oui, mais j'avais envie de le scanner ! Il ne passe pas…

Autre part…

Papy Bibi, chantant : OH ! JE ME SENS SI JEUNE DEVANT CETTE MACHINE !

15h30 : L'épreuve débute, Papy Bibi a compris à quoi servait la fonction « envoyer »…

Boidin : Je vais faire le classement, vous avez deux minutes à chaque fois pour voter. J'utiliserai cette notation pour vos points :

Boo : 100

Peach : 100

Parakarry : 100

Yoshi : 100

Saladmacdo&Gerbignon : 100

Bunny : 100

Kirby : 100

Pichu : 100

Sami : 100

Sofia : 100

Luigi : 100

Mario : 100

Team : 100

Daisy : 100

Dame Bouh : 100

Gardevoir : 100

Link : 100

Prêts ? Partez !

Peach : On doit laisser notre signature ?

Boidin : Si tu veux perdre, c'est la meilleure façon…

Parakarry : On a le droit de faire +10/-10 à la même personne ?

Boidin : Bien sûr que non abruti !

Yoshi : Vous avez de la beuh ?

Boidin : NON ! Maintenant écrivez sinon vous êtes collés !

Après cinq votes, Boidin décida de présenter les résultats.

Peach : 170 (+70)

Dame Bouh : 150 (+50)

Gardevoir : 135 (+35)

Luigi : 130 (+30)

Boo : 120 (+20)

Sofia : 120 (+20)

Pichu : 115 (+15)

Yoshi : 110 (+10)

Team : 110 (+10)

Parakarry : 90 (-10)

Daisy : 90 (-10)

Bunny : 80 (-20)

Kirby : 80 (-20)

Link : 70 (-30)

Mario : 60 (-40)

Sami : 50 (-50)

Saladmacdo&Gerbignon : 20 (-80)

Saladmacdo : Hé ! Pourquoi nous sommes tout en bas du classement ?

Kirby : Vous nous faites payer les repas !

Gerbignon : Ben c'est normal, on va quand même pas vous payer la bouffe en plus de faire la cuisine !

Daisy : Avouez que ce midi, c'était dégueu…

Link : Mon teint en a pris un coup, et c'est dire si le beau et preux chevalier d'Hyrule en a vu durant sa longue et belle carrière.

Yoshi : Ta gueule le canari ! HONHIN !

Dame Bouh : C'est étrange, je ne trouve pas mon nom… Je suis censée être en haut de la liste, non ?

Gardevoir : Le tien est le deuxième en partant du haut. ^^

Dame Bouh : Impossible ! Je dois être première !

Parakarry : M'en fous, j'ai mon costume zero ! ^^

Tous : ON S'EN TAPE !

Les votes reprirent de plus belle et Boidin fit une mise à jour assez conséquente pendant que Papy Bibi floodait ses paroles dans la shootbox. Il s'éclatait bien avant que les modos ne le bannissent du site. Il décida de se refaire un nouveau compte, il passa donc du pseudo « Chanteur des Opéras » à celui de « Phoque Gueulard ». Il fut immédiatement retrouvé et son IP fut bannie à jamais. Il décida donc d'harceler les admins en spammant leur messagerie privée. Il réussit donc à se réintégrer dans le forum…jusqu'à ce qu'il se refasse virer dix minutes plus tard pour avoir déclaré qu'il aimait la tektonik.

Peach : 240 (+70)

Parakarry : 210 (+120)

Gardevoir : 170 (+35)

Luigi : 150 (+20)

Sofia : 140 (+20)

Team : 120 (+10)

Pichu : 115

Yoshi : 95 (-15)

Bunny : 90 (+10)

Dame Bouh : 70 (-80)

Daisy : 60 (-30)

Kirby : 10 (-70)

Link : 13ème

Mario : 14ème

Boo : 15ème

Sami : 16ème

Saladmacdo&Gerbignon : 17èmes

Boo : On m'a viré en troisième... Comment ça se fait…?

Link : J'en sais rien, il est bizarre son classement à la grosse…

Kirby : Il faut que je m'élimine ! Parce que j'ai faim !

Luigi et Sofia : Gros sac !

Kirby : VENGEANCE ! Aidez-moi les amis !

Papy Bibi s'aventura alors dans le monde merveilleux d'internet. C'était un petit phoque, seul, dans ce monde si hostile rempli de n00bs en tout genre. Le chanteur, effrayé, cliqua frénétiquement sur le bouton gauche de la souris pour échapper aux griffes des webmasters en colère qui le pourchassaient à causes de certains virus qu'il avait lâchés. Une fois en lieu sûr, c'est à dire sur une page protégée par un mot de passe, il sortit la tête au dehors puis appuya sur le bouton précédent pour assurer son abri. Il était désormais pris au piège !

Kirby : 300 (+290)

Gardevoir : 235 (+65)

Peach : 200 (-40)

Parakarry : 180 (-30)

Team : 140 (+20)

Pichu : 125 (+10)

Bunny : 60 (-30)

Yoshi : 50 (-45)

Dame Bouh : 30 (-40)

Daisy : 10 (-50)

Luigi : 11ème

Sofia : 12ème

Link : 13ème

Mario : 14ème

Boo : 15ème

Sami : 16ème

Saladmacdo&Gerbignon : 17èmes

Papy Bibi a enfin trouvé un nouveau chemin pour s'enfuir ! En effet, il n'avait pas encore découvert le super pouvoir de la barre de recherche ! Après cette merveilleuse découverte, il apprit aussi que Google était son ami. Tout comme le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme, Google est le meilleur ami du no-life. Grâce à cette fonction, les no-life peuvent rapidement accéder aux différents forums qu'ils fréquentent pour poster comme des malades toute la nuit. Mais ça, c'était avant les favoris. Oui, Papy Bibi a un énorme retard…

Boidin : Quel énorme retard pour Daisy ! Tout le monde l'a oubliée, mais elle est toujours dans la compétition !

Gardevoir : 305 (+70)

Peach : 260 (+60)

Kirby : 240 (-60)

Parakarry : 150 (-30)

Daisy : 10

Team : 6ème

Dame Bouh : 7ème

Pichu : 8ème

Bunny : 9ème

Yoshi : 10ème

Luigi : 11ème

Sofia : 12ème

Link : 13ème

Mario : 14ème

Boo : 15ème

Sami : 16ème

Saladmacdo&Gerbignon : 17èmes

Malheureusement pour Papy Bibi, des bots l'ont repéré ! Ils passent à l'attaque en lui envoyant des liens de sites pornos et d'achat de viagra ! Pauvre Papy Bibi, il coule sous un déluge de lien. Heureusement pour lui, son antivirus est là pour le sauver de ces emmerdeurs de bots. Le phoque est outré de tant de haine. Et oui Papy Bibi, la vie n'est pas aussi rose que vous ne le croyez ! Il faut se battre pour survivre. Ayant compris tout cela, notre courageux animateur alla sur pour dégager les boulets y ayant élu domicile. Leur nombre était trop important, Papy Bibi dut se rendre, c'était la fin pour lui…

Boidin : C'EST FINI !

Gardevoir : 555

Kirby : 2ème

Peach : 3ème

Parakarry : 4ème

Daisy : 5ème

Team : 6ème

Dame Bouh : 7ème

Pichu : 8ème

Bunny : 9ème

Yoshi : 10ème

Luigi : 11ème

Sofia : 12ème

Link : 13ème

Mario : 14ème

Boo : 15ème

Sami : 16ème

Saladmacdo&Gerbignon : 17èmes

Les nominés sont donc Boo ! Sami ! Ainsi que le duo inséparable de pokémon : Saladmacdo et Gerbignon ! Les collés sont : TOUT LE MONDE ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

Team : Ta gueule. Mince, je l'ai dit ?

Les autres : Oui…

Team : Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un rendez-vous urgent chez le médecin ! Désolé… ^^'

Boidin : Hop hop hop ! On va pas être copains ! Reviens ici !

Sur le plateau de Champi-Lanta…

Bowser : Quand est-ce que j'ai la parole ?

Watt : Ben, je sais pas… Attends qu'on te le dise.

Une heure plus tard…

Bowser : Tu es sûre qu'il faut que j'attende ?

Watt : Je sais pas moi. C'était une petite…heu…idée ?

Bowser : MAIS QUELLE IDEE BON SANG ! Depuis tout à l'heure je subis les pitreries des deux docteurs ! Ces idiots…

Eggman : D'après moi, votre théorie de la relativité provient de votre fondement !

: Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous croyez peut-être que votre courgette assaisonnée à la soupe de tomates est une théorie de physiques ? Je le dis bien haut et fort : NON !

Watt : (Faites les taire pitié…)

Bowser : STOP ! Les nominés sont Boo, Sami et les deux Pokémons ! Votez pour votre préféré.

Watt : Au revoir.

Retour au château…

19h37 : Nos concurrents se rendent compte que les objets qu'ils avaient acheté ne servaient à rien. Gerbignon et Saladmacdo décident de ne faire à manger que pour les trois perdants, les autres devront se débrouiller. Bunny pensent que pour perdre du poids, il faut arrêter de manger une journée, puis reprendre le double la journée d'après (pour se rattraper) et continuer normalement. Si les docteurs Eggman et étaient là, ils contrediraient la thèse émise par la blonde.

20h10 : Personne ne dort, ils discutent tous de leurs antécédents judiciaires et certains ont beaucoup à dire sur le sujet…

Yoshi : Le mien est rempli.

Kirby : Moi ce sont les restaurants qui m'ont foutu en prison, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais pas payé l'addition ! C'est pas normal.

Boo : En fait… Si.


	8. Chapter 8

1h21 : Saladmacdo stresse trop, il claque tellement fort des dents qu'on le dégage à l'autre bout de la salle où dort aussi Luigi. Ce dernier, pensant que c'était un meurtrier qui se trouvait derrière lui, décide d'hurler un bon coup, ce qui réveille toute la joyeuse troupe.

Link : LUIGI !

Daisy : LUIGI !

Mario : LUIGI !

Luigi : Ouais, c'est moi !

Sofia : Qu'il est beau !

Daisy : Rah, mais ferme-la crétin ! Tu nous as encore réveillé !

Yoshi : Je te conseille l'option corde plus tabouret.

Daisy : TAIS-TOI !

Team : C'est bon, tu nous saoules à faire ta Lara… Si t'es pas contente, tu dégages.

Daisy se retint de lui en coller une et partit avec tous les intelligents. Team se retrouva seul avec les abrutis et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

2h57 : Le groupe de Daisy a trouvé un endroit où s'installer. Tout le monde dort, mais le danger les guette. En effet, Parakarry rentre de sa promenade matinale.

Parakarry : J'ai toujours voulu voler. Et si j'essayais ?

Il décida donc de sauter d'un arbre et de prendre son envol. Tout se passait pour le mieux, Parakarry était joyeux, et hormis quelques égratignures qui ornaient son visage suite à des bourdes, rien de débile ne s'était passé. Mais vint un moment où Parakarry eut envie d'aller aux toilettes, et là, c'est le drame. En effet, notre chère tortue volante ne savait plus comment se poser au sol. Etant un cas désespéré, il ne put se retenir et ouvrit la valve qui déversa un contenu jaunâtre. Dame Bouh se réveilla juste à temps pour esquiver l'horrible chose, mais les autres n'eurent pas la même chance. Ils furent arrosés. Une fois sa besogne accompli, le Paratroopa se crasha dans un vitrail du château, et on entendit le cri strident de Peach des kilomètres à la ronde.

Parakarry : Etrange. Je pensais que la gorgone était un mytho très ancien…

Tous : BOULET !

Gardevoir : Euh… Ça sent mauvais ici…

Boo : Tiens, c'est vrai… Pourtant, il n'y a rien de sale dans ce château…

Dame Bouh : Si ! Il y a ce débile de facteur ! Il a osé nous « TUT » dessus !

Pichu : Quoi ! Viens ici mon petit ! Ça va être ta fête !

Les personnes qui sentaient mauvais se mirent à courir après Parakarry qui essayait de les semer.

Bunny : Hihi ! C'est un jeu ? Je peux jouer ? S'il vous plaît !

Peach : Joue si ça t'amuse, je retourne me coucher.

Le temps se mit à s'arrêter. Peach venait de dire quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Peach : Ben quoi ? Ça n'arrive pas qu'à Samus les poussées d'intelligence.

3h30 : Mario en a marre. Mario appelle Boidin. Mario devient démoniaque. Mario se calme. Mario se rendort. Mario ronfle. Mario ennuie les autres. Mario se réveille. On frappe Mario.

Luigi : Qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ? Faites attention, s'il meurt, je me battrai pour sauver ma peau.

Mario : (Sympa de voir son attachement à mon égard.)

Sofia : Oh mon dieu ! C'est horrible ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça Mario ? Nous ne voulons pas d'épreuve aujourd'hui !

Mario : Roh, c'est bon, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. C'était marrant de vous voir stresser.

Gardevoir : Il n'empêche que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ceci… J'espère me tromper.

5h45 : Kirby a faim. Il s'aventure dans le troisième tableau et décide de partir en quête de nourriture.

Kirby : Ah, il y a des coquillages en bas. (J'y vais ou j'y vais pas ?)

Après avoir vu ceci, Kirby sauta dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'aux coquillages. Au moment où il passait près de l'un d'eux, il fut piégé et avalé. Kirby perdit une vie.

Kirby : J'y retourne !

Cette fois-ci, le curieux animal s'élança et courut jusqu'au bateau pirate. Il se fit écraser par quelques caisses, des tonneaux lui roulèrent dessus et enfin il atteignit la cabine du capitaine. Quand il rentra dans cette pièces, le bateau se mit à sombrer, et Kirby, toujours à l'intérieur, perdit une vie par noyade.

Kirby : C'est ma dernière chance !

Une nouvelle fois, notre héros plongea et décida de se rendre près de la murène pour la bouffer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la murène serait géante. Elle le buta d'un simple coup de nageoire caudal et Kirby déclara forfait. Il perdit donc une vie par abandon.

7h45 : Boidin et Papy Bibi viennent saquer nos candidats du sol et non de leur lit. Daisy est quelque peu excédée et les autres la retiennent pour empêcher que Boidin ne soit transformée en boudin.

Boidin : MOUHAHAHA !

Team : Ta gueule.

Boidin : Aux armes ! Papy Bibi, je vous en prie.

Papy Bibi : Compris ! OOOOOOOOH OOOOOOOOOOOH ! RAYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! PERYYYYYYYYYYY !

Perry : Un plus un égal trois ! Perryhihihihi ! J'ai bloqué le Perrymètre !

Yoshi : Honhihihihihi ! Les blagues trop mortelles !

Raya : YEAH ! Alors les coincés, heureux de me voir ?

Tous : X_X

Papy Bibi : Je vais vous annoncer les noms des personnes qui ont été virées ! Alors, avez-vous hâte ?

Boo : Pas vraiment…

Saladmacdo : Comme si on avait envie de partir.

Gerbignon : Le MacDo me manque quand même !

Sami : Peu de monde me connaît… Pas grave ! ^^

Boidin : J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire.

Bunny : Aussi importante que si j'avais plus de la moitié des points à un quizz ?

Boidin : Plus importante !

Bunny : Ça doit réellement être important !

Boo : Wahou ! Trop passionnante votre discussion. Vous pouvez attendre quelques secondes ?

Papy Bibi : BOO ! Tu restes avec nous ! Sami, un petit mot avant de nous quitter ?

Sami : Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Ah ! Sofia et Luigi… JE VOUS EMMERDE ! VIVEMENT QUE VOUS PERDIEZ !

Papy Bibi : Ça c'est une déclaration ! Et vous deux ?

Saladmacdo : C'était sympa… Nous n'avons pas pu en profiter beaucoup…

Gerbignon : Je continuerai de regarder cette émission pour savoir comment vous vous en sortez niveau cuisine…

Ils sortirent tous trois du château de Peach…

Boidin : Hier soir, j'ai reçu un appel anonyme d'une personne du château. Elle me demandait de faire un nouveau défi aujourd'hui, chose que je me suis empressée de réaliser pour vous SAOULER ! MOUHAHAHA ! Je suis diabolique !

Team : Et conne.

Team se fit écraser par l'énorme professeur de français.

Boidin : Direction : « Montagne Glagla » cet après-midi à quatorze heures ! Je vous recommande de venir en maillot de bain, vous pourrez ainsi profiter du soleil tapant !

Peach : Cool ! On va bronzer sur une plage !

Parakarry : On fait comment quand on n'a pas de lunettes de soleil ?

Boo : Tu te crames les yeux. Marrant, non ?

Parakarry : Oui ! Très marrant !

Boo : -_-

Gardevoir : Euh, même avec un nom comme celui-ci, ils arrivent encore à penser que c'est une plage ensoleillée à la place d'une montagne glacée ?

Pichu : Faut croire que oui.

9h45 : Luigi et Sofia tiennent une conversation très importante. Au même moment, Daisy et Kirby livrent un combat qui se résume en quelques lignes…

Kirby avala Daisy. La princesse, écœurée, lui donna une baffe monumentale qui le fit rebondir une bonne cinquantaine de fois à travers le château.

Luigi : Sofia, je… Je t'…

Sofia : Oui ?

Luigi : Je trouve qu'il fait bon aujourd'hui !

Sofia : C'est drôle, je pensais à la même chose !

Pichu : Le couple raté…

Peach : Il est pas un peu coincé ?

Boo : Nan, tu crois vraiment ?

Peach : Oui, pourquoi ?

Boo : Laisse tomber… Tu ferais mieux d'aller chez le coiffeur te faire une coloration.

Dame Bouh : Au fait Boo, je suppose que je peux me mettre avec toi pour les épreuves en équipes ?

Boo : Bien sûr ! ^^

Link : Je me mettrai avec Daisy pour rééquilibrer la beauté !

Daisy : Pardon ? J'ai cru mal comprendre…

Link : Nous aurons d'un côté une mocheté intersidérale, j'ai nommé Daisy, et de l'autre, une beauté incomparable qui n'est autre que moi !

Daisy : C'est qui qui va se manger un pain dans la tronche ?

Link : C'est pas moi, j'espère ?

Daisy : Si.

BOUM. Link effectua cette fois un millier de rebond entre les murs du château.

11h27 : Mario, que nos participants avaient oublié pour le moment, se fait lyncher pour avoir permis à Boidin de leur imposer un autre défi. Pendant ce temps, Yoshi tente de vendre du shit à Gardevoir qui n'est pas très enthousiasmée par cette offre…

Mario : C'est pas de ma faute ! Je m'ennuyais à mort !

Peach : Tu me déçois énormément Mario…

Mario : Et puis toi sale cruche ! Toujours en train de te faire sauter par tous les mecs de Toadville !

Peach : Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais fait ça ! Ah ! Monsieur n'est pas content car il s'est fait largué, c'est ça ? Antisocial !

Dame Bouh : J'aime pas ce groupe.

Peach : Bunny, tu peux m'aider ?

Bunny : D'accord ! POUVOIR DU PRISME LUNAIRE…TRANSFORME-MOI !

Bunny se transforma en Sailor Moon, on note très peu de différences…

Bunny : FRISBEE LUNAIRE…AGIS TOUT DE SUITE !

Bunny lança son frisbee, mais étant débile-mentale, elle visa tout le monde excepté Mario et ne le réceptionna pas et se le prit dans la tronche.

Dame Bouh : Oh mon dieu ! Qu'elle est conne !

12h15 : Les premières difficultés se font sentir… En effet, personne n'est capable de faire cuire des pâtes… Devant leur écran, certains téléspectateurs se marrent.

Gerbignon&Saladmacdo : MOUARF MOUARF MOUARF MOUARF ! Trop bon !

12h20 : C'est à Dame Bouh qu'échoit la tâche de faire la cuisine. On lui demande de goûter son plat en premier, c'est ce qu'elle fait, et elle manque de vomir près de nos amis…

13h54 : Parakarry a envie d'aller aux toilettes. Cet abruti les bouche et continue de tirer la chasse, ce qui provoque une terrible inondation de tout le château…

Team : Qui m'a fichu un crétin pareil ! Après la grosse va me faire nettoyer, elle a une dent contre moi !

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS ! Nettoie tout le parquet ! Et que ça brille !

Perry : Tu nettoies tout le Perrymètre ! Perryhihihi ! Penses-tu pouvoir accomplir cette tâche Perrylleuse ? Perryhihihi !

Raya : YEAH ! Vous êtes chauds cet après-midi ?

Tous : NON ! Nous sommes plutôt refroidis…

Perry : Vous avez peut-être besoin d'une opération du Perrycarde ? Perryhihihi !

Boidin : PLUS VITE ! L'épreuve commence dans six minutes…

14h05 : Tous les candidats son arrivés dans le tableau : « Montagne Glagla ». Papy Bibi les attend, un micro à la main. Ils redoutent tous l'avalanche. Certains débiles ont suivi les recommandations de Boidin et sont arrivés en maillot de bain…

Peach : On gèle ici !

Sofia : Ça va, j'ai l'habitude de ce climat chez moi.

Bunny : Il est beau mon maillot de bain ?

Pichu : C'est une polaire…

Yoshi : Yoshihihihi ! Buvez un peu de vodka, ça vous réchauffera.

Tous : Non merci…

Papy Bibi : Tout en bas de cette colline, il y a un chalet, vous devez arriver là-bas en premier, bonne chance !

Ils se ruèrent tous vers la glissade proche. Tous ? Non. Le groupe de boulets avait constaté un pont qui semblait brisé, il décida alors de s'asseoir pour localiser le chalet. Les boulets disparurent tout à coup et réapparurent plus bas, à côté du chalet. Papy Bibi les fit rentrer et ensemble, ils attendirent les autres.

Papy Bibi : Vous êtes tous arrivés ! Mais je ne donne pas le classement car ce n'était pas la vraie épreuve.

Luigi : Mario… J'AI PEUR !

Kirby : On a couru pour rien… Mon ventre crie famine… Je sens mes dernières forces me quitter vers mon moi astral…

Ovation de tous les candidats.

Papy Bibi : Vous seriez sublime dans une tragédie. Bref, vous avez devant vous des pioches et des piquets. Et devant vous, il y a une glissade. Votre but sera de remonter la glissade.

Daisy : C'est quoi cette épreuve de sadique ?

Papy Bibi : Une idée de Boidin…

Team : Je comprends mieux…

Boidin : TA GUEULE !

Team : SI JE VEUX !

Boidin : COLLE ! COLLE !

Papy Bibi : Placez-vous sur la ligne de départ. Prêts ? Partez !

Nos amis commencèrent alors l'escalade du sol glissant. Parakarry ne comprenait pas à quoi servaient les pieux, et il perdit beaucoup de temps aux côtés de Bunny, Peach, Kirby et Yoshi. Luigi n'avait pas compris non plus l'utilité de ces objets, et il s'en foutait quelque peu. Les premières chutes se fient entendre au bout de quelques mètres d'ascension. La seule personne qui s'en sortait à merveille était Sofia. Vivant dans le petit village d'Imil, région enneigée à longueur d'année, elle s'était habituée à ce climat et pouvait donc courir sur la glace sans être gênée. Link était second, il portait ses bottes de plombs qui lui garantissaient une sûreté maximale.

Peach : Oh ! J'ai une idée fantastique !

Daisy : C'est quoi ?

Peach : Au lieu d'utiliser ces pieux, je vais escalader avec mes talons ! En plantant mes chaussures dans la glace avec force je ne tomberai pas !

Daisy : Eh ben pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée… Dommage que je n'ai pas enfilé mes talons pour l'épreuve…

La princesse blonde se mit à courir pour rattraper Sofia et Link qui étaient déjà loin. Pichu opta pour une autre solution : il s'infligeait des dégâts pour s'envoler par la suite. Parakarry mis sa Zero Suit et sortit des chaussures à semelles compensées qui dégageaient de la chaleur. Il poursuivit les trois autres leaders armé de sa nouvelle tenue.

Kirby : On gagne quoi si on arrive premier ?

Papy Bibi : Des points qui vous serviront à acheter de la nourriture.

Kirby : Nourriture ? NOURRITURE ? J'ARRIVE !

La boule de chewing gum entama une série de petits sauts pour planer, et lorsqu'il fut épuisé, il planta les pieux dans la glace pour se reposer. Pendant ce temps, Dame Bouh avait donné une carapace verte à Boo pour qu'il en fasse bon usage.

Boo : Mais… Et toi ?

Dame Bouh : J'ai une carapace bleue que je compte bien utiliser !

Boo partit donc sur sa carapace verte et doubla rapidement Kirby. Luigi et Yoshi utilisèrent leur anneau pour partir à une vitesse fulgurante, malheureusement pour eux, la pente n'était pas droite et ils tombèrent dans un gouffre. Lakitu les ramena poliment sur la piste à la hauteur de l'endroit où ils étaient tombés.

Lakitu : PUTAIN ! Vous faites chier les blaireaux ! Je vous emmerde bande de quiches !

Luigi : !

Yoshi : T'en veux d'la bonne ?

Papy Bibi : Voyons la progression de nos participants.

Boidin : Il y en a qui ont une bonne avance…

Gardevoir avait disparu du terrain, on pense qu'elle avait utilisé un Boo pour se rendre invisible et donc insensible aux altérations du terrain. Grâce à son invisibilité, elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi… Pichu avait suffisamment de dégâts selon lui, il se lança donc une carapace rouge en pleine poire et vola dans la direction souhaitée, il était à deux doigts de l'arrivée. Daisy décida d'agir et utilisa son bazooka pour faire fondre la glace, elle trouvait cette solution plutôt rapide. Team et Mario avaient utilisé une carapace rouge après Boo, ils étaient donc au coude à coude, mais Mario envoya le hérisson valser hors de la piste grâce à un subtil mélange de carapaces vertes et de carapaces rouges.

Papy Bibi : On observe de nets changements dans cette course ! Oh ! Dame Bouh semble utiliser sa carapace bleue !

Boidin : Oui, plusieurs personnes sont très proches de l'arrivée ! J'ai bien envie de déclencher un petit piège surprise…

Papy Bibi : Pas question ! L'épreuve est assez difficile, inutile d'en rajouter.

. . .

Presque tous les participants étaient arrivés, les trois premiers étaient dans l'ordre : Sofia, Pichu et Dame Bouh.

Papy Bibi : Ça se joue à pas grand chose ! Cela me donne envie de chanter !

Boidin : Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas corser la difficulté de l'épreuve…

Papy Bibi : Qu'insinuez vous ?

Boidin : Tu chantes comme une casserole ! MOUHAHAHA !

Les deux animateurs se battent alors que les derniers sont arrivés, Papy Bibi va annoncer le classement.

Papy Bibi : Hum… Nos candidats doivent être réjouis d'avoir pu participer à une épreuve comme celle-ci !

Mario : C'était pourri !

Les autres : Plus un pour Mario.

Boidin : Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure avec vos carnets de correspondance !

Pichu : Elle a toujours pas capté que nous n'étions plus en cours avec elle…

Papy Bibi : Voici les résultats !

1ère : Sofia

2ème : Pichu

3ème: Dame Bouh

4ème: Peach

5ème: Parakarry

6ème: Gardevoir

7ème: Mario

8ème: Boo

9ème: Kirby

10ème: Team

11ème: Daisy

12ème : Luigi

13ème : Yoshi

14ème : Bunny

15ème : Link

Que s'est-il passé Link ? Comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver à cette place ?

Link : Je ne sais pas, j'étais en train de courir tel un athlète courant sur une piste aux jeux olympiques, et tout à coup, ben je suis passé à travers la glace !

Tous : AH LE CON !

Link : Ouais, rira bien qui rira le dernier !

Boidin : Hé le gros tas ! Bouge-toi pour annoncer les résultats !

Sur le plateau…

Bowser : LA FERME GROSSE TRUIE ! T'ETAIS TELLEMENT GROSSE A LA NAISSANCE QUE TA MERE A DÛ FAIRE DE LA CHIRURGIE PLASTIQUE POUR REDEVENIR COMME AVANT !

Watt : Heu… Ne cherchons pas la bagarre… Bon, Bowser est quelque peu occupé, je vais donc annoncer les résultats si personne n'a d'objection…

? : Je viens annoncer mon nouveau jeu ! L'heure de la revanche à sonnée !

? : Ouais ! On les aura ces deux-là !

Watt : Pauline et Salopa… Que voulez-vous cette fois ?

Pauline : Faire la promotion de notre nouveau jeu !

Salopa : « Pauline & Salopa : The Celebrity's call ! »

Watt : On dirait une vieille reprise pourrie d'un bon jeu...

Pauline : De toute manière, ce sera le meilleur jeu de l'univers ! Vous incarnerez Moi et…

Salopa : …moi, pour restaurer…

Pauline & Salopa : …notre statut pour ainsi triompher des préjugés !

Pauline : Vous pourrez même casser la gueule à Boidin dans ce jeu pendant un chapitre bien particulier !

Watt : JE LE VEUX !

Le public : MOI AUSSI !

Watt : Bon, je vous dis rapidement les candidats qui sont nominés aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de Bunny, Link et Yoshi ! Votez pour votre favori !

Retour au château…

19h25 : Sofia et Luigi se consultent. Pendant ce temps, le reste du château fait un concours de sculpture sur glace. Kirby avait bouffé la piste avant de partir…

Kirby : C'est froid ! Aïe ! JE SOUFFRE TEL UN GOOMBA ECRASE PAR LE PIED D'UN HEROS PORTANT UNE CASQUETTE ROUGE !

Peach : Waluigi ?

Mario : C'est moi ! Waluigi n'est pas un héros et en plus il porte du violet (et des sous-vêtements roses…) !

Peach : Tu as peut-être raison…

Mario : Mais c'est sûr ! T'es vraiment blonde toi !

Peach : Tu t'es vu ? Au lieu de m'accompagner dans « Mario & Luigi : Partners in Time », tu m'as laissé toute seule avec deux cons de Toad !

Mario : En fait j'avais été payé par quelqu'un pour te laisser partir toute seule…

Peach : KOUA ?

. . .

Link : Je me demande toujours pourquoi je suis dernier… J'étais pourtant derrière Sofia qui était première !

Daisy : Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

Link : Je ne sais pas… La glace ne peut pas s'être effondrée, Peach est passée juste après…

. . .

Luigi : Tu m'as sauvé la mise Sofia… Quelle brillante idée de réchauffer le sol pour qu'il se liquéfie pour que Link tombe, puis de l'avoir solidifié pour que ça passe inaperçu… Grâce à toi, je ne suis pas nominé !

Sofia : Ce n'est rien, tu sais… Nous nous devons d'être unis dans l'adversité.

Luigi : Tu as raison.

Une chose incroyable se produisit, Luigi approcha Sofia et l'embrassa. Malheureusement pour les deux amoureux, Parakarry était dans les parages et rapporta tout à Peach.

Peach : Oh… Je n'ai pas pu utiliser ma nouvelle technique de décoinçage… Le « Peach Fucking » !

. . .

Gardevoir : On s'en est pas mal sorti cette fois encore !

Dame Bouh : Oui, je suis heureuse que Boo ait réussi à manier correctement la carapace verte !

Boo : C'est normal ! Un cadeau venant de toi tout de même… Je ne pouvais pas te décevoir !

Dame Bouh : Assez, tu vas me faire rougir…

Pichu : Pendant mon envol, j'ai vu Link traverser la paroi… C'était effrayant.

20h10 : Pendant le repas, Gardevoir a une vision. Tous se précipitent à ses côtés pour l'écouter.

Gardevoir : La prochaine épreuve… Sera un défi d'équipes ! Nous serons deux dans chaque équipe ! Et à l'issue de ce défi, une équipe partira…

Boo et Dame Bouh : La notre est toute faite !

Luigi et Sofia : Nous de même !

21h52 : Tout le monde va dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

5h02 : Yoshi est victime d'une crise d'angoisse, il se met à hurler dans les oreilles des candidats exténués. Parakarry se joint à lui croyant que c'était un concours de chant, puis suivent quelques autres boulets…

Yoshi : Abobobobobobobobobo ! OUIN ! Yoshi ! PROUT ! Yoshihihihi !

Parakarry : Staying Alive ! Staying Alive ! Ha ha ha ha Staying Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive...

Kirby : GIGOT ! POULET ! ROTI ! CE SONT NOS AMIS !

Bunny : A BAS LES BOURRELETS !

Link : Vive les anti-rides !

Team : Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter de temps en temps ? La fonction « arrêt » était trop chère ?

Yoshi : Pour une pièce de plus, je pouvais acheter une muselière, mais j'ai flashé sur le nouvel album des blagues Perrylleuses.

Link : C'est une perrypatéticienne ! Un peu comme Daisy, quoi… Ou Dame Bouh.

Dame Bouh : Comment ? M'insulterait-on de « Bitch » ?

Link : Ben non, je parlais des putes, pas de la plage…

Daisy : Ça mérite une double punition.

Link subit quelques déformations du visage suite à cette remarque impertinente… Il décida de se rattraper en embrassant Daisy, mais elle venait de partir, laissant place à Team…

Team : T'es malade ? O_o

Gardevoir : Il m'est avis que c'est un malheureux concours de circonstances… Link devait embrasser Daisy, mais il y a eu une erreur de « mindgame » et Team a été la victime de cette tragédie.

Peach : Tu sais que tu es intelligente ?

Gardevoir : Cette phrase est plus adaptée à ma personne qu'à la tienne… Donc, je suppose qu'il est normal qu'on me la dise.

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Peach : Quoi ?

Kirby : Je disais que j'avais faim.

Boo : Je pense qu'elle parlait à Gar-

Peach : Merci Kirby, je n'avais pas entendu.

Boo : Là, il y a un LEGER problème. Allons rejoindre Pichu et rendormons-nous.

6h40 : Yoshi enfile la panoplie du jardinier et commence à planter des plantes.

Yoshi : La, la, la ! Un petit peu de Shit par ci ! Un petit peu de bedo par là ! De la beuh au milieu ! Tadaa ! Mon jardin merveilleux est aménagé !

Team : (Je m'en doutais encore une fois… Après, il va nous sortir un baril de vodka d'un passage secret du château… Non, mais n'importe quoi là…)

Yoshi partit sur la pointe des pieds, monta à un arbre et déclencha un mécanisme. Un mur se poussa et laissa place à un entrepôt rempli de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre…

Team : O_o -_-

7h00: : Link se met à pousser des cris qui agacent légèrement Daisy, elle lui demande ce qui se passe.

Link : Rien, je fantasmais sur les guerrières Gerudos, il n'y a pas de mal, si ?

Daisy : Si !

Link : Si on ne peut même plus penser à ce que l'on veut… Où va le monde…

Daisy : Là où il doit aller abruti. En attendant, calme tes ardeurs où j'appelle Midona.

Link : C'est bon, c'est bon, je me calme… Tu vois qu'on peut terminer une discussion sans en venir aux poings !

Daisy : Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très en forme aujourd'hui. Fermer ta gueule serait très utile pour que je puisse regagner des forces vu que nous avons ENCORE une épreuve grâce à un certain plombier…

Mario : ZZZzzz…Pizza…

Daisy : Il n'a pas l'air très concerné d'ailleurs...

Link : Je suis trop chaud pour l'épreuve !

Tous : NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOn ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

? : Yeah ! Yeah ! Tu es chaud Link ? Prêt à danser sur mon ancien single ?

Tous : Non !

Parakarry : Yeah !

Tous : BOULET !

Raya : Vous voulez peut-être que je pousse la chansonnette ? Yeah !

Daisy : Je pense que ça ira, économise-toi.

8h35 : Papy Bibi vient accompagné de Boidin pour délivrer les résultats. Il paraît minuscule comparé à la grosse truie imposante. Peach stresse, elle a peur d'être nominée.

Peach : Je ne veux pas partir ! S'il vous plaît !

Pichu : Mais tu n'es pas nominée ma pauvre…

Peach : Ah ? Mais je peux quand même virer, non ?

Pichu : A moins que tu ne le demandes, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être nominée.

Peach : C'est bon à savoir.

Papy Bibi : Je vais demander à nos trois nominés d'avancer…? Vous ne vous avancez pas ?

Yoshi : HONHI !

Bunny : Tu n'as pas précisé s'il fallait avancer en avant ou en arrière.

Papy Bibi : Dans ce cas, je vous aurais dit de reculer… Donc avancez-vous devant.

Les trois nominés et Peach s'avancèrent.

Pichu : Tu as toujours pas compris que tu devais rester à ta place ?

Peach : Nan.

Boidin : La personne qui reste malheureusement parmi nous est… LINK ! Félicitations !

Link : Qu'est-ce que je suis beau… Ça m'a sauvé !

Nos participants tranchèrent rapidement et décidèrent de sauver…

Dame Bouh : C'est donc Yoshi qui a le bonheur de rester avec nous. Désolée Bunny, mais tu es décidément trop conne pour pouvoir continuer.

Bunny : C'est pas grave, je ferai les épreuves devant ma télé !

Dame Bouh : Mais oui, c'est bien…

Mario : Tu peux te casser maintenant.

9h05 : Le panneau des points est actualisé. Tous nos amis se ruent vers le panneau d'affichage pour connaître leur nombre de points. Boo est premier et semble être attaché à ceux-ci.

Sofia : Oh, Luigi n'en a pas beaucoup… Mais ce n'est pas grave, notre amour vaincra !

Daisy : Tu rêves. C'est Link et moi qui allons remporter la victoire !

Boo : Ouais, c'est trop bien d'être premier quand même…

Yoshi : Radin ! D'après mon analyse scientifique, les Boo sont tous des radins qui ont économisé durant leur vie pour pouvoir dépenser par la suite, dans une future vie.

Boo : Quelle brillante analyse… Dommage qu'elle soit erronée !

9h25 : Parakarry a envie de sortir une connerie, mais rien ne sort de sa bouche. Tous se posent des questions, mais après une petite enquête, ils réalisent que même sans l'usage de la parole, Parakarry peut faire des gaffes…

Peach : Tu t'es lancé le sort mutisme ? Mais comment ?

Parakarry : ! … . . ! !

Sofia : Qui a bouffé mon stock de Bocca ?

Pichu : Ça serait pas la tortue débile par hasard ?

Sofia : Viens goûter de ma psynergie !

Kirby : C'est comestible ?

Luigi : Toi, ferme-là !

Mario : C'est quoi le problème vous deux ? Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, vous ne faites que nous engueuler à longueur de journée ! Luigi, je ne te reconnais plus ! Sofia, tu es différente maintenant !

Luigi : Peut-être ne m'as-tu jamais connu…?

Mario : Pas possible, nous sommes frères !

Peach : Dis Sofia, pourquoi tu gardes tes cheveux détachés maintenant ?

Sofia : Ça ne te regarde pas sale pouffe !

Peach : Oki ! J'ai pas compris, mais c'est pas grave !

Daisy : Maintenant tu vas t'excuser devant elle ! J'en ai assez de vos simagrées !

Sofia envoya un rayon gelé sur Daisy mais la princesse brisa la glace envoyée d'un simple revers de la main. Voyant qu'on faisait du mal à sa petite amie, Link vint et donna une petite gifle à Luigi qui lui mit un énorme pain en pleine figure. Vexé, l'épéiste sortit le grand jeu et donna un coup de poing au plombier. Mario se joignit à la bataille en envoyant des boules de feu, mais certaines touchèrent Peach qui riposta d'un « Sex Kick » bien placé. Boo et Dame Bouh regardaient la scène, et se demandaient si Luigi et Sofia traversaient une crise passagère. Ils changèrent rapidement d'attitude lorsqu'ils se prirent un lancer de tomates pas fraîches. Pichu prit parti pour Daisy et tenta une attaque électrique qui fit des ravages sur ses ennemis comme ses alliés et encore plus sur lui. Gardevoir était revenue de sa petite ballade et repartit rapidement quand elle vit se qui se passait. Parakarry, toujours aussi bête malgré son incapacité à parler, lança Kirby dans la bataille et s'y jeta aussi, il se fit battre par Yoshi qui s'était dopé et avait soif de combats. Team s'éclipsa et cracha sur Boidin, la vengeance de la grosse sera terrible. Et pour finir, Perry, Raya et Papy Bibi entrèrent en cuir moulant et chantèrent à pleins poumons.

12h00 : Tout le monde est sorti de l'infirmerie après des troubles d'audition remarqués. Gardevoir rejoint le groupe accompagnée de Team qui s'est fait écraser par un thon vivant.

Kirby : J'ai faim.

. . .

Kirby : J'ai faim.

. . .

Kirby : J'ai faim.

. . .

Kirby : J'ai f-

Kirby se prit un plat de lasagnes dans la tête, Mario le lécha par la suite.

13h45 : Les candidats accourent vers la grande porte étoilée. Tous sont présents et en équipe. Sofia et Luigi, « Les passionnés », Daisy et Link, « Les opposés », Boo et Dame Bouh, « Les destinés », Pichu et Gardevoir, « Les sages », Mario et Team, « Les Anti-Boidin », Yoshi et Parakarry, « Les défoncés », Peach et Kirby, « Les roses bonbons ».

Papy Bibi : Je vois que tout le monde est là ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer le principe de l'épreuve. Vous êtes en équipe de deux, les quatre premières équipes sont qualifiées, les autres sont sujettes à l'élimination (et à des cours de français par Boidin). Vous serez reliés par une corde, la difficulté de cette épreuve réside dans la synchronisation de vos mouvements et de ceux de vos adversaires. A travers ce niveau rempli d'obstacles en tous genres, vous devrez vous frayer un chemin et triompher de vos adversaires ! Faites très attention à votre coéquipier ou votre coéquipière.

Boidin : Les pièges ont été installés par…moi ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

Team :C'est bien, mais comment dire… On s'en fout.

Peach : J'ai une question.

Papy Bibi : C'est à propos de quel sujet ?

Peach : Dans les pièges ajoutés, il n'est pas question de peaux de bananes, si ?

Boidin : Non.

Peach : Ouf, je me sens rassurée…

Papy Bibi : Veuillez vous attacher. Nous allons commencer bientôt…

Les participants se mirent en ligne aux côtés de leur partenaire et attendirent le coup de sifflet de Papy Bibi. Sofia et Luigi partirent en flèche, ils courraient à la même vitesse, ce qui leur permettait de garder le rythme et de ne pas être ralentis, derrière eux suivaient les Roses Bonbons, Kirby était plus rapide que Peach, mais elle parvenait plus facilement à franchir les gouffres, ce qui équilibrait les forces. Daisy et Link se débrouillaient plutôt bien, mais ils comptaient plutôt prendre l'avantage lors d'épreuves de force au contraire de Mario et Team qui espéraient gagner du temps lors de lignes droites. Boo et Dame Bouh lévitaient, ils traversaient sans problème les gouffres et les pièges grâce à leurs capacités. Yoshi et Parakarry étaient derniers, ils se dirigeaient tous les deux dans des sens opposés, ce qui les ralentissait fortement. Enfin, en sixième position, les Destinés peinaient. Gardevoir avait énormément de mal à suivre Pichu avec sa robe et le petit pokémon n'avait pas la même aisance aérienne que sa partenaire.

Luigi : Nous allons encore gagner mon amour !

Sofia : Qui pourrait nous arrêter ?

Luigi : Personne !

. . .

Peach : Et si je me faisais une teinture ? Tu en penses quoi, Kirby ?

Kirby : Ben… A part manger, je ne pense pas à grand chose… Mais je pense que les blondes ne peuvent pas échapper à leur destin…

Peach : Mais des blondes intelligentes, ça existe, non ?

Kirby : Il y a Zelda…Zelda…Sheik aussi !

Peach : Oui, mais Sheik c'est Zelda.

Kirby : Tu viens de m'apprendre un truc là !

Peach : Trop bien ! En fait, tu peux me rajouter à la liste des blondes intelligentes.

. . .

Link : J'ai faim…

Daisy : . . .

Link : J'ai soif...

Daisy : . . .

Link : Je suis fatigué...

Daisy : . . .

Link : J'en ai marre…

Daisy : Ferme ta gueule ! Quelqu'un doit battre Luigi et Sofia, les autres sont derrière et je doute fort que Peach et Kirby qui discutent intelligence soient capable de les rattraper ! Donc, NOUS allons les vaincre.

Link : Tu es sûre que tu n'en fais pas une affaire un peu personnelle ?

Daisy : Comment ?

Link : Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, Luigi était ton ancien petit ami, et même après votre rupture, tu le considérais toujours comme ton ami…

Daisy : Comment tu…?

Link : Tu vas rire ! Hahaha ! J'ai lu ton journal intime !

SCHBAFF

. . .

Mario : J'ai une soudaine envie de dormir…ZZZzzz…

Team, se cassant la figure : NON ! Et merde, je vais devoir le porter… Mais ça nous fera peut-être gagner du temps !

. . .

Boo : Une chance que nous soyons ensemble.

Dame Bouh : Oui, c'est vrai ! Je n'imagine même pas si ça avait été ma cousine à ta place…

Boo : Bootique est un phénomène quand même…

Dame Bouh : Une catastrophe naturelle plutôt !

. . .

Gardevoir : Désolée Pichu… Nous allons sûrement perdre…

Pichu : Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais… Je peux savoir un truc sur toi ?

Gardevoir : Oui ?

Pichu : Tu possèdes l'attaque copie ?

Gardevoir : Oui, mais… Ah ! Attends, je vais l'utiliser !

Suite à cela, Gardevoir apprit l'attaque « Vive-Attaque ».

. . .

Parakarry : Wahou ! Ils reculent vraiment vite les autres !

Yoshi : Tu peux pas faire comme moi et les suivre ?

Parakarry : Mais je suis convaincu que l'arrivée est ici !

Il s'assit sur un rocher qui enclencha un mécanisme. Une plate-forme apparut alors.

Yoshi : Let's go with Dora !

Parakarry : Je persiste à croire qu'il ne faut pas bouger.

Yoshi : Okay ! Après on dit : CHAOS CONTROL…et on est à l'arrivée, c'est ça ?

Parakarry : Ben il semble que oui, regarde !

Les défoncés arrivèrent les premiers, et de loin.

Papy Bibi : Alors que les crétins de première place la remporte, les autres luttent pour remporter la seconde place ! Kirby et Peach se sont arrêtés pour faire une pose et sont désormais derniers !

Boidin : Grrr…

Papy Bibi : Ah non ! Allez mordre quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si personne n'a encore succombé aux pièges !

Gardevoir et Pichu ratrappaient désormais leur retard et atterrirent en quatrième place devant les roses bonbons, les destinés et les anti-boidin. Les opposés et les passionnés étaient au coude à coude, mais Link sauta dans le vide et fit perdre un temps précieux à son équipe (Daisy dut s'accrocher, le remonter puis le baffer). Sofia et Luigi ricanaient bêtement et se prirent un Amp en pleine poire ce qui les électrocuta et offra une place supplémentaire aux sages. Malheureusement pour cette équipe, Gardevoir ne possédait plus assez de PP et ils durent recommencer à courir à la même vitesse. Boo et Dame Bouh se brulèrent les fesses (si on peut dire ainsi…) à cause d'un piège enclenché par Boidin spécialement pour les ectoplasmes.

Dame Bouh : Elle n'a pas suivi la règle que j'ai inventée !

Boo : C'est normal, si tu l'as inventée, elle n'est pas dans le règlement .

Les roses avaient fini leur pique-nique, mais Kirby était pris d'une indigestion. Peach, ne voulant pas tacher sa belle robe, courrut du plus vite qu'elle put et tira Kirby qui rebondit contre les murs et les parois environnantes. Dans sa course, la princesse ne remarqua pas les autres équipes qui furent arrosées par Kirby.

Tous : A MORT LES CHEWING-GUM !

Après cette sentence, Kirby courrut à la même vitesse que Peach et ils doublèrent les autres, mais firent une seconde pose sandwiches. Les autres arrivèrent peu à peu et les frappèrent successivement. L'arrivée était proche et les équipes serrées (hormis les roses bonbons qui n'en étaient qu'au début de leur repas.). On vit une petite explosion de lumière et Boo apparut devant Sofia et Daisy et les dépassa de peu. Arrivèrent ensuite Mario, Team, Gardevoir et Pichu et n'arrivèrent jamais : Peach et Kirby qui s'étaient perdus sur une route à sens unique.

Papy Bibi : Et c'est la fin !

Kirby : Et j'ai faim !

Boidin : Et j'ai grillé du monde !

Peach : Sauf moi et Kirby !

Kirby : Et j'ai faim !

Boidin : Espèce de petite…

Kirby : Et j'ai faim !

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Papy Bibi : Passons aux résultats !

1ers : Les défoncés

2èmes : Les destinés

3èmes : Les passionnés

4èmes : Les opposés

5èmes : Les anti-boidin

6èmes : Les sages

7èmes : Les roses bonbons.

Une équipe partira alors soutenez-les tous !

Boidin : Ou pas. MOUHAHAHA !

Tous : OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Sur le plateau…

.

Bowser : « Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen ! »

Watt : . . . T'as fini de danser alors que nous sommes en direct ?

Bowser : Quoiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **BOUM** Ailleuh !

Watt : Bref… Quelle équipe quittera cette aventure ? Les sages ? Les anti-boidin ? Les roses bonbons ? Quoiqu'il en soit, votez pour soutenir vos candidats favoris, cent pièces la seconde ! A bientôt !

16h30 : Pendant que Kirby écrase Sofia et Luigi, nos amis vont chercher un exorciste… Ou plutôt des exorcistes.

Raya : YEAH ! Je suis présente !

Perry : Et moi absente ! Perryhihihi !

Yoshi : Yoshihihi !

Team : -_-

Papy Bibi : Et me voici, le virtuose des vocalises ! Commençons la séance.

Les trois débiles entourèrent le couple et commencèrent une danse indigène. Voyant que la pluie ne tombait pas, ils décidèrent de pousser la chansonnette pour aider la chose, et une fois fait, il se mit à pleuvoir.

Gardevoir : Sont-ce des magiciens ?

Pichu : Je dirais plutôt des casseroles.

Ils continuèrent de casser les oreilles des deux amoureux et la foudre se mit à les frapper. Au bout de la dixième décharge, on vit quelques personnes apparaître dans une sphère bleue sortie tout droit du corps du couple (une moitié dans chaque corps).

Pichu : Visionnons-la.

Sur la sphère, des figures que quasiment tous connaissaient étaient présentes : il s'agissait de Sandbag, Anne-Sophie Lapute et Troopa les voyait se faire capturer par le Halberd et Metaknight qui affichait un sourire de traître.

Lapouffe : Je crois qu'on s'est bien fait avoir…

Troopa Jr : Allons-nous nous envoler une fois de plus ?

Sandbag : Je dirais qu'on va en prison…

Les trois : Une fois de plus la Team Braguette subit un autre échec !

Pichu : Quelle bande de cons.

18h00 : Rien ne se passe. Ah si, on tabasse Parakarry, mais c'est quotidien…

Daisy : Tu as fait QUOI ?

Parakarry : Oui, une épreuve tous les jours, c'est super, non ?

Tous : AAAAAARGH !

Daisy s'apprêtait à le baffer mais Link arriva à ce moment pour lui faire une suprise et se prit un pain dans la figure.

Peach : Dis-moi Daisy, tu mets des prothèses, non ?

Daisy : Mais c'est pas fini ces questions-là ?

20h15 : Yoshi fait de la pub pour un ancien jeu, on se demande pourquoi…

Yoshi : Jouez à Yoshi Island ! C'est le seul jeu où vous pouvez contenter mon espèce !

Gardevoir : Comment fait-on ?

Yoshi : C'est simple, dans ce jeu, il y a quelques niveaux où on peut se droguer à volonté. Il suffit d'avaler des substances illicites et c'est gagné ! ^^

Tous : -_-


	10. Chapter 10

01h06 : Mario ronfle fort, très fort. Tellement fort que Boidin est réveillée malgré le fait qu'elle était entassée sous cent soixante-dix coussins, qu'elle portait trente-sept bouchons d'oreilles et que cinquante couvertures la recouvraient. Elle décide d'agir.

Une fois réveillée, Boidin s'assura de poser le pied gauche pour être encore plus cruelle que d'habitude. Elle se hâta de rejoindre nos candidats et se cassa la figure dans les escaliers, elle roula donc jusqu'au terminus et défonça une des portes du château Peach.

Boidin : QUI EST LE COUPABLE ?

Team : Roh, mais elle pue celle-là… Elle peut pas la fermer un peu ?

Boidin : J'VAIS M'LE FAIRE C'LUI-LA !

Tous : Oo

Boidin : Enfin, je vais le buter, vous m'avez comprise…

Parakarry : Nous le défendrons ! Au perryl de nos vies !

Perry : On m'appelle ? Ma pelle ! Perryhihihi !

Boo : Pas le retour des blagues pourries !

Boidin : Comme ça on me défie ? Je vais tous vous battre !

Raya : Yeah ! Attendez-moi !

Et une lutte sans merci commença. D'un côté Boidin, de l'autre, les autres. Le stratège, Link, suggéra que l'on attaque un par un pour affaiblir l'ennemi. Les autres ne connaissant rien à la guerre firent comme il avait dit et une autre personne que nous conaissons se marra bien devant son écran.

Sami : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Quelle bande de nuls ! Il vaut mieux noyer les ennemis sous les attaques déferlantes ou encore par vagues houleuses ! Oh, quelle belle métaphore filée !

Yoshi commença par frapper ses alliés à cause des allucinations produites sous l'effet de la drogue.

Yoshi : HONHI ! ABBOBO ! OIN ! BOIDIN T'ES GROSSE !

Daisy : QUOI ? JE NE SUIS PAS BOIDIN !

La princesse de Sarasaland le frappa et il fut hors service. Link sauta ensuite sur Boidin qui se roula par terre tel un chien et l'écrasa comme une crèpe. Raya se mit alors à chanter…

Raya :

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl

You said I'm heavy, but I'm also dirty

Like Tom Sawyer, I'm not clever

In good condition , I love prostitution

Papy Bibi :

You're so ugly  
You disgust me

Raya :

I'm a bland homely girl  
All alone in the world  
I'm as flat as a board  
Thin and leggy,

Papy Bibi :

You're a dog, and a troll  
Were you hit by a train?  
Don't go near you  
'Cause your breath is skanky

Raya :

Don't get touched  
I'm afraid  
'Cause guys say  
I'm an eyesore

Boo hoo!

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl

You said I'm heavy, but I'm also dirty

Like Tom Sawyer, I'm not clever

In good condition , I love prostitution

Papy Bibi :

You're so ugly  
You disgust me

[...]

Peach : Yay ! C'est super comme musique, ça me correspond parfaitement !

Gardevoir : Je pense qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait compris…

Raya : Ça c'est de ma composition :

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl

You said I'm heavy, but I'm also dirty

Like Tom Sawyer, I'm not clever

In good condition , I love prostitution

Le reste je l'ai emprunté !

.com/watch?v=rB4N7N70yK4&feature=related

Pichu : C'est vraiment nul, surtout qu'on a une grosse à latter ! Vous pouvez pas remettre ça à plus tard ?

Boo : Je préférerais qu'ils ne remettent jamais ça…

Boidin : J'ANNULE LE SYSTEME DES POINTS EN PLUS DE VOUS COLLER UNE EPREUVE CHAQUE JOUR !

Tous : A L'ATTAQUE !

Après avoir bailloné Papy Bibi, Raya et Perry, nos amis partirent au combat contre la grosse. Muni des gants que les Gorons lui avaient offerts, Link tenta de soulever Boidin, mais c'était peine perdue, elle retomba aussi lourdement sur le sol écrasant l'hylien au passage. Ce fut au tour de Dame Bouh qui taillada Boidin de coups d'éventail, seul petit problème : Boidin est tellement épaisse que lui infliger une petite égratignure est impossible, elle baffa Dame Bouh et reprit sa place. Mario lança une boule de feu vers Boidin, mais elle lui renvoya, Luigi et Sofia attaquèrent par derrière mais la peau de Boidin réfléchit les coups qui repartirent vers les lanceurs. Pichu essaya d'électrocuter Boidin, mais celle-ci était trop résistante et il se mit au tapis seul. Team secoua Parakarry dans tous les sens et le jeta sur Boidin, Parakarry vomit, mais Boidin utilisa le bouclier miroir qu'elle avait volé à Link et jeta deux autres participants à terre. Gardevoir tenta un strike en utilisant Boo comme balle, mais Boidin se gonfla et Boo fut dévié et s'arrêta lorsqu'il percuta le pokemon humanoïde. Peach, Kirby et Yoshi se rendirent et jurèrent qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient pas en crachant dessus (Inutile de dire qu'ils y ont goûté aussi). Il ne restait plus que Daisy, la princesse prit la grosse aux épaules et l'envoya valser contre le mur qui était à son opposé. La chose hideuse chargea en direction de Daisy et tenta une attaque frontale contrée par l'auriculaire de la fille. Suite à cette attaque, la jeune femme baffa Boidin qui vola en dehors du château.

Tous : O_o

Daisy : J'espère qu'on appliquera la censure pour ce passage, je n'ai pas envie que tous mon royaume me prenne pour une princesse autoritaire…

Peach : Ben on me prend bien pour une blonde !

Team : Oui, mais toi…enfin…voilà, quoi.

Mario : Avec tout ça il est quelle heure ?

Dame Bouh : Si l'on prend en compte le fait que Raya et Papy Bibi ont chanté leur truc abominable pendant plus de cinq heures, il doit être six heures du matin…

Link : Oh non ! Une nuit blanche ! Ce n'est pas bon pour mon teint, ma coiffure, mes yeux, mes mains, mes pieds, mon c- **SCHBAF**

Daisy : On se passera des détails, vu ?

Parakarry : Vous voyez quoi ?

Tous : BOULET !

Parakarry : Vous m'embrouillez là… Au départ je pensais que nous parlions du ciel qui était blanc la nuit alors qu'en fait c'est plutôt foncé si l'on y pense, puis ensuite vous voyez quelque chose que je ne vois pas, donc je ne comprends plus rien du tout !

Boo : Sois rassuré, c'est l'habitude.

Parakarry : L'habitude ? L'habit d'étude, tu veux dire ?

Tous : BOULET !

Yoshi : Tiens, je t'en donne un peu…

Parakarry : Mmmh ! C'EST BON !

Mario : Il va enfin nous lâcher… Bon, dormons.

Pichu : Pour quoi faire, nous devrons bientôt nous réveiller de toute manière.

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Yoshi : Oh, tu en veux aussi ?

Team : YOSHI ! Arrête avec ta drogue ! Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'ai pas vu dans ta réserve l'autre jour ? Celle qui est dans le jardin de la princesse !

Yoshi : Oh merci, je ne me souvenais plus de l'endroit où elle était ! Si j'y suis allé, c'est peut-être parce que j'étais somnanbule…

Team : X_X

8h21 : Papy Bibi arrive aux côtés de nos candidats, il est seul, Boidin doit être de l'autre côté de la ville et bouger sa graisse doit prendre du temps (daprès Team). Les résultats vont être annoncés.

Papy Bibi : Je ne vais pas vous stresser davantage, les sages restent dans le château ! Vous avez maintenant cinq minutes pour déterminer l'équipe que vous sauverez.

Nos amis étaient en vive discussion, qui allaient-ils garder ?

Papy Bibi : Ceux qui votent pour Peach et Kirby vont à gauche, ceux qui votent pour Mario et Team vont à droite.

Yoshi, Parakarry, Link, Daisy, Dame Bouh allèrent tout de suite à gauche, tandis que Luigi et Sofia partirent à droite. Boo, Gardevoir et Pichu étaient indécis, mais voyant leurs amis du côté de Peach et Kirby, ils les rejoignirent.

Papy Bibi : Mario et Team, vous devez partir, je suis désolé… Un petit mot pour la fin ?

Mario : J'ai envie de dormir… Avant ça, je voulais dire que je donnais mes points à Link !

Team : J'espère que je ne croiserai pas Boidin en ville. Je donne mes points à…Boo.

9h41 : La majorité des participants passent à la boutique et voient le panneau des points.

Link : Ma beauté a éclairé Mario… Il a eu raison de me confier ses points !

Boo : En tout cas, j'ai toujours plus de points que vous… Bon, allons voir cette Bootique.

9h46 : Bootique ouvre les portes de son stand. C'est grâce à son miroir qu'elle aperçoit nos amis entrer dans son échoppe.

Bootique : CIEL ! MES BIJOUX !

Parakarry : JE VAIS VOUS CHANTER L'AIR DES BIJOUX DE FAUTE !

Bootique : FAUST !

Dame Bouh : Ouais, mais on s'en fout, nous sommes juste venus acheter des trucs.

Boo : D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas choisir nous-même des articles ?

Bootique : Sacrebleu, vous m'y faite penser cher ami ! Autrefois, cette possibilité m'était inconnue, je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas, mais vous pouvez.

Gardevoir : (Elle à l'air d'être instruite ta cousine…)

Dame Bouh : (Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a juste l'air.)

. . .

Peach dépense 40 points pour acheter une tenue Strikers.

Kirby dépense 40 points pour acheter un set de cuisine.

Luigi dépense 30 points pour acheter un bijou à Sofia.

Sofia dépense 80 points pour acheter deux robots Minitoad.

Dame Bouh dépense 20 points pour s'acheter un marteau.

Gardevoir dépense 1 point pour acheter un album de Lowrie.

Link dépense 40 points pour acheter un peigne, de la lotion capillaire, un sèche cheveux et une glace.

Daisy dépense 50 points pour acheter un badge, le Sarasa's call.

Pichu dépense 40 points pour une tenue isolante.

Parakarry dépense 1 point pour acheter le trophée des boulets.

Yoshi dépense 20 points pour acheter la panoplie de l'alchimiste.

Boo dépense 100 points pour obtenir le don de métamorphose.

11h33 : Kirby a faim.

11h34 : Kirby a faim.

11h 35 : Kirby a faim.

11h36 : Kirby a... De toute façon il a toujours faim ce crevard. Voyons comment il se débrouille pour mendier…

Kirby, chantant : I will survive !

Dame Bouh : Mais bouffe sale porc ! Etouffe-toi !

Pichu : J'approuve ce que dit Dame Bouh.

11h40 : Réunion secrète entre Luigi et Sofia.

Sofia : Luigi, je t'ai acheté un Minitoad, il pourra t'être utile !

Luigi : Sofia, tu veux bien te marrier avec moi ?

Sofia : On ne peut pas ?

Luigi : Mais pourquoi ?

Sofia : Parce que les mariages n'existent pas au Royaume Champignon…

Luigi : Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Peach, arrivant tout à coup : Ben c'est simple ! Tout le monde sait que si on met le mariage en place, on devra mettre le divorce en place aussi, et ça fait beaucoup de paperasse pour pas grand chose…

Sofia : -_-

Luigi : Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant, c'est vrai que c'est chiant de ce point de vue là…

Peach : Tout à fait ! ^^

Sofia : O_o

12h00 : Kirby attend les autres, il hurle pour qu'ol lui apporte de la bouffe. Il se plaint ensuite du service et de la quantité de nourriture présente dans son assiette. Pichu lui dit de fermer sa gueule et d'aller voir ailleurs s'il n'est pas content, ce que s'empresse de faire Kirby. Malheureusement, il ne voit rien ailleurs…

Kirby : Il n'y a rien ailleurs…

Pichu : Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar…

13h15 : Tous nos concurrents se préparent pour la prochaine épreuve, Mario leur a parlé du prochain monde qu'ils allaient visiter, et ce monde est le Manoir du Roi Boo… Boo connaît se manoir, par la passé il y habitait.

Boo : Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y avait un manège que tout le monde adorait, il était au sous-sol et la musique qui s'en échappait nous enchantait ! Par contre fallait faire attention à ne pas se faire calciner par le lance-flammes…

Gardevoir : L'épreuve se déroulera là-bas justement… Oups.

Daisy : Comment tu-

Peach : Cool ! On va dans un endroit crasseux pour se cramer les fesses ! C'est génial !

Sofia : Moi et Luigi remporteront la victoire !

Parakarry : C'est moi qui ait gagné la dernière fois ! Avec l'infirmière Yoshi à mes côtés.

Gardevoir : Infirmière Yoshi…?

Pichu : C'est une longue histoire…

14h15 : Nos amis attendent Boidin et Papy Bibi dans le jardin, ils y rencontrent des Boo habitant certainement dans le manoir du Roi.

Boo : Je n'ai plus trop envie d'y aller tout compte fait…

Bootiful : Mais c'est Boo ! Long time no see, huh ? Tu as vu ma nouvelle coiffure ? ^^

Boo : Très jolie… Tu n'as pas vraiment changé…

Bootiful : Pourquoi j'aurais changé ? Regarde, j'ai même mon peigne ! Le peigne que tu m'avais offert avant de partir il y a quelques années ! ^^

Boo : Hé bien, je suis très…touché par ce geste. Tu l'as conservé tout ce temps ?

Bootiful : Oui ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas trop envie de revenir ? Tout le monde sera heureux de te revoir ! ^^

Yoshi : Excusez-moi, mais vous marchez sur mes plantations de chanvre !

Bootiful : Boogie, éclaire ma lanterne s'il te plaît. ^^

Boogie : C'est évident, la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas envie de revenir, c'est qu'il sera jugé pour outrage à la cour, et plus particulièment outrage au roi.

Boony : Vous faites quoi les mecs ? Oh, mais c'est mon petit Boo… Toujours aussi mignon ! Tu t'es souvenu de ta promesse alors ?

Dame Bouh : (Mais que ?)

Boony : Tu devais m'emmener en voyage loin du manoir, tu sais ?

Boo : Heu…oui.

Dame Bouh : Papy Bibi est là, Dom Juan.

Boo : Oui, pardonne-moi Boony.

Papy Bibi : Nous venons, enfin, JE viens d'avoir l'information car la grosse a dû se perdre en route (que ça fait du bien d'être libre) que cette épreuve n'est peut-être pas possible pour l'un d'entre vous…

Boo : Non, ça ira.

Papy Bibi : Commençons alors ! A votre entrée dans le manoir minuscule, vous serez immédiatement téléportés dans le manège des Boo. Votre objectif sera de survivre le plus longtemps possible et, ou, de pousser les autres hors du manège pour gagner. Boidin n'est pas là, mais ses pièges sadiques fonctionnent toujours, vous devrez vous méfier particulièrement de la pluie de bombes. Allons-y !

14h40 : L'épreuve débute sous l'œil attentif de Papy Bibi.

Boo : (Pour m'attirer le moins d'ennuis, je vais me métamorphoser en…Team ! Il n'aura aucun soucis après tout.)

Le manège des Boo commença à tourner en emportant avec les les participants, une cloison de verre séparait le vide de l'attraction et les plus intelligents avaient deviné qu'il fallait forcé pour casser la barrière. Boo se transforma en Team pour ne pas s'attirer trop d'ennuis et commença à sauter au dessus des flammes comme les autres. Peach voulait se changer et avait demandé aux garçons de ne pas regarder pendant qu'elle revêtissait une autre tenue. Parakarry fit la même chose mais se prit des pains venant de toutes parts et vola contre une paroi, ce qui l'assomma.

Link : Attendez, je ne suis pas préparé ! Veuillez me laisser plus de temps.

Sofia : Oh la pédale !

Link : Au moins, on sait ce que je suis, tandis que toi…tu fais peine à voir ! Hahaha !

Sofia et Link commencèrent alors à se frapper, Link envoya Sofia dans les flammes, mais elle et son Minitoad avaient l'avantage du nombre et réussirent à éjecter Link en plus de briser la vitre. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour savourer sa victoire, Peach lui donna un coup de pied qui la dégagea de l'arène, elle fut vite rattrapée par Luigi qui, avec l'aide des deux Minitoad servit d'échelle humaine et remonta sa bien aimée en plus de Link qui l'avait agrippée.

Link : Je suis vraiment trop classe !

Pendant ce temps, des trappes s'étaient ouvertes dans le sol, et des plantes piranhas avalaient et recrâchaient les candidats, les fatiguant un peu plus. Kirby pensait que c'était un concours et avala une plante piranha qui lui donna une transformation. Daisy, qui pensait que c'était encore un des pièges de Boidin, lui donna un magistral coup de pied qui l'envoya haut dans les airs.

Gardevoir : J'ai fini mon coktail, et toi Dame Bouh ?

Dame Bouh : Pareil, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… De voir cette fille reluquer MON Boo, tu n'imagines pas ce que ça me fait…

Gardevoir : C'est de la jalousie, non ? Normal, mais il faut les comprendre, après tout, ça fait combien d'années que Boo est parti de chez lui ?

Dame Bouh : Je ne sais pas… Il ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce propos.

Peach, se tapant l'incruste : Ça fait exactement sept ans qu'il a quitté sa maison d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. On me dit out à moi, il faut croire que tout le monde m'aime…

Sofia : MEGALO !

Peach : Oh, toi, tu vas voir !

Le combat devint de plsu en plsu redoutable au cours du temps, des bombes tombaient désormais sur nos participants qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens pour y échapper. Dame Bouh avait un plan en tête, elle décida de prendre son marteau et de renvoyez les bombes qui tombaient sur ses adversaires, elle en visait un plus particulièrement : Boo. Parakarry avait enfin revêti sa combinaison, mais il l'avait mise à l'envers ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale chez nos candidats.

Papy Bibi : Oh mon dieu, quel boulet mes amis, quel boulet ! Regardez-le brandir fièrement un trophée au dessus de sa tête ! Et quel trophée ! Celui du plus grand boulet du monde ! Hein, je veux du shit, moi ? YOSHI ! Retourne tout de suite sur le terrain !

Yoshi : NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOn ! je veux de la thune !

Papy Bibi : Je refuse de participer à ton trafique ! Dégage ou je chante !

Yoshi : HONHI ! J'y vais !

Yoshi retourna sur le terrain et goba Sofia qu'il lança sous forme d'œuf à Daisy qui se chargea de shooter dans la direction de Luigi. Cela faisait désormais deux heures qu'ils combattaient ainsi sans que personne ne soit tombé, certains candidats étaient très mal en point mais se reposaient, d'autres volaient (Kirby qui n'est toujours pas redescendu), et des participants jouaient.

Yoshi : Voici mes cinq as ! Donne-moi le pognon !

Parakarry : Pas si vite ! J'ai trente as ! A moi l'argent…

Yoshi : Mince, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait mieux tricher que moi…

Pichu : -_-

Tout à coup, le sol de mit à trembler faisant tomber quelques candidats, et des bombes aidaient à la chose. Gardevoir, Link, Daisy et Pichu étaient les candidats restants, du moins, avant que Gardevoir ne fasse une chose horrible…

?, chanté affreusement :

Je suis ta pire ennemie !

Mon nom souviens t-en bien,

C'est Lowrie !

Je vais te mettre dans le bain

En chantant mes chansons pourries

Toute la nuit !

Daisy ne résista pas longtemps et sauta dans le vide suivie de près par Pichu et Gardevoir puis par Link qui n'a pas autant de neurones que ces derniers. Ce dernier saut arrêta alors ce défi.

Papy Bibi : Après quatre heures d'intense combat, voici le classement !

1er : Kirby

2ème : Link

3ème : Gardevoir

4ème : Pichu

5ème : Daisy

6ème : Peach

7ème : Yoshi

8ème : Dame Bouh

9ème : Luigi

10ème : Boo

11ème : Parakarry

12ème : Sofia

L'une d'entre elle nous quittera (et c'est pas Boidin malheureusement), mais qui ? Bowser, je vous rend l'antenne.

Sur le plateau…

Eggman : En définitive, je pense que votre mère a oublié votre cerveau lorsqu'elle vous a inventé…

: Peut-être, mais la mienne en avait un, ELLE AU MOINS. C'est pour ça que je ne m'étonne pas de la bêtise dans laquelle vous vous enfoncez en essayant de prouver à tout le monde vos théories à deux sous.

Eggman : Il s'agit là d'une de vos phrases toutes faites achetées sur Internet ? Voyez-vous, mon hamster se débrouille mieux que vous…

Pauline : Achetez notre jeu ! L'appel de la célébrité, en vente chez nos partenaires participants !

Watt : (Comment faire son travail dans ces conditions…)

Bowser : ÇA SUFFIT LA PUB !

Salopa : Si tu veux, je peux faire remonter l'audimat.

Bowser : Comment ?

**SCRIIIIIITCH**

Salopa : Achetez notre jeu et vous ne le regretterez pas ! Vous pourrez même nous voir dans la salle de bain !

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, tout le public partit s'acheter le jeu.

Bowser : Vous allez arrêter tout de suite !

Pauline : Bowser serait-il jaloux de ne pas en avoir ?

Nick : J'appelle mon avocat ! Boidin n'est pas dans cette émission vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Et on m'a frappé pour donner ma place à Team !

Watt : C'est fini le défilé ?

Krystal : VOTEZ POUR MOI A L'ELECTION DE MISS POUFFE !

Ness : Aidez-moi à forcer les coffres de toutes les banques du monde !

Cream : Cassez les vitrines qui nous séparent de ce que nous voulons ! Pour un monde où l'on serait LIBRE !

Bowser & Watt : Boo, Parakarry ou Sofia ? Comme d'habitude pour la suite… !

20h30 : Nos amis décident de se reposer en écutant les blagues de Perry, plus fatiguantes qu'autre chose…

Perry : Je suis chaude comme un radiateur ! Perryhihihi !

Boo : J'en ai assez de réentendre les mêmes blagues encore et encore…

Perry : Mais je n'ai pas fini, après je dois faire pipi ! Perryhihihi !

Les intelligents : O_o combo -_- x 3 + X_X

Peach : Heu, j'ai pas compris…

Link : Rendors-toi !

Peach : Et puis quoi encore, tu veux t'battre ?

Parakarry : Là il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui doit dire : « fille contre fille ça devrait le faire. » ?

Kirby : On ne revient pas toujours dans le passé, tu sais…

Parakarry : Une mouche Tsé Tsé ? Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas la grippe aviaire !

Kirby : QUOI ? Une mouche Tsé tsé ?

Yoshi : Ben oui, tsé…

Tous : Yoshi est un québécois ?

Yoshi : J'ai des origines.

Kirby : Parle un peu.

Yoshi : Ouin ! Estie de calisse de criss de noob ! Tabarnak, va chier !

Link : C'est la couleur de mes magnifiques cheveux ou tu ne connais que les insultes ?

Yoshi : Okay, j'avoue, c'est vrai. Par contre Waluigi a vraiment l'accent avec ses « Ouin ! » ou encore son rire « Hinhinhin ! » et quand il crie son nom : « OUINLUIIIGIII ! »

Peach : Nous devrions dormir, non ?

Tous : Non, mais on le fait quand même. ZZZzzz…


	11. Chapter 11

1h06 : Parakarry est pris d'une soudaine envie d'effectuer une promenade nocturne. Entraînant avec lui Yoshi, Kirby et Peach, il monte les escaliers et se précipite chez Bootique qui s'empresse de crier.

Bootique : CIEL ! MES BIJOUX !

Yoshi : HONHI ! Pourquoi tu fais ta valise ?

Bootique : Je vais au concerto de Mozart !

Parakarry : Mozart n'est pas mort ?

Peach : Non, tu dois sûrement confondre avec un lézard…

Kirby : En effet, ce serait un gros lézard.

Bootique : Vous êtes si généreux de vous être empressés de venir me voir, vous avez le droit de choisir un des badges présents ici. Chacun un, mais pas plus !

Parakarry : Je veux celui-ci !

Bootique : « Débilité Max » ? Comme tu veux, ce badge te permettra de te faire passer pour une vraie blonde.

Parakarry : C'est l'objectif de toute ma vie.

Tous : BOULET !

Yoshi, Kirby et Peach obtinrent respectivement les badges : « Main Verte », « Obésité Absolue » et « Bonne Etoile ». Après cette petite escapade nocturne, ils décidèrent de se promener dans les jardins du château où ils découvrirent un passage secret.

Peach : Ça à l'air cool ! On y va ?

Kirby : Ce trou ne m'inspire pas confiance…

Parakarry : J'y saute !

Yoshi : Vous m'avez volé toutes les répliques que j'avais en tête… C'est, comment dire…gênant. ABOBOBO !

Notre petit groupe s'y engouffra et découvrit…une pièces remplie de caméra, on pouvait aussi voir une petite lumière dormir à côté d'un dragon, ainsi que deux femmes dont une sans vêtements et d'autres personnages tout aussi intriguant.

Parakarry : BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !

Tous : !

Yoshi : Il a équipé son badge ?

Kirby : Non, c'est naturel. Tu verras plus le changement une fois qu'il aura équipé le badge.

Pauline : PEACH !

Peach : PAULINE !

Pauline : PEACH !

Peach : PEACH !

Pauline : Mon dieu, toujours aussi conne à ce que je vois.

Peach : Mon dieu, toujours aussi pute à ce que je vois.

Pauline : COMMENT !

Peach : Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Je disais : « Mon dieu, toujours aussi pute à ce que je vois. ».

Pauline : TU PEUX REPETER !

Peach : Va t'acheter un appareil auditif ma vieille. Revoici la phrase : « Mon dieu, toujours aussi pute à ce que je vois. »

Pauline : QUOI !

Peach : Bon, on ne va pas y passer la journée, c'est la dernière fois que je répète. « Mon dieu, toujours aussi pu- »

Pauline : Non, mais tu es carrément bête ou tu le fais exprès ? C'était pour marquer mon indignation ainsi que ma surprise.

Salopa : SAMUS !

Parakarry : Oui ?

Salopa : Mais tu n'es pas Samus ?

Parakarry : Non, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être bête tu sais…

Après s'être pris des coups de pancarte ainsi que le Final Smash de Salopa : « Emancipation Sexuelle » (cf Champi-Lanta 2), Parakarry se tut.

Watt : PARAKARRY !

Parakarry : LAKILESTER !

Watt : Watt, imbécile…

Yoshi : YOSHI ! Oui ? Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Ça fait aller… Moi c'est pareil… Tu sais pour l'autre jour ? Non, que s'est-il passé ? Rien du tout. Okay. A plus ! Je te rappelle !

Tous : -_-

Bowser : Que faites-vous dans les studios de Champi-Lanta ?

Kirby : On exécute une petite promenade nocturne.

Bowser : A une heure du mat', c'est clair que c'est nocturne…

Nick : NON !

Tous : NICK !

Kirby : Attaquez-le avec les caméras !

Nick : NON ! Je ne peux rien faire ! Je suis…comme attiré par une force mystérieuse ! Je… JE VEUX QUE VOUS ME FRAPPIEZ ! FAITES MOI MAL ! OUUUUUUI !

Bowser et Watt : Arrêtez ! Vous allez briser les camé- **BAM** -ras.

Après avoir cassé toutes les caméras sur la tête de Nick, nos amis décidèrent de partir se reposer (en fait Bowser les a un peu aidé en leur administrant un puissant somnifère…).

6h01 : Réveil des candidats par Boidin. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne leur avait pas fait ce coup-là. Daisy lance un coussin dans la tronche de Boidin pour qu'elle disparaisse, croyant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais elle était bien réelle…

Gardevoir : (Elle n'était pas morte celle-là…?)

Boo : (Non, malheureusement…)

Boidin : Contents de me revoir ?

Tous : NON !

Boidin : M'en fous ! Ma venue annonce le départ d'un des candidats. Cool, non ?

Boo, levant les yeux au ciel : Super…

Boidin : Je me doutais bien que cela vous ravirait.

Boo : C'était ironique… Dites donc, votre niveau en français semble plutôt faible.

Boidin : Bien sûr que non, c'était pour vous tester. La prochaine épreuve sera une épreuve de sadisme ! Les trois premiers éliminés auront le droit d'être nominés ! MOUHAHAHA !

Tous : (Il faut que je sois dernier/dernière.)

Papy Bibi, chantant : OOOOOOH OOOH OHOHOH OHOOOHOHOOO !

Link : Mon teint va en prendre un coup. Mais le valeureux chevalier d'Hyrule ne perdra jamais un match, il triomphera de toutes les épreuves et bravera tous les dangers, comme le jour où il partit à la recherche de la princesse Zelda. C'était un jour comme les autres, le temps était à la tornade et-

Daisy : Tu trouves que les tornades sont naturelles ? Il faudra que tu m'expliques…

Sofia : C'est simple, il est stupide.

Luigi : Quelle finesse d'esprit ma chérie !

Dame Bouh : C'est plutôt le seul truc qu'elle sait faire. Critiquer les gens à tout va est son passe-temps, rien de difficile là-dedans…

Papy Bibi : Nous allons désormais appeler le candidat qui a été retenu par le public ! Il s'agit de Para…Para…Para…Para…

Pichu : Accouche, on a compris que c'est Parakarry qui a été sauvé.

Papy Bibi : ATCHAAA !

Peach : Watch out !

Pichu : Et tu te crois intelligente ?

Peach : Ben oui.

Papy Bibi : Je disais donc que Parakarry était sauvé. Maintenant, vous allez voter pour la personne qui restera entre Boo et Sofia.

Sofia : (Merde, j'ai perdu, ma seule chance était d'être repêchée par le public…) Inutile, je pars, mais avant, je souhaiterai donner tout ce que je possède à Luigi.

Parakarry : Elle vend son corps aussi ?

Tous : BOULET !

Gardevoir : Je pense plutôt qu'elle parlait de toutes les babioles qu'elle avait acheté dans la boutique de Bootique ainsi que de tous les points qu'il lui restait.

Papy Bibi : C'est un dénouement, ma foi, fort innatendu.

Daisy : Parle pour toi, nous sommes heureux qu'elle soit partie !

Un peu à l'écart, Sofia et Luigi se mirent à discuter « stratégie »…

Sofia : Il va falloir que tu leur en fasses voir de toutes les couleurs… Je t'aiderai à distance, ne t'inquiète pas…

Luigi : Si tu savais comme je suis triste… OUIN !

Sofia : Ne pleure pas, il faut rester digne dans l'adversité !

Luigi : C'est beau ce que tu viens de dire… Même si je n'ai rien compris.

Sofia : N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire… Et surtout, méfie-toi de Boo, Pichu, Dame Bouh et surtout Gardevoir. Ce sont les plus intelligents qu'il reste. Fais très attention à Gardevoir, elle peut percer ton esprit comme si de rien n'était et connaître tout de ta vie privée.

8h09 : Kirby a faim.

8h10 : Kirby se mange un pain et se rendort.

Peach : Bah dis donc, c'est la belle vie pour lui ! Manger, boire, dormir… S'amuser aussi !

Perry : La croisière Samus ! Perryhihihi !

Yoshi : Mdr, comment t'es trop balèze Perry ! Tu pourrais faire apparaître du Shit ? Celui que m'a passé Gertrude date un peu, et j'ai peur d'avoir dépasser la date limite de consommation.

Kirby : CONSOMMATION ? JE VEUX BOUFFER !

Daisy : Certaines choses ne changent jamais…

Pichu : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

10h05 : Luigi n'en peut plus, il décide d'aller au devant des personnes qui ont causées l'élimination de Sofia. Parakarry rend hommage à la divinité des boulets tandis que Peach se maquille. Boo et Dame Bouh sont en grande discussion et les autres ne font rien de particulier.

Luigi, hurlant : VOUS N'ËTES QUE DES MECHANTS !

Daisy : Tu souhaites que je me montre méchante avec toi…?

Luigi : M'en fous, tu n'es qu'un cachalot !

Link : Attends Daisy, n'y va pas, je protégerai ton honneur !

Parakarry : Bah quelle différence ? Ça restera un match de fille, non ?

Dame Bouh : Tu n'es qu'un macho !

Peach : C'est vrai que ça restera un match de filles ! ^^

Pichu : Ah… Je vois où vous voulez en venir… Ce n'est pas très sympa pour Link et Luigi, mais bon… C'est la vérité après tout !

Les deux combattants se mirent en position et enchaînèrent puissantes baffes, ainsi que magistrales gifles. Le tout pendant une bonne heure environ.

Boo : Quel match extraordinaire.

Link et Luigi : Merci !

Boo : Quand capterez-vous l'ironie ?

Yoshi : C'est quoi l'ironie ?

Boo : Va chercher dans un dictionnaire !

Parakarry : Je dois avoir ça… Non, ça c'est mon précieux trophée… Celui-ci c'est mon badge… Tadaa ! Le dictionnaire ! Cherchons mes amis !

Boo : -_-

11h05 : Bowser vient en personne annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à nos amis.

Bowser : Voilà, vous êtes actuellement onze, mais désormais, à cahque nouvelle épreuve, deux d'entre vous partiront. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas à cause du budget que nous nous devons de faire ça, mais un évènement majeur va se dérouler au Royaume Champignon dans peu de temps. Si la princesse du Royaume n'y assiste pas, ça ne pourra pas se dérouler convenablement.

Peach : Oh, ça. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on peut toujours s'amuser, non ?

Bowser : Le problème n'est pas là… La plupart d'entre vous DOIT assister à cet événement, car vous êtes des figures emblématiques du royaume. Peach, nous sommes les seuls au courant de ce qui va se passer car nos familles royales ont toujours partagé les mêmes légendes, c'est pourquoi tu ne devras rien dire à qui que ce soit.

Peach : Oui, mais pour Gardevoir ?

Gardevoir : Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ceci… De plus, en admettant que je le fasse, il m'est impossible de trouver un souvenir bien précis…

Bowser : Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous propose de choisir le lieu de l'épreuve : « Laves Fatales » ou « Cavernes Brumeuses ».

Tous sauf Parakarry : Les caver-

Parakarry : LAVES FATALES !

Tous : NOOOOOOOOOOO ! LE BOULET !

Watt : Oups, je ne suis pas en retard ?

Bowser : Juste un peu, tu viens de louper le choix des candidats…

Watt : Ah.

Bowser : Ils ont choisi « Laves Fatales ».

Watt : Okay ! J'espère que Boidin a préparé l'épreuve.

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !

Tous : Sauve qui peut ! Dispersion !

Boidin : Ben quoi ? Je venais juste dire que tout était prêt…

Raya : Mais pas ma nouvelle chanson trop à la mode ! Yeah ! Faut que je trouve des paroles plus rapidement !

Perry : Je vais t'aider car je suis une des muses !

12h15 : Ce sont essouflés, fatigués, et éreintés que nos amis se rejoignent pour déjeuner. Pendant le repas, ils voient Raya et Perry souriantes, un papier à la main.

Gardevoir : Bonjour, et excusezmoi, mais qu'avez-vous dans les mains ?

Raya : Mon nouveau tube ! Je le chanterai pour le gagnant !

Boo : Ça donne vraiment envie de gagner…

Raya : Je savais que ça te plairait !

Boo : Irony inside.

Perry : En plus les paroles sont en anglais !

Dame Bouh : Ça ne doit rien donner de beau…

Luigi : Un peu comme toi…

Dame Bouh : Comment ?

Luigi : Rien, pourquoi ?

Yoshi : Pourtant tu as dit : « Un peu comme toi… »

Dame Bouh : Quelqu'un a une machette ?

Luigi : !

12h51 : Link a une petite idée pour distraire ses amis, il prépare un test de connaissance et le distribue aux autres, il sera le propre juge de cette mini-épreuve.

Link : Voici votre test ! Amusez-vous bien…

Gardevoir : Oulà ! Le niveau est élevé…

Daisy : Link, tu vas bien, tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

Link : Mais bien sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

Dame Bouh : Nous ne sommes pas habitués à te voir aussi intelligent…

Une heure plus tard, Link a ramassé et corrigé les copies.

Gardevoir : Zéro ?

Peach : Vingt !

Pichu : C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

Link : Mon nom était la réponse à toutes les questions… Car je suis le boss ! En plus d'accumuler l'intelligence, la beauté, la gentillesse, et plein d'autres qualités…

Pichu : C'est complétement naze.

Link : Bah moi je ne trouve pas…

14h05 : Descente à la cave, tous nos amis se précipitent devant le tableau des « Laves Fatales ». Etrangement, Luigi n'est pas stressé comme d'habitude.

Gardevoir : Je perçois un changement d'attitude chez Luigi… Il me semble serein.

Daisy : Mouais… C'est peut-être dû à la défaite de Sofia ?

Pichu : Ne parlez pas d'elle, elle était chiante.

Boidin : Mes chers amis !

Dame Bouh : Euh… Ce sont nous tes chers amis ? Tu dois faire erreur.

Boidin : Hem. Comme vous le savez sûrement, les « Laves Fatales » sont dangereuses, vous devrez de plus éviter des tas de pièges…

Link : Rien n'est à ma hauteur voyons ! Je me sens si beau !

Peach : Mes cheveux sont mieux que les tiens.

Papy Bibi : Voici l'épreuve du jour : Vous devrez atteindre le volcan, pénétrer à l'intérieur et atteindre le sommet pour devenir vainqueur ! Des questions ?

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Papy Bibi entra dans le tableau en compagnie des onze derniers participants, là-bas, il prit place sur une plate-forme aux côtés de Raya et Perry, habillées en Pom-Pom Girls pour l'occasion. Luigi prit un départ turbo et devança les autres, il semblait téléguidé ! Ses Minitoads n'arrangeaient pas les affaires des autres participants qui n'arrivaient pas à passer. Link l'aventurier réussit tant bien que mal à passer les robots tout comme Pichu.

Pichu : Ils sont trop lents pour moi ! Je rattraperai Luigi !

Link : Hmm… Bonjour ! Moi ami ! Moi donner vous femme ! Femme s'appeler Daisy !

Daisy : COMMENT ?

Elle le gifla tellement fort qu'il s'envola au loin, près de l'entrée du volcan. Pendant ce temps, sur la ligne de départ, Kirby brandit le set de cuisine et décida de se faire une petite bouffe en attendant que le passage soit libéré, Peach lisait le dictionnaire dans le but d'être plus intelligente, Yoshi utilisait sa panoplie d'alchimiste pour fabriquer des explosifs, et Boo se transforma en…Minitoad !

Boo : Qui est le vrai ?

Minitoad 1 : Moi !

Minitoad 2 : Moi !

Boo : Moi !

Boo profita donc de la situation et s'enfuit loin des Minitoad qui le pourchassaient. Les autres purent donc continuer leur route. Pendant que Link, Luigi et Pichu prenaient une avance considérable, Parakarry utilisa son badge « Débilité Max », et les conneries qu'il sortit atteignèrent directement les intelligents. Dame Bouh, Gardevoir, Daisy s'évanouirent sur le coup, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Peach, Parakarry, Kirby et Yoshi. Pichu sauta alors dans le volcann et tomba face à un combat de tapette engagé entre Link et Luigi. Après les avoir buté, le petit pokémon posa quelques peaux de bananes sur le chemin et continua sa course folle.

Kirby : On s'ennuie.

Yoshi : Peut-être, mais nous sommes un groupe uni ! Ça ne servirait à rien de se frapper, de plus, les trois dernières sont Daisy, Gardevoir et Dame Bouh.

Peach : Je n'ai pas trop compris, mais on devrait courir, non ?

Parakarry : C'est ça ou on se fait frapper…

Gardevoir : Oh mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

Dame Bouh : Nous avons lâchement été attaquées par une tortue débile !

Daisy : VENGEANCE !

Le groupe de débiles s'était pressé, et il avait atteint la petite bagarre. Yoshi décida de gober ses adversaires et nos amis firent un foot. Pendant ce temps, Pichu était bien embêté… Il avait posé des bananes sur toutes les petites plate-forme, mais était désormais immobilisé.

Pichu : C'est pas croyable…

Alors que des personnes jouaient au foot, des furies firent leur apparition et poursuivirent les footballeurs.

Daisy : J'apelle la force de Sarasaland !

Dame Bouh : Le marteau me permettra de triompher du mal !

Gardevoir : Lowrie la nulasse les vaincra !

Devant tant d'horreur, le petit Pichu prit une décision, il allait s'enfuir et arrêter de rester sur ses positions, il prit donc son élan et se cassa la gueule pour devenir dernier. Link était en bonne position, mais il se cogna dans Peach et brisa son miroir…

Peach & Link : DIX ANS DE MALHEUR ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Après cet interlude perçant les tympans et la chute de Daisy dans la lave, Sofia fit son apparition alors que Luigi touchait au but.

Sofia : Luigi, je suis heureuse de te revoir…

Luigi : Sofia…? JE T'AIME !

Le plombier vert accourut vers elle, mais tomba dans un précipice. Sofia disparut alors et laissa place à Boo.

Boo : Just a way too easy !

Mais un tir de Bazooka venant de Daisy fit tomber le petit ectoplasme et il se brûla les fesses.

Dame Bouh : Enfin, je les ai semé ! Ah mais non, pas des bananes ! Mmh… Voilà Peach qui approche, les blondes tombent toujours lorsqu'il y a des peaux de bananes. Je vais me cacher !

Peach : Dis-moi kirby, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas ton nouveau pouvoir ?

Kirby : « Obésité Absolue » !

Kirby se transforma en boule et dévala la pente écrasant ainsi neuf candidats. Par la suite, on l'entendit crier puis voler jusqu'en haut de la salle.

Yoshi : Trop cool son pouvoir ! Allez, c'est mon tour. « Main Verte » !

Des herbes énivrantes poussèrent et firent chavirer Dame Bouh. Yoshi semblait transporté au paradis…

Peach : A mon tour ! « Bonne Etoile » !

? : Bravo, vous êtes devenue extrêmement chanceuse.

Parakarry : C'est nul ton pouvoir !

Peach : Bah euh, je n'y peux rien…

Link : Dégage dans la lave la blonde !

Link poussa Peach, mais comme par magie, la lave s'écarta et laissa place à un tuyau warp qui la transporta aux côtés de Kirby.

Kirby : Après toi !

Peach : Non, toi d'abord.

Kirby : J'insiste…

Peach : Tu es vraiment trop aimable, mais la place te revient de droit…

Les deux : . . . A deux ? Okay !

Il ne restait plus que neuf candidats et seulement six places… Luigi partit comme une fusée et passa les pièges comme si de rien n'était, cela lui octroya la troisième place…

Luigi : Merci Sofia !

. . .

Les autres candidats se battaient désormais pour ne pas être nominés…au propre sens du terme…

Daisy : Tu vas voir sale dinosaure ! Tu veux mon poing dans ta face ?

Parakarry : Mais quelle violence !

Link : Cette violence n'a égard que ma beauté qui est sublime et fortement conseillée pour les jeunes femmes accro au se- **BOUM** Aïe !

Dame Bouh : Tu veux tater de mon marteau ?

Pichu : Fermez vos gueules un peu !

Boo : Ouais, mais la politesse ne t'écorche pas…

. . .

Papy Bibi : Et c'est la fin ! Regardons de plus près nos résultats !

1ers : Peach & Kirby

3ème : Luigi

4ème : Link

5ème : Daisy

6ème : Parakarry

7ème : Yoshi

8ème : Boo

9ème : Pichu

10ème : Gardevoir

11ème : Dame Bouh

C'est ainsi que s'achève la rencontre !

Boidin : Aux chiottes Pokemon !

Papy Bibi : Heu, il me semble que nous n'aurons pas droit à l'interlude de Bowser car ils n'ont plus de caméras…

Boidin : Vous voulez sauver Pichu ? Ne le faites pas ! Vous aimez Gardevoir ? Vomissez chez vous ! Dame Bouh vous plaît ? Payez vous un séjour à l'hôpital ! Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de voter, ça nous fera des thunes !

19h15 : Yoshi mange ses grenades, Kirby saoule tout le monde alors on lui fait manger le disque de Lowrie. Mauvaise idée, il copie le don de cette minable pourriture de chanteuse et interprête une chanson pourrie…

Kirby : Papillon de lumière ! Ecoute mes prières !

Pichu : Ta gueule, on en a déjà assez de l'original…

20h00 : Nos amis mangent autour d'un feu, Luigi reste à l'écart et parle tout seul. Peach expose fièrement sa lingerie fine pendant que Daisy la réprimande et que Link mate.

21h33 : Nos amis se sont tous endormis dans les murs du château.

Parakarry : Carrément encastrés, même !

Tous : BOULET !


	12. Chapter 12

5h12 : Quelqu'un frappe aux portes du château, réveillant ainsi nos candidats. Ceux-ci, furieux, décident d'accueillir chaleureusement leurs invités…

Daisy : Je vais atomiser la personne qui vient de frapper à la porte.

Dame Bouh : Moi de même si cette personne n'a pas apporté mes petits croissants.

Pichu : On va lui faire subir les pires tortures existantes…

Yoshi : On va les faire danser en tutu rose !

Tous : BOULET !

Parakarry : Et moi alors ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me vole le premier rôle !

Gardevoir : Nous sommes las de devoir te répéter sans cesse les mêmes choses…

Luigi : Vous n'êtes que des pourris ! Virer Sofia… Bande de sans-cœurs !

Link : Ta gueule Luigi. Tu nous saoules avec Sofia, regarde-moi un peu, et tu l'oublieras !

Peach : Link est gay ? O_o

Link : Mais non ! Je disais juste que ma beauté pouvait redonner le sourire aux âmes damnées !

Kirby : Bof, tu n'as pas l'air apétissant, tu ne redonnerais pas le sourire à un Kirby…

Link : Non ! C'est la fin ! Je sens que mes forces diminuent… Mes yeux se ferment… Je…

Daisy : Si tu te rendors à la place de nous aider à buter le visiteur, je te jure que je t'en fous une.

Link : …vais beaucoup mieux tout à coup ! Etrange, non ?

Boo : Bon, on l'ouvre cette porte ?

Nos amis ouvrirent donc les portes du château et des milliers d'êtres belliqueux, dont l'air ahuri reflétait la puissance, pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du palace de la princesse Peach. Nos amis décidèrent donc de se battre (de battre en retraite pour Luigi) afin de virer ces intrus.

Daisy : Ça me rappelle quelque chose… Comme la fois où nous étions sur la plage… Où encore la fois où nous nous sommes battus contre des abeilles…

? : L'heure n'est pas aux souvenirs !

? : Il faut vous défendre ou mourir !

Peach : Koopa et Paratroopa ? Les espions les moins discrets du monde ?

Koopa : Notre réputation nous a suivi… -'

Paratroopa : Nous ne sommes tout de même pas nuls à ce point ?

Boo : Je n'aimerais pas vous brusquer, mais si nous ne faisons rien, il se peut que nous perdions cette bataille… Vous comprenez ?

Pichu : C'est hors de leur portée…

Dans un lieu caché du château…

Luigi : C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

? : Oui, ça les affaiblira considérablement et tu pourras espérer gagner la prochaine épreuve et donc passer un nouveau cap…

Luigi : Ton plan est diabolique, mais comment savais-tu que j'allais m'enfuir ?

? : Simple évidence…

Retour aux portes du château…

Peach : Je ne comprends pas comment tout le monde réussit à rejoindre mon château avec les douves ?

Yoshi : Ils sont peut-être très forts à la nage ?

Parakarry : Ce sont peut-être des boulets projetés très rapidement sur le château ?

Dame Bouh : Il serait plus simple de penser qu'ils empruntent le pont… Ça facilite l'accès du château, mais ça ne le défend pas vraiment…

Peach : Bah, au moins, on est sûr que si Boidin est sur le pont, personne ne passe. Donc c'est quand même une fortification…

Dame Bouh : Tu ne dois pas connaître son tour de taille, toi…

6h12 : Nos amis se battent toujours…

Gardevoir : Je vais lancer un psyko, vous devriez partir de cette salle.

Les autres : Okay !

6h13 : Plus aucun ennemi à l'horizon, Boidin fait son approche. Papy Bibi est à ses côtés, baîlloné.

Boidin : Pour éviter que les voisins ne nous collent une amande, nous avons été forcés de prendre quelques mesures concernant Papy Bibi, Raya et Perry. Si vous les voyez, ne détâchez surtout pas les bandes de tissus qui les empêchent de parler.

Parakarry : (Dès que je vois Raya ou Perry, je les libère ! C'est un crime contre la liberté d'expression !)

Pichu : NON ! Tu ne ne les enlèveras pas Parakarry !

Parakarry : Mais comment tu as deviné ?

Boo : Quand on voit ta tête d'ahuri, on comprend ce que tu comptes faire…

Parakarry : Et quand je fais ma tête de débile-mental ?

Gardevoir : De même.

Parakarry : Et quand je fais ma tête d'intelligent ?

Daisy : Tu ne peux pas le faire…

Parakarry : Si ! Regarde !

Dame Bouh : Non, nous appelons cette tête là une tête d'abruti.

Boidin : UN PEU DE CONCENTRATION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! Bien, maintenant que j'ai capté votre attention, je souhaitais vous faire part de la décision des spectateurs en ce qui concerne la personne qui sera sauvée. Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que…ce n'est pas une fille ! Pichu remporte cette victoire ! Il continuera avec nous !

Dame Bouh : Hum, je pensais que tout le monde était fan de moi…

Gardevoir : Ravie d'avoir participer à cette émission, c'était encore plus amusant que la quête de la pierre ancestrale de l'eau…

Boidin : R.A.F ! RIEN A FOUTRE !

Dame Bouh : C'est bon, on s'en va, pas la peine de péter un cable…

Boidin : Quant à vous, veuillez me dire le niveau dans lequel vous souhaitez effectuer la prochaine épreuve. « Sables Trop Mouvants » ou « Affreux Bassin » ?

Yoshi : Finir noyé dans l'eau ou le sable… Peu m'importe !

Daisy : Tu devrais arrêter la drogue, ça a un mauvais effet sur toi… T'es dépressif à cause de ça.

Yoshi : Non non, on va réellement finir noyé, que ce soit dans le sable ou l'eau… Par des sables mouvants ou des siphons…

Link : Je ne veux pas mouiller mes cheveux, c'est pour cette raison que je souhaite me rendre dans les sables mouvants !

Peach : Je m'en tape !

Parakarry : Tu devrais parler meilleur Peach…

Peach : Je m'en fous. C'est mieux ?

Parakarry : A fond !

Boo : Bon, on a choisi les « Sables Trop Mouvants »… Avec un peu de chance l'épreuve se déroulera dans la pyramide. Puis nous n'aurons qu'un parcours de vitesse ainsi qu'un boss à la fin de ce parcours, les trois personnes faisant le pire temps seraient nominées et bien sûr, les obstacles seront de taille.

Boidin : TRICHEUR ! ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAIN !

Luigi : Mariooooooooo ! J'ai peur ! Elle a une grosse voix !

Pichu : En même temps, t'as vu le thon ?

Daisy : Pas mal, pas mal, j'avoue.

Pichu : Merci, je te la dédicasse pour la peine.

Daisy : Merci, il ne fallait pas…

Link : C'est fini le plan drague ?

Daisy : Nan, mais ta gueule Link, comment t'es trop bête !

Peach : Nous sommes les deux seules filles restantes…

Tous : OSEF !

8h12 : Luigi crie, il a aperçu un insecte. Kirby mange cet insecte mais se transforme alors…

Kirby : Yeah ! Une nouvelle transformation ! Me voici coccinelle !

Luigi, effrayé par le nouveau monstre décida de lui envoyer des boules de feu, ce qui crama légèrement les fesses de Kirby, s'il en a, et l'envoya valser jusqu'à la fontaine la plus proche.

Kirby : Mais t'es malade ? Tu…tu…TU AURAIS PU ME FAIRE BOIRE DE L'EAU A LA PLACE DU COCA 200% DE SUCRE ! INCONSCIENT ! ET LE REGIME QUE JE SUIS ALORS ? TOUT LE MONDE S'EN FOUT, C'EST ÇA, HEIN ?

Luigi : J'ai peur des coccinelles…

Boo : Vous êtes vraiment cons ma parole…

Yoshi : Je préfèrais quand Sodia était là…

Luigi : Sofia ! Arrête d'écorcher son nom !

Peach : Oh, la tapette se rebelle ?

Luigi : Je vais… Je vais… PLEURER ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

9h30 : D'un commun accord, les neuf derniers candidats décidèrent de rendre visite à Bootique, la fameuse vendeuse de Champi-Lanta. Celle-ci était habillée en noir et semblait porter le deuil d'une personne…

Bootique : Oh mon dieu ! C'est horrible ! Pourquoi ?

Parakarry : Pourquoi suis-je aussi bête ?

Bootique : Non, ça c'est une évidence… Mes chers amis… Mozart est décédé ! Ô monde cruel ! Pourquoi tant de haine !

Yoshi : Tu n'as pas pu aller au concert alors ?

Bootique : Si ! C'était un éloge funèbre devant sa tombe…

Parakarry : Cool !

Tous : BOULET !

Peach : Tu as des nouveaux articles ? Des articles plutôt cool !

Bootique : Hum… Oui ! Servez-vous ! Je vous octroie la possibilité d'acheter des choses. N'oubliez pas votre épreuve cette après-midi !

Parakarry achète un bouquet de fleurs pour 10 points.

Luigi achète une photo de Sofia pour 3 points.

Pichu achète des gants de fer pour 50 points.

Daisy achète une batte de baseball pour 20 points.

Yoshi achète de la salade pour 10 points.

Boo achète un miroir pour 30 points.

Peach achète un œuf mystérieux pour 80 points.

Link achète un magasine people pour 5 points.

Kirby achète la peluche de Flora pour 40 points.

10h15 : Daisy remarque que quelqu'un l'observe, elle décide donc de foncer vers l'espion. Pendant ce temps, Peach, Yoshi et Paratroopa discutent de choses et d'autres tandis que Luigi reste dans son coin. Pichu et Boo frappent Link qui les avait insulté auparavant.

Daisy : Encore vous !

Koopa : Comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

Paratroopa : Ouais, c'est vrai, on était bien caché derrière le mur.

Daisy : Ben voyons… Les murs du château sont peints en blanc et bleu, vous êtes jaunes, vert et rouge, comment vous louper ?

Koopa : Elle marque un point là…

Paratroopa : Ouais, mais bon, ce n'est pas de notre faute si nous sommes nuls…

Daisy : Il y a quand même des limites à la nullité.

Koopa : Ouais, bon, ça va, hein ?

Paratroopa : On vient vous aider et on se fait insulter de nuls !

Link, au loin : C'est ce que vous êtes ! Hahaha-AÏE ! Ça fait mal !

Daisy : Je vous propose un entraînement intensif ! Vous pourrez développer vos techniques sur Link, de cette manière, vous deviendrez plus puissants.

Les deux : Ouais !

Parakarry : Mèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèh !

Tous : TA GUEULE BOULET !

Parakarry : Mèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèeuh !

Peach : Bravo Parakarry ! C'est vraiment audacieux de ta part d'avoir refait le même cri !

Yoshi : Yoshi !

Peach : Tu chies ?

Yoshi : Nan ! Je disais que j'étais en manque…

Peach : Une fois, Link m'a dit que Daisy pouvait assouvir tous les désirs des hommes se montrant à elle. Je n'ai jamais compris, mais peut-être que si tu allais la voir-

Daisy : IL A DIT ÇA ?

Peach : Oui, c'était il y a longtemps déjà !

Daisy : Paratroopa ! Koopa ! Attendez-moi ! J'ai besoin de me défouler !

Pichu : Ah, toi aussi tu veux le frapper ? On va t'en laisser un peu alors…

Daisy : Oh, mais non voyons, je prendrais les restes.

Boo : Bah, viens t'amuser un peu avec nous, ça te fera du bien !

Link : ARRÊTEZ DE ME FRAPPER !

Mais tout le monde l'ignora et décida de continuer. Le supplice ne faisait que commencer pour Link… Parakarry pensait que c'était une fête et qu'ils étaient arrivés au moment de la piñata, ce qui l'encouragea à frapper de toutes ses forces sur le pauvre hylien. Peach, s'apervevant qu'il en profitait pour regarder les fesses de Daisy, l'annonça à cette dernière. La princesse de Sarasaland doubla la puissance de ses coups pour punir l'elfe. Pour finir, on décida de ramasser les morceaux qu'il restait de Link et on envoya un Champi 1-up pour le sauver.

12h30 : Nos amis dégustent des Spaghettis Bolognaises envoyés par Mario, ils sont tous étonnés de voir que Mario sait cuisiner ainsi.

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Pichu : Mange et tais-toi.

Kirby : Il n'y en a pas assez pour moi.

Pichu : Tais-toi, tu vas devenir obèse.

Kirby : C'est mon rêve !

Pichu : Tu souhaites ressembler à Boidin la grosse truie ?

Kirby : AAAAAAAAAAH ! BEURK !

Yoshi : Boidin elle pue le Boursin ! Yoshihihihi !

Perry : Yay ! Vous voulez que je vous raconte une blague trop drôle ?

Tous : NON !

Parakarry : Moi j'ai bien envie de-

Tous : NON !

Raya : Et si je poussais la chansonette ?

Tous : NON !

Parakarry : Je pense différemment. J'aimerais-

Tous : NON !

Parakarry : Pas marrant !

14h30 : Nos amis se dirigent désormais vers les « Sables trop Mouvants », un des tableaux invisibles du château. Luigi semble confiant pour cette prochaine épreuve, preuve à l'appui : il suit Peach et Kirby qui se sont précipités vers le lieu de l'épreuve.

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !

Peach : Bah, depuis le temps, on le sait.

Kirby : Ouais, Boidin c'est l'ennemi public numéro un !

Papy Bibi : Bien, bien, du calme les enfants ! Je vais vous annoncer les couleurs de l'épreuve. Vous serez tout d'abord lâchés dans la pyramide que vous pouvez apercevoir là-bas. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, elle est parsemée de pièges, mais vous devrez passer outre les difficultés et atteindre le sommet. Une fois arrivés au sommet, vous devrez combattre une sorcière qui, une fois vaincue, vous laissera une étoile. Prenez cette étoile et vous finirez ensuite la course. Vous avez tout compris ?

Parakarry : Non.

Papy Bibi : Bon, c'est comme d'habitude, donc c'est parfait ! Heu j'oubliais… Parakarry et Boo n'ont pas l'autorisation de voler pour cette épreuve, mais seulement de planer. C'est bien clair ?

Tous : Yeah ! Allons-y !

Daisy : Même si je perds du temps dans la pyramide, je le regagnerai plus tard contre le boss !

Link : Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire des cadeaux !

Daisy : De toute façon c'est plutôt moi qui t'aide d'habitude…

14h40 : Nos amis sont tous amenés à l'intérieur de la pyramide où le décompte est en route. Ils regardent l'immense pyramide et se demandent comment elle fait pour être si grande alors qu'elle est minuscule vue de l'extérieur…

Papy Bibi : Trois…Deux…Un…GO !

Tous prirent à droite à la première intersection exceptée Peach, cette dernière avait pris la gauche et commençait à escalader une sorte de Twhomp pour passer au niveau supérieur tandis que les autres se rendaient compte de leur erreur et tentaient de rattraper leur retard en jouant des coudes. En route, Kirby décida d'utiliser sa peluche Flora plus vraie que nature, qui vomit alors sur Daisy. Peu contente, cette dernière utilisa sa batte de baseball pour dégager la boule de chewing gum. Yoshi, en deuxième position, décida d'utiliser son badge main verte en combinaison avec sa salade pour faire pousser une salade géante, obstruant le passage de ces adversaires. Boo passa au travers de la salade pendant que Parakarry la mangeait.

Parakarry : Mmh ! C'est bon ! Dommage que Kirby ne soit pas là pour y goûter…

Daisy : Il n'avait qu'à pas utiliser sa peluche !

Link : Ah ! Tu pues Daisy !

Daisy : T'as un problème ?

Luigi : Bah c'est pas tout, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre moi ! Bye bye !

Pichu : Nous sommes coincés ici… Autant chercher une autre route, non ?

Lorsque Pichu dit cette phrase, Peach commençait à escalader une sorte de poteau qui l'amenait au niveau suivant, après avoir donné quelque baffe à des Goomba, une boule rose lui fonça dedans et l'étourdit : il s'agissait de Kirby qui s'était fait shooter par Daisy. Peach et Kirby se remirent rapidement de leurs émotions et décidèrent de tendre un piège à ceux qui passeraient : une mare de vomi de la poupée Flora servirait à faire glisser tout le monde. Yoshi et Boo poursuivaient leur route et atteignaient maintenant le Twhomp servant d'escalier pendant que Luigi les suivaient et que Link, Daisy ainsi que Pichu essayaient de trouver un autre passage en utilisant les plaques de pierres non recouvertes par les sables mouvants. Quant à Parakarry, il avait décidé de manger la salade et avait maintenant terminé.

Parakarry : Y'a bon salade !

Tous : BOULET !

Peach et Kirby étaient arrivés à un grillage auquel ils devaient se suspendre pour atteindre l'autre côté. Ils décidèrent tous les deux de planer jusqu'à l'autre bout tout en regardant en arrière si leur piège avait fait effet. Juste à ce moment, Yoshi glissa sur la flaque répugnante et se cogna contre un mur, mais en glissant, il avait envoyé un peu de cette substance en arrière, c'est à dire sur Boo. Luigi passa sans encombre tandis que Parakarry venait de sortir sa tête du trou permettant d'accéder à cet étage. Daisy, Link et Pichu les rattrapèrent eux aussi.

Papy Bibi : C'est incroyable ! Seuls Peach et Kirby se démarquent du peloton, les autres sont au coude à coude !

Boidin : Pfff… Ce n'était que la première partie ! La seconde sera déjà plus difficile…

Papy Bibi : Huh ? Vous avez rajouté des pièges ?

Boidin : Non, seulement une troisième partie ! Mouhahaha !

Papy Bibi : Je vais annoncer le classement actuel !

1ère : Peach

2ème : Kirby

3ème: Luigi

4ème: Yoshi

5ème : Boo

6ème : Parakarry

7ème : Pichu

8ème : Link

9ème : Daisy

Pendant que les autres traversaient la partie où il y avait du grillage, Peach et Kirby s'étaient réfugiés dans une petite alcôve pour ne pas se faire écraser par une espèce de rouleau. Après son passage, ils se précipitèrent vers la prochaine étape du parcours : les marches montantes et descendantes… Link avait repris de l'avance sur les autres en passant au dessus du grillage : il était beaucoup plus simple de courir que d'être suspendu, mais c'était sans compter sur Daisy qui utilisa son bazooka, l'envoyant ainsi valser au bas de la pyramide. Après Link, se fut au tour de Daisy de tomber à cause de la débilité de Parakarry, mais elle réutilisa son bazooka contre le mur pour se propulser au deuxième étage, perdant ainsi moins de temps que Link. Pour finir, le troisième à tomber fut Luigi, à cause d'une mare créée par la peluche Flora de Kirby…

Peach : Kirby ! Nous gagnons ! C'est super, tu ne trouves pas ?

Kirby : OuuUuUuUuUiIiIiIiIiIi !

Peach : Ah, tu t'es fait électrocuter…

Des Amp balayaient le chemin de nos courageux participants qui n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à les éviter ni à traverser le prochain précipice grâce à leurs abilités. Yoshi et Boo avaient eu le temps de se cacher pour éviter le rouleau, mais Pichu non, il se fit donc écraser et ressortit sous la forme d'une crêpe… Yoshi et Boo prirent donc l'avantage sur le petit pokémon en ressortant indemnes de ce passage. Daisy quant à elle devait à nouveau emprunter le grillage, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais au moins, elle n'était pas dernière… Elle se dépêcha donc et rattrapa Pichu. Link et Luigi se battaient pour la huitième place au premier sens du terme, mais au bout d'un moment ils cessèrent le conflit et remontèrent la pente. Peach et Kirby étaient maintenant arrivés à l'ascenseur, mais celui-ci ne pouvait démarrer qu'à partir de trois personnes, c'était bien leur veine…

Peach : Toute cette avance pour rien ?

Kirby : Hé ! je vois Boo et Yoshi là-bas ! On laisse monter qui ?

Peach : Les deux, ça ne sert à rien d'en laisser un là.

Kirby : Ouaip ! En plus on est sûr d'être qualifiés !

Yoshi : HONHI ! Salut les amis !

Boo : Pourquoi vous nous attendez ?

Peach : Parce qu'il fallait trois personnes au minimum ! On va pouvoir partir maintenant !

Les quatre premiers montèrent alors très haut et choisirent une des neuf entrées présentes…

Peach : La rose !

Boo : La blanche !

Yoshi : La verte !

Kirby : La violette !

Ils passèrent donc leur porte et arrivèrent en face d'une sorcière chacun… Peach se retrouva contre Marisa, une blonde puissante, mais lente, Boo se retrouva contre Yuyuko, une femme au cheveux roses lévitant aux techniques particulières, Yoshi se retrouva contre Youmu, une femme combattant avec une épée, plutôt petite mais rapide en contre partie tandis que Kirby se retrouva contre Patchouli, une personne avide de connaissance dont la puissance de la magie est proportionelle à son savoir…

Les quatre : Huh oh…

Pendant ce temps, les cinq autres étaient arrivés à l'ascenseur, mais celui-ci était encore en haut… Il était écrit qu'il ne redescendrait qu'après une demi-heure, de quoi laisser une bonne marge de temps pour les premiers.

. . .

Luigi : Hé ! Regardez ! Le classement s'affiche !

Daisy : Oh non… Ça veut sûrement dire que nous sommes jugés en fonction de nos performances et pas en fonction de la rapidité à laquelle on va…

Parakarry : Hihan fait l'âne !

Tous : BOULET !

Pichu : Ça risque d'être plus difficile que prévu…

Link : Ouais, si tu le dis…

Pichu : C'est à nous… Bonne chance tout le monde…

. . .

Papy Bibi : Tous les participants ont terminé le combat final ! Vous allez désormais savoir qui a remporté l'épreuve et qui est nominé !

Boidin : Accouche !

Papy Bibi : Ne nous emportons pas !

1er : Boo

2ème : Kirby

3ème: Yoshi

4ème: Peach

5ème: Parakarry

6ème: Pichu

7ème: Luigi

8ème : Daisy

9ème : Link

Ce sont donc Link, Luigi et Daisy qui sont nominés ! Bowser, à vous !

Sur le plateau…

Bowser : Merci à vous Papy Bibi ! Quant à vous chers téléspectateurs, ne faites pas attention au plateau, il est en pleines rénovations ! Aujourd'hui, nos candidats ont dû faire face à deux épreuves pour se qualifier : la première, c'était d'arriver dans les premiers jusqu'au sommet de la pyramide, et la seconde était un test de talent pour déterminer l'ordre des candidats.

Watt : Cela veut dire, que si l'un des participants avait perdu, il n'aurait pas été obligatoirement dernier ! Passons maintenant à l'habituel rappel des candidats nominés !

Bowser : Qui allez-vous sauver ? Luigi, le froussard frère du héros Mario ? Daisy, l'une des dernières filles de cette émission ? Ou encore Link, le héros du temps bidon ?

Watt : Vous seuls avez leur destin entre vos mains, choisissez donc la personne qui va rester !

19h30 : Nos candidats éreintés décident de manger des cruditées accompagnées de salade, Parakarry refuse la seconde partie du plat.

Parakarry : J'ai déjà assez bouffé de salade pour en plus en remanger ce soir ! Merci beaucoup Yoshi !

Yoshi : HONHIHIHIHIHIHON !

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Peach : Nous avons encore réussi cette épreuve Kirby ! Décidément, le rose nous porte chance !

Link : Il est évident que je suis le seul apte à gagner cette récompense !

Boo : Tu rêves.

Pichu : A fond qu'il rêve.

Daisy : Je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas combattu pour être dernier…

Link : Heu… C'est vrai, je lui ai lancé mon magasine people où il y avait des photos de mon magnifique corps. Elle est restée collée au magasine et je l'ai poussée dans le vide.

21h30 : Kirby s'endort avec sa peluche Flora, mais il la sert un peu trop fort et tout le monde est aspergé d'une substance verte. Peu après, on entend Kirby crier de douleur dans tout le château ainsi que dans d'autres galaxies…

Harmonie : Qui crie comme ça ? Ça fait mal aux oreilles…


	13. Chapter 13

2h36 : Boo s'ennuie et décide d'effrayer Luigi pour qu'il réveille les autres et se fasse frapper. Un peu de distraction n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…

Boo : Bouh.

Luigi : !

La voie stridente s'éleva et perça les tympans de toutes les personnes qui dormaient dans le château ainsi que dans d'autres galaxie…

Harmonie : ENCORE ? On peut pas dormir tranquille dans cette « TUUUUUUUUUUT » de « TUT » !

Peach : Toi la pouffe là haut tu nous saoules pas sinon on te bute !

Yoshi : Tous tes trous fumeront ! **SCHBAFF** Mais pourquoi Daisy ?

Daisy : Je sais qu'elle est chiante, mais quand même ! Il y a des limites à la provocation Yoshi !

Luigi : !

Pichu : AAAAAH ! QUOI ENCORE !

Luigi : J'AI PEUR !

Daisy : LA FERME !

Harmonie : ATTENDEZ QUE JE DESCENDE !

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Parakarry : C'est un concours de celui qui criera le plus fort ?

Tous : BOULET !

Link : JE VAIS VOUS RACONTER MES AVENTURES PALPITANTES…

Daisy le fixa alors avec insistance…

Link : …une autre fois peut-être.

Kirby : J'AI FAIM !

Tous : BAH BOUFFE !

Kirby : COMMENT ?

Tous : EN OUVRANT LA BOUCHE !

Harmonie : VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES DEBILES PROFONDS !

Peach : TU T'ES VUE ? MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE GARDER DES ETOILES ! ET ENCORE MOINS FICHUES D'ALLER LES CHERCHER !

Harmonie : PAS DE MA FAUTE SI JE SUIS CONNE !

Daisy : SI !

Link : MA CHERIE A RAISON !

Boo : OSEF DE TOI LINK !

Parakarry : JE VEUX CHANTER POUR CEUUUUUUUUUUUUX !

Tous : !

Après que Parakarry ait commencé à pousser la chansonnette, Papy Bibi et Raya le rejoignirent pour tester une nouvelle fois leur puissance vocale… Perry était dans le box des spectateurs en train d'applaudir pendant les trois heures de concert. Les autres, n'en pouvant plus, s'évanouirent au bout de trente secondes…

7h05 : Après plus d'une heure de coma, nos amis se relèvent et se tapent une bonne migraine. Parakarry ne semble pas atteint et déblatère un tas de bêtises plus grosses les unes que les autres.

Parakarry : Qu'est-ce qui pèse le plus lourd ? Un kilo de plume ou un kilo de plomb ?

Boo : C'est la même chose, dans tous les cas ça pèse un kilo…

Peach : Moi je dirai que c'est le plomb, car le plomb est plus lourd qu'une plume !

Daisy : Tu en as déjà porté ?

Peach : Ben non, je dis ça à l'instinct…

Parakarry : Peach a la bonne réponse ! Boo est un idiot !

Boo : Ah bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de se faire insulter d'idiot par un crétin des Alpes…

Parakarry : Lequel des ces ronds est le plus gros ?

Link : Celui de droite !

Peach : Oh non ! Tu vas gagner un point de Q.I et pas moi…

Boo : Mais ce sont les mêmes !

Parakarry : Point pour Link !

Boo : Raaaaah ! Mais quelle bande de clampins…

Pichu : Salut, vous faites quoi ?

Daisy : Parakarry nous dévoile sa connerie une fois de plus…

Pichu : Ah. Et pourquoi Boo est énervé ?

Daisy : Parakarry conteste ses bonnes réponses…

Luigi : Mais il faut dire que les réponses de Boo paraissent toutes fausses…

Yoshi : Ouais, c'est Boo qui n'est pas doué…

Daisy : Ou vous qui êtes ultra débiles…

Pendant que les participants se disputaient et cherchaient à savoir qui avait raison, Papy Bibi et Boidin armée d'un fouet venainent à leur rencontre. Les deux compères allaient annoncer le nom de la personne qui resterait lorsque quelqu'un lança un thon sur la tronche de Boidin. On accusa Nick d'être à l'origine de ce complot alors qu'il prenait des vacances sur une chaise électrique.

Boidin : Oh le petit saligaud ! Je vais le bouffer !

Kirby : Non, tu ne me battras pas dans l'obtention du trophée du plus gros porc de l'année !

Boidin : Je vais remplir une feuille de colle pour toi Kirby.

Kirby : NON… Je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner !

Boidin : Bute tes amis alors.

Kirby : Va crever grognasse.

Boidin : Tu aggraves ton cas.

Papy Bibi : La personne qui va rester est…GLORIA GAYNOR ! Je suis son plus grand fan !

Tous : Ta gueule !

Papy Bibi : Si on ne peut plus faire d'humour…

Link : Avec la chanson pourrave de tout à l'heure, c'est normal d'être rejeté…

Daisy : Ah, pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent…

Link : Mais je dis toujours des choses intelligentes…

Pichu : Ça reste à voir…

Link : Gna gna gna !

Papy Bibi : Daisy reste avec nous !

Link : Impossible ! Comment sa laideur naturelle pourrait rivaliser avec ma beauté ancestrale ?

Pichu : La ferme.

Luigi : Non ! Sofia, je t'ai failli !

Peach : On s'en fout d'elle, au début elle était sympa, mais après elle a changé…

Luigi : Parce que vous êtiez méchants avec moi…

Tous : O_o

Boo : Juste pour ça ?

Luigi : Bah ouais, pas besoin de grand chose quand l'amour entre en jeu…

Tous : -_-

Boo : Bon, bah on n'est plus que sept maintenant…

Link et Luigi : Merci de ta considération à notre égard.

Boo : De rien, maintenant vous pouvez jarter.

Parakarry : Je ne comprends pas.

Boo : Il n'y a rien à comprendre… Vu qu'ils sont éliminés ils doivent partir…

Parakarry : Ah ! Je ne savais pas !

Pichu : Tu te fous de notre gueule là ? T'as participé aux deux éditions précédentes en plus de celle-ci…

Parakarry : Oui, mais je ne suis jamais parti !

Tous : BOULET !

9h30 : Yoshi fait une nouvelle crise, il est en manque. Daisy le calme en lui enfonçant un rouleau de papier toilettes dans la bouche en plus de l'assommer avec une batte de baseball. Peach se maquille mais est horrifiée lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a utilisé la bombe des toilettes comme parfum. Pichu, Daisy et Boo se demandent ce qu'ils font avec cette bande de débiles profonds.

10h35 : Boidin rend visite à nos candidats pour savoir s'ils veulent participer à une course de kart qui serait leur épreuve. Yoshi est mis à part lors de la conversation car il cuve.

Boidin : MOUHAHAHA !

Tous : . . .

Boidin : Hem. La course aurait lieu dans le tableau horloge tic-tac réaménagée pour l'occasion.

Peach : Comme dans la précédente coupe ?

Boidin : Exactement. Bien entendu, vous aurez le droit d'utiliser tous les objets en votre possession en plus des objets habituels.

Boo : Ça me semble pas mal.

Daisy : Les trois derniers seront nominés ?

Boidin : Oui. Et si Yoshi est éliminé, nous lui offrirons un abonnement d'un an à…

Pichu : Quel chanceux…

Boidin : …la source Champiclaire, source dans laquelle on puise l'eau du même nom.

Pichu : Ah. De son point de vue ça risque de ne pas être super.

Parakarry : Il va adorer, j'en suis sûr !

Tous : BOULET !

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Parakarry : Ouais, je commence à avoir le déclic quand Kirby dit qu'il a faim.

Peach : En fait, c'est chaud, mais avec l'habitude, on parvient à avoir le parfait timing !

Yoshi : HONHI !

11h55 : Nos amis décident de pique-niquer dans le tableau « Bataille de Bob-bombes », le repas ne s'est pas vraiment passé pour le mieux, nous allons donc relever les moments palpitants de ce moment en les relevant dans l'ordre chronologique. Le nombre de minutes passées seront d'abord affichées, puis vous pourrez voir nos malheureux candidats dans le pétrin.

Deux minutes depuis l'entrée dans le tableau :

Boo : C'est calme et agréable ici… On se croirait au paradis…

Bob-omb rose : On n'a plus de munitions ! A moins que…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Boo est enfoncé dans le canon puis éjecté au loin lorsque le canon fait feu.

Boo, volant : J'ai parlé trop vite…

Quinze minutes depuis l'entrée dans le tableau :

Daisy : Bon, on a récupéré Boo, nous allons enfin pouvoir manger !

Pichu : Bien, qui a pris les provisions ?

Calme général…

Pichu : Qui était en charge des provisions ?

Silence total…

Pichu : Bon, j'ai compris, je vais devoir aller rechercher la bouffe…

Quarante-trois minutes depuis l'entrée dans le tableau :

Yoshi : Vous n'avez pas un peu d'alcool ?

Kirby : Bah vu qu'on va faire une course de Kart… Il vaudrait mieux que tu n'en boives pas…

Yoshi : Oh ! Des bulles noires volent vers nous !

Daisy : Yoshi ! Il ne faut pas boire avant une course !

Pichu : On te l'a déjà expliqué cent fois !

Boo : Non, mais en fait il y a vraiment des choses rondes et noires qui volent vers nous…

Parakarry : BOULET DE CANON !

Tous : Pour une fois qu'il dit un truc intelligent, c'est pour notre malheur…

Cinquante-quatre minutes depuis l'entrée dans le tableau :

Kirby : Hé ! Regardez là-bas ! On voit une baleine géante !

Peach : Elle est drôlement grosse, même pour une baleine…

Yoshi : GROS THON ! Yoshihihihi !

Parakarry : Salut Boidin !

Boidin : Salut Parakarry !

Les trois autres : . . . FUYONS !

Daisy : Toujours en train de faire les gamins…

Boo : Ils n'évolueront jamais…

Pichu : Oui, bah chacun son choix. Personnellement, je préfère ne pas évoluer… Il paraît que les Pikachu sont les pokemons les plus cons au monde…

Boo : Quand tu vois Lapouffe…

Lapouffe : Ouais, bon ça va, vous êtes pire que nous !

Sandbag : Vous voulez la guerre ? Vous l'aurez !

Troopa Jr : J'aime pas Mario.

Daisy : On a compris…

La team Braguette : Et alors ?

Daisy : Je crois que vous m'avez mal comprise… Je déteste me répéter vous savez… Si vous continuez à nous saouler, il pourrait se passer quelque chose de grave dans les prochaines minutes…

La Team Braguette : Bon, nous on va voir ailleurs… A plus !

14h10 : Nos candidats arrivent dix minutes en retard à cause d'une bourde de Parakarry et de la gourde de Peach. En effet, ces deux émergumènes étaient tombés la tête la première dans le tableau « Trop Haute Montagne » et n'arrivaient pas à en revenir. Boidin paraissait trèèèès mécontente…

Boidin : C'EST QUOI CES MANIERES D'ARRIVER EN RETARD ? 200 POMPES POUR TOUT LE MONDE !

Boo : Je fais comment moi ?

Boidin : Ah, euh… TU COURS PENDANT UN QUART D'HEURE !

Boo : Hem…

Papy Bibi : Ne perdons pas de temps et partons pour notre destination !

Parakarry : Destination finale !

Tous : BOULET !

Boidin : Ça pourrait bien être vrai… è_é

14h35 : Nos candidats sont prêts et attendent le départ. Boidin vérifie une nouvelle fois ses nouveaux pièges et Kirby a encore faim.

Papy Bibi : Trois, deux, un…PARTEZ !

Boo entama le rituel de possession de l'appareil pour pouvoir le conduire, il partit donc en dernier, dix secondes après les autres. Daisy, Peach et Yoshi menaient la danse étant donné qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement leur kart. Derrière Parakarry était en quatrième place puis suivaient Kirby et Pichu. Les leaders venaient de prendre leurs premiers objets, certains décidèrent de les utiliser tandis que d'autres plus conservateurs, les gardèrent au cas où. Daisy utilisa une carapace verte pour freiner Yoshi qui riposta avec une carapace rouge qui prit malheureusement pour lui la direction de Peach, située peu avant lui. Daisy prit donc la tête un court instant avant de se faire aplatir par des Thwomp venus de nulle part.

Daisy : C'est de la triche, il ne devrait pas y en avoir !

Boidin : DESTINATION FINALE ! MOUHAHAHA !

Daisy : Et puis l'autre conne qui s'y croit…

Boo doubla rapidement ses adversaires et se mit à occuper la seconde place, juste derrière Parakarry. Pichu était en bien mauvaise posture tout comme Yoshi qui n'arrivait plus à avancer.

Yoshi : Le kart ne répond plus ? Ou alors ce sont les escalators qui vont en sens inverse ?

Boidin : DESTINATION FINALE ! MOUHAHAHA !

Yoshi : Oh my gosh !

Parakarry le boulet ne voyait pas le danger, c'est donc en tant que Paratroopa inconscient qu'il réussit à franchir le danger sans la moindre égratignure. Derrière lui, ses adversaires peinaient. Boo tentait tant bien que mal de garder sa place, mais il fut détrôné à coup de carapaces vertes et de bananes par Kirby et Yoshi qui remontaient la pente. Peach, Daisy et Pichu occupaient les trois dernières places. Parakarry franchit alors la ligne d'arrivée, amorçant son second tour, pendant que les autres valsaient suite à l'attraction favorie de Boidin : l'horloge folle !

Yoshi : NAON ! J'ai le tournis !

Kirby : Je vais rendre mon déjeûner…

Peach : Pense à nous s'il te plaît !

Daisy : Mais elle est timbrée cette femme !

Pichu : PIIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Boo : C'est horrible !

Boidin : DESTINATION FINALE ! MOUHAHAHA !

Tous : ON SAIT ! TA GUEULE !

Désormais en première place avec un tour d'avance, Parakarry assurait sa première place, les autres commençaient à stresser et à se demander s'ils parviendraient à ne pas être parmis les trois nominés. Yoshi avait repris sa place de second puis enclenché une carapace bleue qui manqua Parakarry. En effet, ce dernier avait effectué un mini-turbo juste au moment de l'impact et l'explosion l'avait propulsé jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée ou il entama son troisième et dernier tour. La tension montait chez nos candidats et le « DESTINATION FINALE ! MOUHAHAHA ! » de Boidin ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Papy Bibi : Faisons un petit point sur la position et l'avancée des candidats dans la course, voulez-vous ? A moins que vous ne préfériez que je chante ?

Boidin : Le classement est la meilleure solution envisageable.

Papy Bibi : Le voici !

1er : Parakarry 3/3

2ème : Pichu 2/3

3ème : Peach 2/3

4ème: Yoshi 1/3

5ème: Kirby 1/3

6ème: Boo 1/3

7ème: Daisy 1/3

La compétition est plutôt serrée pour nos candidats…

Boo utilisa une étoile et dégagea tous ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin, permettant ainsi à Daisy de remonter dans le classement puis de l'expulser avec son champignon doré. Kirby gagna quelques champignons en cassant une boîte à objet puis décida de les manger comme un con.

Kirby : On dirait du carton…

Boidin : DESTINATION FINALE ! MOUHAHAHA !

Kirby : Elle est chiante…

Parakarry en première position s'amusait à semer la zizanie en parsemant sa route de peaux de bananes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber tous les candidats à l'exception de Boo qui rendit sa machine invisible et qui se fit écraser par un Twhomp.

Boo : Je te hais Boidin.

Le dernier, qui n'était autre que Yoshi utilisa un éclair pour rétrécir ses adversaires puis les écrasa un à un en commençant par Peach qui occupait désormais la dernière place. Mais sa chance fut de courte durée, car les aiguilles de la grande horloge étaient déréglées et l'envoyèrent valdinguer dans un trou. Pichu en profita pour reprendre la seconde place avant de se faire éjecter par un Kirby tenace. Daisy et Boo ne comptaient pas se laisser faire et dégagèrent Yoshi de la piste une seconde fois, l'abandonnant à sa dernière place.

. . .

Papy Bibi : Deux candidats sont déjà arrivés, qui va suivre ? Il ne reste plus que deux places !

Boidin : DES-

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Tous les candidats luttaient désormais pour les deux seules places restantes. Parakarry les encourageait du mieux qu'il pouvait en racontant des histoires bidon au possible, récoltant ainsi des jurons de la part de ses amis. La personne à ses côté le frappa puis continua d'encourager les autres. Les participants étaient tous très serrés… Enfin, l'un d'entre arriva, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent tous la ligne d'arrivée.

Papy Bibi : La course est finalement terminée ! Je me demande pourquoi ils ont mis autant de temps…

Boidin : C'est à cause de destination finale !

Pichu : Ah la ferme !

Papy Bibi : Je vais donner le classement dans l'instant !

1er : Parakarry

2ème : Daisy

3ème: Peach

4ème: Kirby

5ème: Yoshi

6ème: Boo

7ème: Pichu

Bowser, à vous !

Sur le plateau…

Bowser : Une nouvelle épreuve vient de se terminer et deux participants vont devoir nous quitter.

Watt : Malheureusement pour nous, on ne peut virer QUE les candidats, sinon j'aurais aussi viré la sécurité…

Bowser : Sont vraiment cons à toujours laisser entrer ses débiles…

Sur le plateau on pouvait apercevoir Pauline, Salopa, Krystal, Nick, Roy (nu, essayant de faire du charme) ainsi qu'Eggman et .

Watt : Bref, votez pour votre candidat favori entre Boo, Yoshi et Pichu. Ils sont tous arrivés très loin et c'est tant mieux pour eux, mais qui mérite de continuer l'aventure ?

Bowser : Seuls vos votes nous le diront !

Watt : A bientôt !

19h47 : Parakarry rappelle aux autres son éblouissante victoire et ses merveilleux encouragements ainsi que la mythique réplique de Boidin. Il finit ligoté et étouffé dans un coin de la pièce.

20h03 : Parakarry tente de parler, on décide de l'assomer un bon coup. Kirby, qui ne veut pas subir le même traîtement que la soirée précédente décide de se la fermer.

21h45 : Harmonie joue du saxophone pour faire chier nos candidats. Une joyeuse nuit blanche attend nos participants…


	14. Chapter 14

3h05 : Harmonie abandonne le saxophone au profit du gong. Tous nos participants sont énervés.

Peach : Je propose d'effectuer une descente chez elle pour la piller et tout casser !

Daisy : Ouais… Mais faudra s'assurer qu'elle soit là pour qu'on puisse la tabasser ! è_é

Yoshi : Je pourrais lui faire goûter mes créations en matière d'herbes ?

Daisy : Accordé !

Pichu : Il faudra qu'on l'attache à une chaise et que je la foudroie pendant que vous la rouerez de coups !

Boo : Nous pourrions emmener nos amis pour plus de fun ?

Kirby : Vous parlez d'une piñata ?

Parakarry : Faut pas les frapper ! Dans « Viva Piñata », ce sont de gentils animaux qui ne font de mal à personne…

Boo : Toi tu es un gentil animal qui fait chier tout le monde. Et d'abord, on parlait d'Harmonie.

Parakarry : Ouais ! On va frapper quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Tous : BOULET !

Pichu : Quoi que c'est plutôt vrai cette fois…

Yoshi : On pourrait voler des cuillières en plastique dans sa cuisine !

Daisy : T'as de drôles d'idées toi… Il nous faut quelque chose de plus méchant !

Yoshi : Alors… On irait voler son balai et on laisserait les robinets en marche ! De cette façon, sa cuisine et sa salle de bain seraient inondées, et elle ne pourrait rien faire !

Peach : Ouais ! Super plan Yoshi ! Je me chargerai de lui piquer son sèche-cheveux, ainsi, elle n'aura plus de moyen pour évacuer l'eau.

Kirby : Quel plan machiavélique ! Moi je vais prendre son réfrigérateur pour qu'elle soit affamée !

Boo : C'est surtout pour bouffer, oui.

Kirby : Mince, j'ai été démasqué…

Daisy : Il y a bien longtemps que tu as été démasqué, tu sais…

Parakarry : Total pounage !

Tous : BOULET !

Pichu : Les plans de Peach et Yoshi sont tordus...

Daisy : On cherchera plus tard d'autres plans. En attendant, dormons !

5h01 : C'est au tour du tambour de retentir… Les sept derniers candidats en ont assez et demandent à Peach de faire quelque chose…

Peach : Mais comment ?

Daisy : Tu pourrais par exemple invoquer une certaine puissance cachée dans ce château et dans le ciel…

Peach : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

Pichu : C'est jaune, ça a des yeux noirs et ça possède cinq branches.

Peach : Les soleils !

Boo : Mais non espèce de cruche ! Les étoiles !

Parakarry : Wahou ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé…

Boo : Excuse-moi, mais c'est légèrement normal.

Peach : Bon, je vais commencer l'invocation.

Peach commença à se concentrer, pendant que les autres se mirent à discuter.

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Daisy : La ferme.

Ils tinrent une VRAIE conversation.

Yoshi : En attendant, on fait quoi ? On va chercher Bootique et on lui demande de ramener un jeu de société ?

Kirby : Oui ! Je vais la chercher ! On jouera à quoi aussi ?

Un peu plus tard, Kirby revint avec Bootique, celle-ci avait dans ses mains un jeu peu connu de la population.

Bootique : Voyons chers amis, cela est tout à fait normal que vous ne connaissiez pas ce splendide jeu ! Il a été inventé par Toady, et il m'avait envoyé les règles ainsi que le matériel peu après la finale de Champi-Lanta 2.

Boo : Ça se joue comment ?

Bootique : Vous connaissez sûrement le magnifique jeu qu'est Advance Wars ?

Boo : Oui.

Bootique : C'est un Advance Wars version Mario pour tout vous dire. Dans le cahier que voici, les points de vie, la défense, le déplacement et la portée des unités sont marquées. Les règles sont simples, il faut annhiler les troupes adverses. Au tour numéro un, nous avons trois cent pièces que nous pouvons dilapider ou bien conserver en déployant des troupes peu onéreuses. Pendant ensuite deux tours, nous ne gagnerons que dix pièces, puis au quatrième, nous en regagnerons trois cents.

Parakarry : J'ai rien compris.

Bootique : Cela devrait venir avec de la pratique. Parlons désormais des capacités des généraux. Chaque général a des particularité, prenons l'exemple de Birdo ; les unités à distance gagnent un en portée et les Birdo voient leur attaque monter de un. Mais en plus de posséder des particularités, ils ont leur propre pouvoir. Un pouvoir simple pourra être déclenché au bout de trois tours. Un super pouvoir pourra être utilisé au cinquième tour, tandis que l'ultra pouvoir, bien plus utile, nécessitera neuf tours d'attente avant d'être utilisé.

Yoshi : Ça a l'air marrant ! On joue ?

Bootique : D'accord, mais sur combien de cases ? En sachant qu'une feuille est découpée en six fois quatre cases.

Daisy : Essayons d'en mettre quatre pour la longueur et six pour la hauteur.

Kirby : Super ! Il y a des Kirby !

Pichu : Mais pas de Pichu…

Bootique : Il y a une soixantaine d'unités vous savez… A présent jouons !

5h30 : Nos amis entament le quatrième tour et semblent bien s'amuser.

Pichu : C'est marrant, je pensais qu'il était totalement stupide, mais finalement, il est plutôt intelligent pour avoir créé un jeu comme ça…

Boo : J'imagine que nous avons tous une face cachée.

Yoshi : Où ça ?

Tous : BOULET !

Peach : Stars… Help me to kick Harmonie's ass ! Please take a picture of her dirty face full of shit, so, I could bring it to the tabloïds !

Bootique : Quelle incantation mystérieuse...

Daisy : Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas comprendre ce qu'elle dit…

Kirby : Haha ! Mon Kirby a buté ton Toad, Daisy !

Daisy : Tu n'as aucun sens de la stratégie mon pauvre ami, si tu regardes bien, j'ai utilisé ce Toad comme appât ! Mes Sniffit élimineront rapidement ton Kirby et ta Plante Piranha qui ont plus de valeurs.

Kirby : Ah, shit ! A toi Parakarry !

Parakarry : Je pense que je vais gagner avec ce coup d'éclat !

Yoshi : Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ton Goomba ?

Parakarry : Je vais utiliser la ruse !

Pichu : Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Parakarry : Heu…non. Je vais donc utiliser la stratégie que j'ai mis quelque part par là…

Pichu : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la stratégie non plus…

Parakarry : Mais si, attends… Stratégie : On n'en a pas besoin, fonçons dans le tas !

Yoshi : Hé ! C'est mon mémo que tu lis !

Parakarry : Désolé… ^^'

8h09 : Boidin et Papy Bibi font leur apparition et voient nos candidats en train de jouer, intéressés, ils demandent comment ce jeu fonctionne.

Boidin : Hmm… Ça a l'air stratégique ! Oh, il y a une image de moi dedans, je peux voir ?

Pichu : Heu, désolé, j'en ai besoin pour jouer ! ^^'

A côté de l'image que Pichu cachait, on pouvait lire : « Attention, unité ultime, cette grosse truie coûte très cher et tue toutes les unités sur le terrain, y compris les votres. A n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours, parce qu'elle est vraiment trop chiante et se déplace comme ce qu'elle est, c'est à dire : un thon. ».

Papy Bibi : La personne qui poursuit l'aventure avec nous s'appelle… Pichu ! En tant que rescapé, tu as la possibilité de choisir le tableau dans lequel vous allez vous affronter.

Boo : Bravo Pichu ! On a perdu, mais on reste tout de même ici.

Yoshi : On a une partie à terminer et du chanvre à planter !

Pichu : Je ne vois pas vraiment quel tableau je pourrais choisir…

Peach : « Trop Haute Montagne » ? Ça pourrait être amusant !

Daisy : Ça me va. Et vous ?

Kirby : Moi je m'en fous un peu du moment qu'on mange.

Yoshi : Oui, ça me plaît.

Pichu : Bon, bah c'est parti pour « Trop Haute Montagne » !

Boidin : MOUHAHAHA !

Tous : Ta gueule.

11h08 : La partie de « Mushroom Wars » est bientôt terminée. Les deux challengers encore en lice sont, pour le moins, innatendus.

Daisy : Ah, ils m'ont battue…

Boo : Pas grave, n'oublie pas que c'est Pichu qui a perdu le premier…

Kirby : MOUHAHAHA ! Je domine !

Parakarry : Tu as raison, mieux vaut que j'abandonne. Je déclare officiellement avoir perdu !

Kirby : Ouais, j'ai gagné ! Vive mon Goomba à un point de vie !

Daisy, Boo et Pichu : O_o

Yoshi : Bravo Kirby !

Boo : Il a abandonné alors qu'il gagnait...

Bootique : Toutes mes sincères félicitations mon cher ami ! Je me dois de clamer votre grandeur d'esprit !

Peach : Yay Kirby ! Avec cette victoire en poche, tu peux devenir général et diriger tes armées.

Kirby : Je peux garder l'image de ce Goomba ?

Bootique : Je t'en prie ! Je t'accorde ce privilège !

12h08 : Le moment tant attendu de Kirby, le repas, est en train d'être préparé. Les candidats restants ainsi que Boo, Yoshi et Bootique vont déjeuner dans le tableau « Forteresse de Whomp » en espérant qu'il ne leur arrive pas les mêmes mésaventures que la veille.

Douze minutes depuis l'entrée dans le tableau :

Le petit groupe s'est installé près d'un parterre de fleur, il déploit alors la nappe sur laquelle il va pique-niquer. Cependant, ils avaient oublié quelque chose…

Yoshi : C'est l'endroit idéal ici !

Peach : J'ai l'impression bizarre d'avoir oublié quelque chose…

Pichu : Ton cerveau, peut-être ?

Peach : Non, ça je l'oublie tout le temps, c'est autre chose !

Bootique : OH MY FUCKING GOD !

Tous : Que se passe t-il Bootique ? O_o

Bootique : Une plante piranha vient d'avaler Kirby !

Peach : Ah, c'est ça que j'oubliais…

Seize minutes depuis l'entrée dans le tableau :

Parakarry : Regardez ! Je peux grimper aux arbres !

Daisy : On s'en fout carrément, mais bon…

Yoshi : Oh, regardez, il y a un piaf qui sort !

Boo : Il nous attaque !

Hibou utilise l'attaque cyclone ! Le petit groupe est soufflé !

Quarante et une minutes depuis l'entrée dans le tableau :

Kirby : Je vole !

Daisy : C'est pas que tu voles, c'est que tu viens de te prendre une barre de fer dans la tronche. Et là tu tombes...

Pichu : Sans commentaire.

Yoshi : HONHI !

Une heure et trois minutes depuis l'entrée dans le tableau :

Pichu : On a ENFIN trouvé un coin d'ombre… Et c'est pas grâce à Yoshi !

Yoshi : Désolé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé trois fois de la tour, et que trois fois vous êtes venus me rechercher…

Boo : Heureusement que les épreuves ne sont pas des alcootests, il serait parti le premier…

Daisy : Il est parti le premier.

Parakarry : Je sens confusément quelque chose…

Kirby : Tiens, la zone d'ombre a bougé…

Bootique : Sont-ce des hallucinations ?

Peach : Mais nan, c'est juste un Whomp qui va nous écraser !

Tous : . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Une heure et dix minutes depuis l'entrée dans le tableau :

Daisy : On n'a pas oublié quelqu'un ?

Boo : Heu…

Peach : Je ne vois pas…

Yoshi : Moi de même.

Bootique : J'ai comme une impresssion étrange…

Parakarry : Non, on n'a oublié personne…

Kirby : Bon, on peut y aller.

Pichu, écrasé sous un Whomp : BANDE D'ENFOIRES !

14h02 : Après avoir récupéré Pichu et s'être fait écraser plusieurs fois, le petit groupe quitta la forteresse pour rejoindre le tableau « Trop Haute Montagne ». Le problème, c'est que Peach était trop grande pour passer dans le petit tableau. Boidin suggéra que l'on fasse l'épreuve dans un autre tableau : « Île Grands-Petits ».

Papy Bibi : Dans cette épreuve, vous disposerez de cinq drapeaux. Ces drapeaux devront être plantés dans cinq emplacements spécifiques : Sur la petite île inaccessible par une voie normale, au sommet de l'île, dans l'espèce de cheminée, près de la plate-forme où il vente fort, et sur l'amont de terre situé au milieu de l'eau.

Boidin : Dans cette île, vous êtes soit grand, soit petit. Pour basculer d'un niveau à l'autre, vous devez emprunter un tuyeau. Les drapeaux changeront aussi de taille, c'est pourquoi vous devez changer de niveau. Les drapeaux devront être placés lorsque vous serez petits. Par contre, en étant grand, vous vous fatiguez moins vite.

Raya : Voulez-vous une ambiance musicale ?

Papy Bibi : Qu'ouïe-je ? C'est une excellente idée !

Le départ se fit donc, sous le vacarme produit par Papy Bibi et Raya. Nos candidats commençaient petits, ils pouvaient donc passer par le petit trou situé à leur gauche. Peach et Pichu l'empruntèrent, tandis que Daisy, Kirby et Parakarry essayèrent de franchir le précipice en sautant. Pichu et Peach essayaient d'atteindre l'îlot, au centre, mais sans succès, ils échappèrent de peu à un Cheep Cheep qui voulait les avaler, esquivèrent l'attaque de Lakitu, mais tombèrent dans une fosse creusée par Boidin.

Lakitu : Haha ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes cons bande de salopes !

Pichu : Vive la censure…

Peach : C'est quoi la censure ?

Du côté de Daisy, Kirby et Parakarry, tout se passait bien…excepté le fait que Parakarry saoulait Daisy.

Parakarry : Je suis sexy en zero suit, non ?

Daisy : Pas du tout.

Kirby : Chacun ses goûts, moi j'aime bien ! Enfin, quand on voit les robes de Daisy, on comprend tout…

Cette remarque fut de trop, Daisy utilisa donc sa batte de baseball et dégagea Kirby. On pense qu'elle aurait fait un homerun. Après avoir dégager Kirby d'un coup de batte, Daisy utilisa son bazooka pour faire taire la tortue ailée. Elle se dirigeait désormais vers la petite île reliée par du vide. Elle se fit crâmer par une plante piranha à qui elle décocha un tir de bazooka, puis enclencha l'interrupteur « ! » qui fit apparaître un pont. Un tic-tac se fit entendre, lui montrant qu'il ne fallait pas traîner. Daisy avait mis son premier drapeau, elle se dépêcha donc de regagner la terre ferme, et elle vit Parakarry enprunter le même chemin qu'elle, mais tomber comme une bouse.

Parakarry : Youpi ! Je vole !

Daisy : Mais tu voles déjà, espèce de crétin !

Pendant ce temps, Peach et Pichu avaient enfin planté leur premier drapeau, mais Lakitu les suivait et les injuriait.

Lakitu : Mais cassez-vous les merdeux ! Vous êtes nuls à chier ! Enfin, pas toi Peach, t'as l'air bonne !

Pichu : Mais ta gueule ! Tu nous emmerdes !

Peach : Yeah !

Puis ils continuèrent à s'échanger des insultes, ce qui permit à Kirby de les rattraper après avoir planté son premier drapeau sur l'îlot. Parakarry était revenu à la case départ (pour la seconde fois) et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où il avait échoué la première fois. Dans l'eau, il croisa un poisson qu'il trouvait gentil, et lui demanda où étaient les toilettes (Ne pas chercher de sens dans ces propos).

Parakarry : Pourrais-je savoir où sont les toilettes ?

Poisson : Encore un qui veut uriner dans l'océan ! Et la pollution, tu connais pas ? Les jeunes de nos jours ne font pas gaffe à l'environnement, c'est vraiment déplorable !

Parakarry : Bah, ça embellit le paysage de jeter des plastiques de différentes couleurs, vous savez…

Poisson : Je vais le buter !

Le poisson jeta Parakarry droit sur l'île flottante, notre tortue ailée put donc placer son premier drapeau. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas activer l'interrupteur, il décida donc de sauter dans le vide pour revenir à la case départ. Daisy, pendant ce temps, arrivait parfaitement à gérer les différents niveaux de l'île, elle utilisait sa grande taille pour parcourir les longues distances et sautait dans un tuyeau pour reprendre une petite taille. Elle avait déjà placé trois de ses drapeaux, mais ne se souvenait plus de l'emplacement des deux restants. Kirby, lui, était pris au piège dans des rafales et peinait à rejoindre la terre ferme. Tout à coup, il eut une idée de génie : il allait utiliser les coûteaux et les fourchettes de son set de cuisine comme pieux pour pouvoir rester accroché au sol !

Peach : Ou sinon, il suffit d'être géant pour traverser ce gouffre !

Pichu : Il y a un drapeau à placer…

Peach : Et alors ?

Pichu : Il faut être petit pour placer un drapeau.

Peach utilisa donc la même technique qua dans la « Montagne Glagla » : elle enfonça la pointe de ses talons dans le sol pour ne pas être soufflée. Pichu par contre devait s'accrocher et perdit plus de temps que la princesse. Parakarry venait de placer son deuxième drapeau, sur le petit ilôt, quand il croisa Daisy en train de planter son quatrième drapeau.

Parakarry : Salut !

Daisy : Au revoir !

Elle décolla une baffe qui fit s'envoler Parakarry dans les cieux, et il atterrit au sommet de la montagne, où il planta son troisième drapeau. Kirby, devançait toujours Peach et Pichu, quand tout à coup, il eut une idée fantastique :

Kirby : Peach ! Pichu ! J'ai une super idée ! Et si on pique-niquait ?

Peach : Ouais !

Pichu : Non merci… -_-

Peach et Kirby décidèrent donc de manger, et lorsque Parakarry les atteignit, il décida de se joindre à eux.

. . .

Papy Bibi : La tension est palpable !

Boidin : Tout comme la météo est instable…

Raya, chantant : Yeah ! C'est trop cool ! On est tous mabouls !

Papy Bibi : Il ne nous manque plus qu'un concurrent et c'est fini ! Que pensez-vous de ce défi, Boidin ?

Boidin : J'en pense que j'ai bien aimé le moment où ils sont tombés dans la fosse que j'avais creusée ! MOUHAHAHA ! Et aussi la fois où ils ont été brûlés grâce au lance-flamme que j'avais caché dans la cheminée ! Oh ! Il y a le moment où j'ai activé la pluie de rocs au maximum et ils ont tous volé ! N'oublions pas le sommet de la montagne sur lequel j'avais placé un dispositif spécial : quand on a planté trois drapeaux en tout, on a droit à un magnifique déluge ! MOUHAHAHA ! Je suis diabolique !

Raya : T'es surtout sadique grosse truie !

Papy Bibi : Enfin, nous avons les résultats ! Je vais vous les divulguer à l'instant !

1ère : Daisy

2ème : Pichu

3ème : Peach

4ème : Kirby

5ème: Parakarry

Bowser, à vous !

Sur le plateau…

Watt : Ici Watt, je vous pale du plateau télévision où il ne fait pas bon vivre, nous avons droit à des catastrophes plus horribles les unes que les autres ! Me voici embusquée dans une lampe et j'attends le bon moment pour lancer l'assaut ! Notre plateau a été envahi par les forces ennemies, nous essayons de contre-attaquer, mais ! Ah ! Wendy O'Koopa a réussi à franchir les barricades ! NOOON ! Pauvre Bowser, je le plains d'être le père de cette chose ! Allô ? Bowser ! Comment ? Tu dis que les chiants de d'habitude nous aident contre Wendy et les huissiers ? Cool ! Finalement, il semblerait que je puisse annoncer les résultats à nos téléspectateurs !

Elle rangea son casque et mis son nœud papillon.

Watt : Nous y sommes ! Plus que deux candidats à éliminer avant d'atteindre la finale ! Qui va y participer en plus de Daisy et Pichu ? Peach, la princesse gagnante de l'édition précédente ? Kirby, le goinfre charismatique qui s'est rendu jusqu'en demi-finale dans Champi-Lanta 2 ? Ou Pichu, le pokemon tout mimi qui a réussi à faire partie des huit derniers ? C'est vous qui avez le choix !

18h22 : Les cinq candidats restants retournent dans le château, où ils sont accueillis par Boo, Bootique et Yoshi, qui fume de partout.

Boo : Alors, qui a réussi à se qualifier ?

Parakarry : Moi !

Tous : BOULET !

Pichu : Moi et Daisy ! On a réussi à avoir les idiots.

Daisy : A vrai dire, on n'a pas vraiment eu à intervenir…

Kirby : Non, mais c'est pas de notre faute !

Daisy : Quand même, faire une pose pique-nique au beau milieu d'une épreuve… N'importe quoi…

Yoshi : HONHI ! Je les comprends parfaitement !

Bootique : Un peu de divertissement n'a jamais fait de mal.

Boo : Ah ouais, quand même…

20h15 : Bizarrement, Harmonie ne vient pas embêter nos candidats, ils sont tous extrêmement surpris, à part Peach.

Peach : Ah ! C'est normal, je lui ai foutu la râclée de sa vie !

Boo : Ça doit être la première chose que tu as réussi dans ta vie.

Peach : Mais pas du tout ! J'arrive à boire et à manger aussi !

Pichu : Tu dois avoir du mal à réfléchir par contre…

Kirby : On s'en fout de la réflexion, du moment qu'on peut manger !

Parakarry : Et toc !

Tous : BOULET !

Yoshi : N'empêche, je me demande ce qu'elle lui a fait…

Daisy : Si tu avais su parler anglais, tu l'aurais su ! C'est dommage.


	15. Chapter 15

6h30 : Etrangement, personne n'a encore réveillé les derniers candidats et éliminés qui dorment dans le château. Tout est calme, quand, soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte du château.

Peach : cette fois, ce n'est pas Harmonie…

Pichu : Non, mais ça me fait déjà chier.

Yoshi : HONHI ! Ça met de l'ambiance !

Parakarry : Youhou ! Yeah ! Appelons Papy Bibi, Raya et Perry !

Tous : NON ! BOULET !

Parakarry : C'était simplement une idée…

Boo : On s'en passerait de tes idées.

Daisy : On ouvre ou pas ?

Bootique : Quel dilemme !

Daisy : Ce n'est pas vraiment un dilemme… On ouvre, ou on n'ouvre pas, on se pose pas de questions débiles.

? : BASTON !

? : Mamamia ! Luigi ! Arrête de me coller !

? : Mario, j'ai peur…

? : TA GUEULE !

Peach : Oui ! J'ouvre !

Peach ouvrit la porte, et toutes les personnes éliminées jusqu'à maintenant entrèrent dans le château.

Samus : Peach ! J'ai été éliminée à cause de ma blondeur !

Peach : Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis blonde aussi, ça pourrait m'arriver, tu sais ?

Dame Bouh : Boo ! Dommage que tu aies été éliminé...

Boo : J'ai quand même déjà gagné une édition.

Gardevoir : En effet, c'est plutôt pas mal.

Mario : Mmh… J'aimerais bien aller en finale moi aussi !

Sofia : Il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de dormir…

Sami : Saladmacdo ! Gerbignon ! Aidez-moi à maîtriser cette grosse "TUT" de Wendy !

Wendy : L'heure de la vengeance a sonné !

Team : Ta gueule.

Saladmacdo : Bon, moi je lui fais l'attaque lance-flammes.

Gerbignon : Lance-Soleil !

Wendy se fit buter par les deux attaques, mais elle revint à la charge peu après.

Bunny : Pouvoir du prisme lunaire…Transforme-moi !

Tous : Wahou !

Sailor Moon : Je suis Sailor Moon, et je combats les « TUT » de ton genre ! Au nom de la lune, je vais te punir.

Wendy : C'est ça, t'es vraiment trop naze ! Et moi, je vais faire du paté de Yoshi !

Yoshi : HONHI ! A l'aide !

Sailor Moon : Frisbie magique…agis…TOUT DE SUITE !

Wendy se prit donc une espèce de frisbie/boomerang dans la tronche, qui la mit K.O sur le coup. Les autres étaient très heureux.

Link : Elle a failli saccager mon brushing.

Daisy : Tais-toi, tu me fatigues…

Roy : Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux grosse vache ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Daisy : Ça lui apprendra.

Tikal : Bonjour tout le monde !

Masskon : Ah, t'es vraiment trop conne ! Nous on n'est pas poli ! MATRIX ! Tu t'y crois trop Tikal, looool !

Dixie : Votre esclave personnel est de retour !

Peach : Va me chercher un jus de pamplemousse !

Flurry : Vous savez que j'ai réussi à produire un film ?

Pichu : On aurait mieux fait de ne pas savoir.

Boo : Ça va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Yukari : C'est marrant d'entendre un fantôme dire ça.

Boo : Oui, mais c'est quand même la vérité.

8h30 : Boidin et Papy Bibi viennent annoncer le nom de la personne qui participera à la finale.

Boidin : Il ne s'agit pas de Peach… Ni de Parakarry ! MOUHAHAHA ! Déçus ?

Peach : Non, pas trop.

Yoshi : Cassée la vieille !

Boidin : Yoshi, j'aime ta franchise. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

Yoshi : HONHI !

Parakarry : Bèèèèèèèèèèèèh !

Tous : BOULET !

Kirby : Non ! J'ai échoué… Je vais devenir boulimique à cause de ça.

Daisy : Ne prétends pas avoir perdu pour pouvoir te goinfrer.

Kirby : Rah ! Tous mes plans sont découverts !

Daisy : Tes plans sont comme toi : pitoyables.

Kirby : Celui-ci avait le mérite de l'originalité…

Daisy : Vu que tous tes plans concernent la bouffe, on ne peut pas parler d'originalité.

Mario : Essaie d'être plus subtil.

Luigi : Ou plus couard !

Mario : La ferme Luigi !

10h20 : Wendy tente une nouvelle fois de détruire l'ambiance. Enfin, après tout, c'est une débile…

Wendy : Je veux que vous m'obéissiez !

Yukari : Cause toujours…

Wendy : Je suis sérieuse !

Saladmacdo : Ouais, c'est ça…

Gerbignon : Maintenant que tu es éliminée, tu n'as rien à nous dire.

Wendy : Je vous ordonne de m'obéir !

Wendy gonflait les anciens et actuels participants. Elle les saoulait à un tel point qu'ils décidèrent de faire un concours de « Lancer de Wendy ». Mario commença le premier, il avait beaucoup d'expérience, puis il était le mieux entraîné. Il prit la queue de Wendy, puis commença à tourner, tourner…jusqu'à ce que l'on ne remarque plus qu'une toupie. Puis, Samus ouvrit la porte et Mario lança la princesse des Koopa.

Luigi : Bravo Mario !

Sofia : Etonnant…

Yoshi : A moi ! L'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! Le glas de la mort retentit pour Wendy ! Les corbeaux chantent une ode pour son enterrement ! La foule en délire m'acclame ! Les pompiers viennent éteindre le feu ! Les-

Pichu : STOP !

Yoshi : C'est mon tour !

Parakarry : L'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! Le glas de la mort retentit pour Wendy ! Les corbeaux chantent une ode pour son enterrement ! La foule-

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Après avoir chacun lancé Wendy, ils décidèrent de se reposer un peu. Laissant Wendy en plan, ils partirent pour le tableau numéro un, la « Bataille Bob-omb ». Là-bas, ils passèrent du bon temps en se remémorrant les meilleurs moments de l'émission.

Dame Bouh : Je me demande tout de même ce que tu avais fait au Roi Boo pour avoir autant de problèmes…

Boo : Je t'expliquerais peut-être, un jour.

Gardevoir : Il n'empêche que c'était vraiment sympa de pouvoir s'amuser ici…

Team : Ça, tu l'as dit !

Masskon : Ta gueule Team ! Hahaha ! T'es trop pas Matrix alors tais-toi, parce que tu m'énerves ! Vous êtes des nulards ! Moi je suis le meilleur et je peux même faire des roulades !

Roy : JE suis le meilleur ! Aucun doute là-dessus.

Link : Moi aussi !

Tikal : Masskon, faut-il te rappeller que tu as perdu à cause de ta stupide roulade ?

Masskon : Arrête Tikal, tu fais trop pitié ! GÂTEAU !

Sami : Et les deux épéistes… Si vous êtes les meilleurs, pourquoi avez-vous été éliminés ?

Roy & Link : A cause de la triche !

Samus : Attention : C'est la minute d'intelligence de Samus !

Tous : Ça existe ?

Samus : Oui. Roy, si tu dis que c'est de la triche, alors tu accuses Link d'avoir triché lors des éliminatoires.

Pichu : Bah ça alors, pour une fois qu'elle réfléchit, elle réfléchit bien.

Peach : Je suis désolée Samus… Je n'ai pas mon matériel pour enregistrer ta performance…

Samus : J'ai réussi à épeler mon nom correctement ?

Peach : Non, c'était cent fois mieux !

Dame Bouh : Tu nous as fait une démonstration de ton intelligence.

Samus : Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûrs que c'était bien moi ?

Boo : -_-

Mario : Bien sûr, on pourrait se poser des questions, mais non, c'était bel et bien toi !

11h20 : Peach inaugure la piscine qu'elle a construite il y a quelques années. Tout le monde décide de piquer une tête.

Peach : …et c'est en ce jour mémorable que cette chère piscine va connaître sa première heure de gloire. Je déclare la piscine ouverte !

Sami : C'est vraiment de toi ?

Daisy : J'ai des doutes.

Masskon : MATRIX ! T'es vraiment nulle Peach ! Comme si quelqu'un ne remarquerait pas les phrases « intelligentes » que tu as pêchées sur Internet !

Peach : Toi aussi tu vas sur ce site ?

Masskon : J'en suis l'auteur… MATRIX ! Mon pseudo, c'est : « Matrixtepettteulagelle ».

Pichu : Ça fait pitié.

Gerbignon : Que souhaitez-vous manger ce midi ?

Saladmacdo : On va cuisiner ce que vous préférez, donc dites le nous.

Wendy : DU YOSHI A LA POÊLE !

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Wendy fut poussée à la flotte, puis, les autres décidèrent de sauter à l'eau et essayèrent de la noyer. Malheureusement pour eux, Wendy est coriace, très coriace… Elle péta dans l'eau et fit des bulles qui firent fuir les autres joueurs…

Wendy : Je suis diabolique.

Boidin : JE SUIS DIABOLIQUE !

Perry : Vous êtes diabétiques ! Perryhihihi !

Raya : YEAH !

12h30 : Saladmacdo et Gerbignon ont cuisiné un plat succulent. Luigi est aux anges.

Luigi : CAVIAR !

Boo : Sa réaction est quelque peu démesurée… A moins qu'il n'adore ça.

Luigi : Il n'y en avait plus dans les caves du château de Peach !

Peach : C'est bien vrai.

Puis, suivirent quelques minutes d'intense réflexion…

Peach : Attends un peu… Comment tu sais ça ? C'est toi qui a bouffé tout MON caviar ?

Luigi : En quelque sorte… D'une manière… Enfin, ce n'étaient que quelque bouchées…

Peach : Quelques bouchées à trois mille pièces ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Luigi : Oui ! Euh, non !

Boo : Misère…

Dame Bouh : Je me demande qui va gagner cette finale, pas vous ?

Masskon : Tout le monde se le demande, sale conne !

Bootique : Diantre ! Quel odieux personnage ! Vous n'êtes qu'un mufle, monsieur.

Masskon : ( Un mufle = une moufle = un mouflet ?) Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! MATRIX ROULADE DE LA MORT QUI TUE !

Roy : Masskon c'est mon pote !

Link : Le sèche-cheveux est mon pote !

Sofia : Fais attention Masskon, tu vas percuter ce mur…

Gardevoir : Il semblerait qu'il soit trop tard…

Team : C'est bien vu.

Yukari : J'ai jamais vu de choses aussi bête que ce Maskass…

13h21 : Pendant que Dixie fait la vaisselle et que Tikal l'encourage à se rebeller, les trois finalistes se préparent pour l'épreuve finale. Kirby mange, car il est impensable pour lui de concourir le ventre vide, Daisy frappe Link pour être au point au niveau du combat, et Pichu fait la sieste. Enfin, il essaie, car les autres hurlent et Wendy lui marche dessus. Mario, voyant que quelqu'un trouble la sieste de Pichu, ne fait ni une ni deux : il tabasse Wendy.

14h00 : Tous ceux qui ont participé à l'émission, de près ou de loin, se rendent à l'étage. Ils se dirigent vers le tableau de la « Croisière Arc-en-Ciel » ou « Course Arc-en-Ciel ».

Yoshi : HONHI ! On fera quoi, une fois que tout ça sera terminé ?

Parakarry : On fera des crêpes !

Tous : Des crêpes ?

Parakarry : Bah quoi ?

Tous : Pourquoi des crêpes ?

Parakarry : Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien !

Tous : BOULET !

Papy Bibi : Ainsi, vous êtes venus…

Pichu : Wahou ! Quelle merveilleuse déduction…

Boidin : SILENCE ! MOUHAHAHA !

Team : Elle sert vraiment à rien, celle-là…

Boidin : J'ai entendu mon petit Team ! Quatre heures de colle avec moi !

Papy Bibi : Je m'en vais vous énoncer le principe du défi final ! Mais avant, musique !

Tous : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Papy Bibi : Bon, bon… Si vous le prenez comme ça… Cette dernière épreuve, sera une course, mais pas une course normale ! Vous aurez des indices vous indiquant la direction à suivre pour obtenir le dernier indice qui vous indiquera votre destination finale. Bien entendu, vous pourriez directement trouver le lieu où nous attendrons, c'est pourquoi vous devrez être en possession des quatre indices. Des questions ?

Parakarry : Oui !

Tous : Tais-toi !

Papy Bibi : Pour une fois, je vais répondre à la question de Parakarry.

Parakarry : Comment on fait les enfants ?

Tous : BOULET !

Papy Bibi : Hem. Tout compte fait, je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas lui répondre. Il se poserait encore plus de questions par la suite.

Luigi : J'ai peur.

Tous : On s'en fout.

Papy Bibi : Vous êtes prêts ? Partez !

Daisy, Pichu et Kirby entrèrent les premiers dans le tableau, pendant que les autres utilisèrent un Tuyau Warp pour se rendre à l'arrivée.

Daisy : C'est donc à ça que ressemble la fameuse Croisière Arc-en-Ciel…

Pichu : C'est vraiment beau.

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Pichu : Tu brises toute la beauté du lieu.

Kirby : J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Daisy : Il m'énerve… IL M'ENERVE !

Kirby, ayant prévu le coup, décida de s'envoler, pendant que Daisy sortait son Bazooka et tirait. Pichu envoyait lui aussi des éclairs. Au final, Daisy et Pichu s'envolèrent vers d'autres cieux pendant que Kirby prenait de l'avance. Kirby prit donc le tapis volant et commença à avancer vers une plate-forme. Il s'y arrêta pour voir où en étaient Daisy et Pichu, mais malheureusement pour lui, un lance-flamme s'enclencha, brûlant la pauvre petite boule rose.

Peach : GO KIRBY !

Samus : GO KIRBY !

Bunny : GO KIRBY !

Link : GO DAISY !

Peach, Samus, Bunny : A l'attaque ! Toutes contre Link !

Boo : Vous êtes vraiment stupides, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre d'ici…

Les quatre : Ah bon ?

Du côté des trois derniers prétendants à la victoire, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus décontractée. Pichu et Kirby ne comprenaient pas du tout l'indice, tandis que Daisy eut le déclic.

Daisy : « Luigi's Engine Room »… Mais oui ! C'est forcément une référence au plâteau de Luigi dans Mario Party ! Ce qui signifie que notre destination est... LE BÂTEAU VOLANT ! Oups, j'aurais dû me taire…

Pichu : Merci Daisy !

Kirby : La victoire est pour moi ! Je pourrais m'acheter de la bouffe ! Et faire des fêtes !

Yoshi : J'aime la philosophie de Kirby !

Parakarry : Je préfère la Philadelphie des Etats-Unis.

Tous : BOULET !

Revenons aux candidats. Daisy venait de décoller une baffe à Kirby qui venait d'avalaer Pichu qui venait de lancer un Fatal-Foudre sur Daisy. Résultats des courses, ils étaient tous salement amochés. Ils décidèrent de s'ignorer et de continuer leur route vers le bâteau volant. Kirby chuta cinquante-trois fois, Daisy trente-deux, et Pichu soixante-sept, autant dire qu'ils en avaient subi de toutes les couleurs. Daisy fut la première à trouver son indice, suivie de près par Pichu et Kirby. Ils lurent leur indice qui était le suivant : « Grossier ».

Daisy : Grossier ?

Pichu : C'est ça l'indice ?

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Avant que Pichu et Daisy purent frapper Kirby, ils s'envolèrent tous à cause du vent, devenu très fort. Pendant leur chute, ils entendirent des insultes proférées par un certain personnage grossier, ainsi que des vulgarités en tout genre.

? : Putain, vous n'êtes que des merdes bande de bouseux !

Pichu : Cette voix m'est étrangement familière…

Daisy : Cette façon de parler aussi…

Kirby : Lakitu !

Lakitu : Vous me voulez quoi les cloportes ? Quelques coups de pied dans le cul ? Que je vous fasse l'amour comme une bête ?

Daisy : Non merci.

Lakitu : Pourtant, t'as des gros nibards !

Pichu : Nous voudrions seulement l'indice.

Lakitu : Ta gueule, sale enfoiré !

Kirby : Hi !

Lakitu : Tu fais pitié ! Hein ? On me dit quelque chose… Encore ce putain d'interphone de mes deux ? Quoi ? Boidin ? Il faut que je leur donne l'indice ? Fais chier ! Bon, l'indice est : « Perdition ».

Daisy : Quelque chose qui nous perdrait ? De l'argent ?

Pichu : Peut-être l'amour ?

Kirby : Ou un labyrinthe !

Daisy et Pichu : . . . Parfois, tu sais te montrer intelligent…

Kirby : J'ai pas compris… Bon, bah, je vais les suivre.

Les trois concurrents partirent pour le labyrinthe. Pichu fut le premier à rentrer dans le labyrinthe. Leur seule manière de progresser est de pratiquer le saut mural, qui demande beaucoup d'efforts, après s'être perdus un bon nombre de fois, ils décidèrent de réfléchir. Pichu observa et vit un chemin menant directement au sommet, il se dépêcha de l'emprunter, suivit directement par Kirby. Daisy perdit de l'avance à cause de la difficulté de la tâche. Ils avaient désormais le dernier indice. Pichu était en première position, suivi de près par Kirby, ce qui laissait Daisy en troisième place.

Pichu : La victoire ne m'échappera pas !

Kirby : Non, c'est à moi de gagner ! J'ai réussi à aller jusqu'en demi-finale la dernière fois, en compagnie de Bootique !

Daisy : Ne m'oubliez pas !

Pichu : Tu sais Daisy, la plupart du temps, tu as été éliminée vers les premiers…

Daisy : C'est pour cela que ça ne se terminera pas en échec cette fois !

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Daisy et Pichu : TA GUEULE !

. . .

L'arrivée était visible. Le château sur lequel se tenaient Papy Bibi, Boidin, Bootique, Bowser, Watt et les candidats ayant perdu était le lieu où tout finirait. Les trois concurrents étaient désormais visibles. Un gros « BOUM » se fit entendre, puis, une des trois personnes posa le pied sur la ligne. C'était la personne qui avait gagné la troisième saison de Champi-Lanta.

Papy Bibi : Oh oh ! Une entrée fracassante ! Je me dois de te féliciter ! CONGRATULATIONS ! Bravo tu es la troisième personne à remporter l'émission ! Le million de pièce est à toi…Daisy !

Link : Bravo ma chérie ! J'étais sûr que tu allais gagner !

Daisy : Hem…

Dame Bouh : C'était quoi ce « BOUM » ?

Daisy : Kirby a pété et explosé.

Gardevoir : C'est plutôt gore !

Yukari : Bien joué Daisy !

Boo : Tu as réussi ! Bravo !

Mario : Tu vois, faire la sieste permet de remporter la victoire !

Luigi : Mario ! J'ai peur ! Daisy est contente !

Sofia : Justement, elle ne te frappera pas si elle est contente.

Wendy : Je lui crâche dessus à cette pouffe !

Saladmacdo et Gerbignon : T'inquiète pas Daisy, on va la corriger !

Bowser : C'est vraiment superbe Daisy ! Dire que tu as parcouru tout ce chemin !

Yoshi : Je peux t'offrir un peu d'herbes si tu le souhaites. ^^

Parakarry : BOULET POWA !

Watt : Bien joué Daisy ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mots pour monteer que je suis contente pour toi…

Peach : Deux princesses gagnantes pour deux éditions !

Sami : Congratz' !

Samus : GIRL POWER ! BASTON !

Roy : Je savais que la bonasse allait gagner ! HAHAHAILLE !

Bunny : Arrête de nous traîter de bonasses !

Tikal : Le pouvoir de l'amitié t'as permis de gagner aujourd'hui…

Dixie : Je deviendrais ton esclave si tu le veux.

Team : Ouais ! C'est pas mal comme victoire !

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !

Bootique : Diantre ! Quel merveilleux conte !

Masskon : Pfff. T'as même pas fait une roulade à la Matrix...

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Pichu : Tu as été meilleure que moi. C'était sympa !

Flurry : Peut-être que si tu tournais dans un de mes films, tu deviendrais célèbre.

Lakitu : TA GUEULE ! Boobs !

Perry : C'est l'heure de l'Apperyclub ! Place à… DJ RAYA !

Raya : YEAH ! Passons à mon nouveau single !

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl

You said I'm heavy, but I'm also dirty

Like Tom Sawyer, I'm not clever

In good condition , I love prostitution

You could be happy

If you give me money

C'mon I'm ready

You can screw me

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl

You said I'm heavy, but I'm also dirty

Like Tom Sawyer, I'm not clever

In good condition , I love prostitution

Likes a good singer

When I see the butcher

I tell him I'm pretty

And he says "Not really !"

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl

You said I'm heavy, but I'm also dirty

Like Tom Sawyer, I'm not clever

In good condition , I love prostitution

When I go on the beach

To play the bitch

I hear everyone cry

But why ? AÏE !

Stop hitting me !

What a bunch of silly

I know I'm prettier than you

So... Fuck you !

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl

You said I'm heavy, but I'm also dirty

Like Tom Sawyer, I'm not clever

In good condition , I love prostitution

Papy Bibi : Et voilà ! Notre émission se termine ! Ne ratez pas la prochaine édition !


End file.
